Sleeping in denial
by CheerCaptainDavis
Summary: A story about twisted feelings Brathan/Brucas...
1. Chapter 1

Brooke was sitting alone in her bed. She hated when her house was all silent like today. Her parents were barely ever there and still she wouldn't let anyone know that she was feeling lonely. Most of the time she enjoyed to have a parentless house all to herself. She never had to worry about rules that they might have about going out on a school day, or stay up all night, not even coming home wasted. Yeah, being all alone had its positive effects, but right now she were sitting here, wishing for a mother that would care enough to ask her how her day was, or to bother to check on her at all. She was named cheer captain and her parents would never know. Brooke sighed. They didn't even care enough to tell her they would be gone.

All she got was a post-it on her door: "Gone for the weekend. If you need anything pay with your dad's card". No love mum, no love dad. That was just it: a statement. Brooke looked at the pink piece of paper in her hands and sighed. She crushed it in her hand and threw it into a bin. She knew that such statements were all the love she would ever get from her parents and still it hurt. Actually she should have given up on wishing her parents would be different. They have been like this for 17 years now and there was not even a slightest chance that they change.

So she just got up and looked at her cheerleader uniform and the blue R she carefully painted on her cheek. She was the new cheer captain and it didn't matter whether she was happy or not, she had to act cheery now. Brooke sighed again as she looked at the mirror.

Maybe she wasn't enough.

Maybe she wasn't worth to be loved.

Yeah she probably never tried to trust her heart to someone out there, but she couldn't even trust it her parents, how the hell was she supposed to trust it a stranger? She was surrounded by guys. Guys were easy for her. She never had any problem in getting whoever she was interested in. It just never seemed to be anyone she could take seriously. Never the guy you could give your heart to. Just the ones you would let to have your body.

She smiled softly at the mirror and walked for the door.

* * *

Nathan looked at his bag. All he wanted to do was to leave this house. He hated how his dad acted before an important or - let's face it – any of his games.

"You'll see that you are in a bad shape" Dan went on "You couldn't even lift those weights today, just because your precious girlfriend came over"

Nathan rolled his eyes, but his father ignored it and went on.

"I don't think it's wise to have her over just before the game" Dan continued "It is okay to have fun, son, but she shouldn't be the reason you ruin your life and your career".

Dan Scott was obviously talking from his own experience, Nathan knew this much. Dan's failure was called Lucas Scott. He was his son, the one he didn't except and the reason Nathan was getting even more lectures and tortures nowadays. Lucas joined the Ravens, or even worse Whitey made him join and now Dan was reminded of his failure all the time when he went to the games. Nathan hated that Lucas caused his father to be even a bigger bully and just hoped the blond would get bored on the bench eventually. It was Lucas first game. None of the players was on the court the exact day that they joined the team.

"Dad" Nathan just pressed out, but he was once again ignored.

"I don't care if you are annoyed to talk your sexual activities with me Nate, but if you invite your girlfriend over before the game, we will have to talk this over and over again" Dan went on with a big smile on his face and Nathan laughed.

"What is so funny?" Dan asked and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well she isn't my girlfriend anymore" Nathan said and looked at his father "you really want to talk about it? Well what do you want to know? Some tips on sex life in general or just if you can go…" Nathan went on but was stopped from a cough of his mother.

"Nathan Royal Scott" she whispered and Nathan turned around with a smile.

"Sorry" he said ironical and Dan looked at his son with a big fat smile.

"You are getting in the fighting mood, your old man gets that" he said and Nathan took his bag and breathed out.

"Yeah, whatever" he whispered and walked out the door.

"So he once again broke up with Peyton" Deb said leaning against the door.

"Well he doesn't want to get tied down" Dan laughed.

"No that's what you wish for Dan" she mumbled and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"So you really aren't coming?" Lucas asked and his mother walked for the kitchen and mumbled something about staying up all night and something with inventory. Lucas couldn't believe his ears. His mother supported him all this time, she was always there for him and now – when he needed her the most – she bailed. He missed basketball. It was a big part of his life before he started to be in the same league as Nathan. The kids found out that they were related. After that he hated going back there and to face the son his father had chosen over him. His mother wasn't fond of him leaving basketball like this, but he could tell she was released. She was absent-minded when she drove him to practice and she wasn't much better all day at home. Lucas breathed out and turned around with his back to the kitchen and made his way towards the door.

"Me and Keith are going to be there" Haley said with an encouraging smile. Haley was his best friend since he could have thought back. He didn't remember how they met, or how they became this close, but he was thankful for it almost every day. The girl with the reddish brown hair laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled once again.

"Go get them champ" she said and Lucas laughed.

"Go get them champ?" he quoted her ironically.

"Well I don't know what one is supposed to wish someone who goes out for a game" Haley said and punched his shoulder.

"How about: good luck?" Keith suggested and Haley rolled her eyes.

"So typical" she smirked and walked behind the counter with the empty plates in her hand.

Keith laughed and Lucas joined him.

"But really Luke" Keith pulled the boy in a hug "good luck"

"Thanks Keith" Lucas said and they let go again. Keith was looking past the blonde towards the kitchen.

"I try to talk her into coming" he promised and Lucas nodded.

"Thanks" he smiled and walked for the door.

"Oh gosh, whatever: good luck Luke" he heard Haley say and smiled.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the stairs of her house, waiting for Brooke to pick her up. She once again broke up with Nathan. This wasn't anything new for their relationship anymore. She got used to it. Her heart didn't break anymore from his comments or his actions.

"_I have other options you know?" Nathan said and smirked "and you will crawl back anyways"_

And this was exactly what she got used to do. She hated to be with him, but she hated it even more to be alone. Yeah Nathan never was the ideal boyfriend. They started to date because he was bored and wanted to score a cheerleader. At least this was what she had accused him of, and he never denied it. Maybe they would last two days apart, but she was sure he would apologize sooner or later. She also knew that she would probably be the one standing in front of his house and break their fight. Peyton Sawyer knew that this was unhealthy, but somehow she pulled herself into this vicious circle and she couldn't find a way out there yet.

She hated to have the house all by herself and she hasn't seen her father for months now. With Nathan no matter how hurtful their relationship was, she at least knew that she could count on not to being alone.

* * *

"So, we do hate that Lucas dude, right?" Tim asked and Nathan rolled his eyes. Tim has used to be one of his best friends and sometimes he wondered why. In moments like this he remembered how useful it was to have him around. He was the one hating Lucas nowadays, but Tim was the one who had done all the dirty work in telling the basketball team who is to like and who is to be treated like dirt. Nathan was thankful that the team was all covering him.

"It's ridiculous" Jake breathed out as he ran past the two guys.

Okay, maybe not everyone, but the most guys from the team were on Nate's side. Vegas already came up with at least 10 ways to torture Lucas out of the team and Jason told him he would back him

up on that and that they were working on getting Lucas kicked by Whitey himself.

Yeah being Nathan Royal Scott came with many privileges.

"Come on Nathan, this is a warm up, not the talking hour" Dan's voice filled the room.

His father wasn't one of them, Nathan noticed and started running towards the line and caught the ball. As Lucas was standing next to him. He didn't even bother to look his half brother in the eye. He just laughed.

"So you really showed" he pressed out and Lucas was getting the breath to answer as Nathan interrupted him.

"I don't need to make your life a living hell, the guys already don't like you, my dad didn't even once say anything about you and I don't care how strong of a player you are with your friends, you will never beat me. So if this is some kind of unsolved daddy issue, where you decide to show him you would have been a better choice…just go home" Nathan says and starts to run towards the basket. He dunks and lands on his feet catching the ball. Lucas watches his brother and wonders if the dark haired is right and he should just leave.

* * *

Brooke smiles at Peyton.

"You didn't! Again?" she asks and Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Yeah he was being a jerk about my art and my music" the curly says and Brooke laughs.

"Well he will regret it" she smirks "we're invited to a college party today - a lot of cute frat boys included"

Peyton can't but laugh at this comment. She knows that all the emotional talk that Brooke and she had after the first break- up wasn't in season anymore. She had come to the brunette for comfort a thousand times since then. Brooke got used to this temporary fight and had a brand new tactic to deal with it.

"How did we get invited to a frat party?" Peyton asks and Brooke smiles brightly. She didn't know if Peyton was again in a broody and crying mood, but it seemed like she was curious about the party and this was normally a good sign.

"Rachel met this guy, he is a bartender or something and he invited us" Brooke laughs "I guess he just invited her…" there was a little pause "but who cares anyways, right?"

Brooke started to hang out with Rachel more often after Peyton got together with Nathan. The brunette felt like the third wheel and so she started to hang out with the slut she now called friend. Who would have guessed she and Rachel would have this much in common? They both had absent parents and as well trust issues. It was good to go out together and forget out all the real life.

"So are you coming with us?" Brooke raised one eyebrow.

"How could I say no to Brooke Davis?" Peyton laughed and Brooke nodded.

"Exactly" she winked as they stopped the car in the parking lot of the school.

* * *

Lucas looked at the cheerleaders that were now entering the gym. Peyton was among them. He had this crush on her for years now, though he never really talked to her. She told him to get out of her way once or twice and he willingly did so. He liked what he imagined her to be. In his head she was the misunderstood artist that was so breakable and needed to be saved.

"Lucas" Whitey's voice got him out of his dream world and he started to run again.

Brooke looked at the guys who were running through the hall and smirked at Peyton.

"Getting second thoughts already?" she teased and Peyton shook her head.

"It's on him to apologize" Peyton stated and Brooke giggled.

"Right" she smirked and saw Rachel stretching already.

"Hey slut" Brooke smiled and Rachel looked up.

"What's up bitch?" she replied and Peyton couldn't get how the two girl were friends and still talked like this.

"Trying to tease the poor team?" Brooke asked and Rachel laughed.

"Like you won't right now?" she teased her brunette friend and Brooke grinned.

"Never said I wouldn't" she smirked and started to stretch down to her feet. Her ass was stretched towards the basketball field and she grinned at her friend.

Vegas almost ran into Tim as he noticed the brunette loll in front of him. Nathan noticed the almost accident and also his ex standing close.

"Nice butt Davis" he smirked as he ran past Brooke and she looked up surprised as she heard Nate's voice and looked after him for a while before getting her voice back.

"I guess he is trying to make you jealous" the dimpled girl said and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Whatever".

"You know your girlfriend is Peyton, right?" Tim asked and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I know that" he smirked "we are broken up and now I am a fair game"

"So you try to score Brooke?" Tim asked staggered.

"Try to keep up Tim" Nathan laughed.

"I heard you are single today?" Vegas smirked and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah you heard right" he verified.

"Well there is a big party and I promise you won't leave with empty hands" Vegas guaranteed and Nathan leered.

"I can't say no to that I guess" he agreed.

"Nice" Tim smiled and almost ran into Lucas.

"Watch were you run" Whitey screamed.

* * *

The gym was starting to get filled and he was still searching for them. How was he supposed to survive it here alone? But then out of nowhere he noticed the poncho of his friend and also Keith's jacket – just his mum was nowhere to be seen. Lucas breathed out frustrated. She didn't change her mind. He needed to collect himself and give his uncle and Haley a smile, even if it was half hearted. He was nervous to be in the game and all he wanted was for his mum to approve it. She obviously didn't.

"Son?" Dan's voice was heard and out of reflex Lucas turned around, just to find that Nathan turned around as well.

"Remember assistance is not as good as to score" Dan gave an important piece of advice to Nathan.

Lucas turned away after he watched his half-brother run away and looked into his father's eyes. He had so much hate brooding inside him now. This man was the reason, his own mother would rather work than see him play.

"So who is the new guy?" Brooke wondered and Peyton was still moody and didn't react.

"Hey he isn't my responsibility" Brooke reminded the blonde "and I didn't ask him to comment on my ass"

"Though you can't blame him" Rachel laughed "after yet another break-up he is fair game anyways"

"Stay away from him slut" Peyton warned her and Rachel laughed.

"Gosh" Rachel smiled "I am not even close into high school boys"

"Yeah she is more into bartenders anyway" Brooke laughed and got a slap on her arm from the red haired.

"Lucas" Bevin's voice filled the room.

"What?" Brooke stopped and looked at her blonde friend confused.

"The guy he is Lucas Scott" Bevin smiled as if they just asked.

"Scott?" Rachel, Brooke and Peyton got out together and Bevin nodded not getting why this was so astonishing.

* * *

"Nathan, Vegas, Jake, Tim and Lucas you go as the starting five" Whitey announced and Nathan looked surprised. Since when would Whitey let a newbie start in a game, or since when even let him play at all. Nathan wanted to protest but the couch stopped him.

"I made my decision and whoever isn't pleased with that may leave now and never come back" he said and all the guys closed their mouths shut.

"I thought so" he smirked and looked at the blonde.

"I trust you" he mumbled as the rest went towards the game field.

Lucas faked a smile, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He never played outside the River Court and he never had been watched while he played. At least he never knew it. Keith valuated this rule when he invited Whitey to watch him play, and if he didn't Lucas wouldn't be here. But now he was there in a room filled with fellow students and teachers and his father and all he wanted to do was to run away.

"Not give him any assistance" Vegas mumbled and all the guys nodded, except Jake.

"Great Ravens have the ball, Nathan Scott runs through and passes to Vegas who goes for a…no he passes back to Nathan and the ball is in" Mouth's voice filled the room. He had become a game announcer and Brooke grinned to Rachel.

"So slut, any plans to seduce the barboy?" she asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That I can do in my sleep, he is already craving me" Rachel smiled and Peyton rolled her eyes. Somehow she couldn't stand Rachel. She didn't know why but it was just a fact.

"Well than anyone else is a fair game?" Brooke asked and Rachel nodded.

"Except I change my mind" she remembered her friend and Brooke laughed.

"Nope you already announced a fair game" Brooke smirked and turned around to watch the game again. Nathan was in a good shape she couldn't stop but think, but she forced the thought out of her head.

The ball was dead and rolling outside, Nathan was the one who ran after it and landed in front of Brooke's legs, when he threw the ball back into the game.

"Nice view" he leered and Brooke looked shocked once again. He got up and ran back to the game. She was left there stunned at his comments. She also was getting pissed that he had chosen her to be the girl he wanted to make Peyton jealous with. She wasn't just a cheerleader.

The clock showed 10 seconds and Ravens were having the ball. Nathan was doubled immediately. Vegas tried to block the guys, but failed. Jake was in control of the ball and he noticed that the only open spot was Lucas. It was the make or break of the game and Jake passed the ball to the blonde. Lucas was surprised and went for a fade away. The ball was in the air. 3 seconds left. It touched the basket and started rolling. The audience was silent and awaiting for the ball to get it. It didn't. Lucas fell down on his knees and the referee ended the game.

"Don't sweat it" Jake mumbled as he walked past Lucas.

Nathan looked down at him.

"Nice work man" he laughed and walked for the bench. Yes Lucas was the reason the Ravens lost their first game of the season.

* * *

"Peyton come on" Brooke ran after the blonde and she barely looked back until Brooke remembered that she drove her here.

"How the hell will you get home?" the brunette asked and the blonde turned around.

"I walk for all I care" she said overdramatically.

"Oh come on, he just tries to make you jealous" Brooke explained "and it's working" she added. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she said.

Brooke looked back at Rachel and the red haired nodded. She already knew what Brooke was about to ask.

"Here" Brooke handed Peyton her keys "Rachel will bring me home" she mumbled and Peyton took the keys.

"Whatever" she said once again and left.

Brooke looked after the blonde for a while.

"She will get over it" Rachel said right behind her and Brooke turned around.

"I hope so" she mumbled.

"Come on, we have a party to attend" Rachel reminded her.

* * *

The party was heating up and Brooke noticed Rachel somewhere in the corner making out with Owen – this was the bartender's name. Rachel was drunk, but still she always knew what she was doing, so Brooke decided not to be bothered. Or maybe the alcohol made her head stop worrying.

"Want another drink?" a dark haired guy asked her and she already had forgotten his name.

"Yeah, that would be nice…" she looked a bit ashamed and her dimples were showing. The guy didn't mind to remind her of his name.

"Percy" he said and she put her hand on his arm.

"Sorry" she whispered "it's just there are so many of you guys here and I am really bad with names"

"So a long island?" he asked and she nodded handing him her empty glass.

She was feeling good about herself right now and she enjoyed the attention of the guys in the room. Brooke noticed each and every stare and glance. At least 3 of the guys wanted to get with her, but she didn't want to end the night yet. Percy was a nice guy and he had something dangerous about him and she was glad she hadn't cut her night short yet. She was dancing to the sounds that filled the room as she felt two hands on her hips. She smiled as she noticed that the guy was pulling her closer. Her back was now against his front as they moved together to the music. She didn't know that Percy would be back so fast, neither that he would come without the promised drinks, but she liked that he finally managed to make the next step. She tilted her head back and saw dark hair and also blue eyes, but these were way too familiar. She stopped her moves immediately and the dark haired guy laughed.

"Something wrong?" his voice mumbled against her ear and the way he said it made her shiver. The alcohol blurred her thoughts and she just turned around – still way too close to him.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" she asked and he pulled her closer by grabbing her hips again.

"Dancing" he muttered and she frowned.

"Well than go and get yourself a hoe" she mumbled back feisty and Nathan laughed.

"Peyton is not here" he joked and Brooke pushed him away with her hand on his chest. She didn't even notice that she was still dancing with him.

"She is my friend and you know that" Brooke reminded him and stepped away, but his hands forced her back.

"She will never know" he promised and Brooke was confused. His hands burned trough the material of her shirt and it felt like she was burning now too.

"I don't know what game you play, Nate" she whispered "but I will not be your girl in-between"

Brooke turned around and noticed Vegas and Tim sitting on the couch and she was sure they haven't paid attention to her, because they seemed completely drunk.

"Well I thought you might miss me" Nathan whispered again into her ear, while his hands ran down her arms.

"Why would I?" she asked and couldn't stop a shiver from running down her arms.

"Well" Nathan smirked as he noticed it "we were good together, remember?" he whispered again and kissed her earlobe.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well" Nathan smirked as he noticed it "we were good together, remember?" he whispered again and kissed her earlobe._

Brooke closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her earlobe. She wanted to fight the feeling, but she was melting right there in his arms. She missed his touch, though there was barely a situation where she knew that she missed it, but now she noticed she did. Nathan smiled as he was aware that the brunette shivered again and nibbled on her ear a bit longer.

"Stop it" she winced and Nathan chuckled next to her ear. He wasn't used to a helpless Brooke and yet this was all he wanted her to be right now: helplessly craving more of him.

"You don't seem to want me to stop" he whispered at her ear and kissed it once again, while his hands rested on her lower back. He knew exactly that this was just her subconscious warning her to stop and he wasn't afraid to fight it.

"You are with Peyton and I rather don't remember that we were anything" she breathed out. Still she needed to concentrate so that her voice wouldn't break. Nathan's face made a weird expression, but Brooke didn't notice, she was just preoccupied to stay cool. It was hard to tell him to stop, because every inch of her body wanted him to continue. She wanted him to keep holding her this close.

"Technically I am not with Peyton" Nathan kissed her neck and Brooke shivered once again. Nathan's lips were working their way down to her shoulder and she closed her eyes in pleasure, though she knew she wasn't supposed to feel any. She opened her eyes fast and looked around shocked as she remembered that Vegas and Tim were still sitting on the couch and could watch them. No one knew about her and Nathan yet and she wouldn't let anyone find out. Brooke managed to forget about it and she pleaded that so did he. Obviously he still remembered and he wouldn't let her forget it this easily either.

"Not here, not yet" she mumbled and stepped away from him. It was like she had been intoxicated for the past few moments and she was catching fresh air again. Nathan wondered about her choice of words, not here was not a no. He smiled brightly at the brunette that now realized how she must have sounded.

"Actually try never" she whispered and knew that she needed to get away – otherwise she couldn't guarantee for her next moves. Nathan was still so close and he was still forbidden. Brooke started walking and did not turn back to look at the dark haired Scott. As she was almost by the stairs she ran into the other dark haired boy.

"Hey gorgeous" Percy said when he returned with two long island ice teas. Brooke smiled at him and took the cocktail out of his hand and poured at least a half of it down. Her heart was banging inside her chest and she was thankful for any ease of this pain. Flashbacks came to her that she tried to forget once again with each and every sip. Her hands were still shaking and she felt like she would collapse any moment now.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Brooke nodded. She lied obviously but this boy was too drunk to notice anyway. And she wouldn't discuss it with a stranger.

"Sure" she whispered and licked her lips. She needed a distraction right now, her body was craving to be touched and her lips needed to be kissed. Her skin still burned from the touches that Nathan left. She looked at the frat boy standing there in front of her like a snake looking down her next bite. He was good looking. He had a typical Californian body which added with the dark hair of his was just yummy. And he was also an easy victim for her right now. He had been staring her up and down all night and she knew he wasn't giving her alcohol to be nice.

"You know that was kinda sweet of you to grab me yet another drink" Brooke said in her seductive raspy voice and Percy smirked. She knew that he would try to seem like it wasn't worth mentioning and was just waiting for his line.

"It wasn't such a big deal" he smiled and leaned against the banister. Brooke smiled seeing that her game was working on the guy and leaned against him. She was still feeling Nathan's lips on her earlobe as she looked at the guy once again before moving even closer.

"Still you didn't get a proper thank you" she whispered in a sorry voice of her and bit her under lip while her eyes were starring right into his. This was part of the game and she knew what would come next, but her eyes travelled back to the spot she just stand with Nathan and saw him watching her. There was no backing out now. His eyes pinned her down, like he wanted to forbid her to kiss this guy, but he should have known better.

"Well, I guess I didn't" he agreed and watched her lean even closer in.

"Well…" she breathed almost against his lips and he was surprised "how do you want me to thank you?" she raised her eyebrow and the frat boy couldn't resist but pull her closer.

"I can think of at least 10 different things" he smirked and rested his hand on her lower back "and they all start like this"

* * *

Rachel smiled as she entered Owen's room. It was a mess. His sportswear was all around the room and somewhere in the corner she noticed an empty pizza box next to the Chinese take-out. He obviously didn't care much about tidiness. Next to his bed there were two bottles of coke.

"It's a bit….well actually a lot" Owen smirked and Rachel turned around to face him. Her eyebrow was raised and she wondered if the guy knew how wrong he was by taking her here. Owen laughed as he saw her eyes and kicked his dirty socks under his bed.

"And you brought me here, because you really think you can score me in this mess?" she asked him surprised and the dark-haired laughed.

"No one said I will score you" Owen smiled and Rachel was irritated.

"So you don't?" she asked while she walked closer to him, so that her body was against his and Owen couldn't play cool anymore. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up until his lips met hers.

"I didn't say that either" he corrected her between kisses and Rachel laughed. Guys were so easy. Owen brought her to his bed and put her down as he kept kissing her.

"Actually I am not going to sleep with you here in this mess" she protested and Owen laughed.

"The toilets in the club were good enough" he reminded her and she grinned.

"Yeah, but that was just a spontaneous thing" she corrected him "and actually I bet they were less infected than this room" she looked around as he kissed her neck and she poured like a cat, when he found just the right spot.

"So you still saying no?" he asked and Rachel pressed her lips together before she could speak again.

"Yeah" she pressed out and Owen gave her a look.

"Well the last time I checked this wasn't the definition of friends with benefits" he grinned against her skin and she giggled.

"I just mean not here" she smiled and rolled him over so that she was on top now.

"Where you want to go than?" he asked and Rachel smiled.

"I don't care, as long as it is cleaner than this" she smiled and got up.

"Or dirty in a good way" she corrected herself. Owen grabbed her hips and pulled her back into a kiss.

"Is there ever a dirty bad?" he asked and the red-haired nodded.

"This mess" she looked around and found a poster of some half naked girls.

"Oh come on, my body is so much hotter and yet I never been in magazines" she said and rolled her eyes.

"What a waste" Owen agreed and Rachel got up and walked for the door.

Owen got up and followed her. He couldn't resist her in any possible way so he just did as he was told and his head was burning as he was looking for a place he could have take her. It all started when he noticed that the girl that he saw almost every Friday in his club was actually underage. He told her she should stop coming here, because he couldn't just keep pouring her those drinks. The girl looked up at him and told him how boring his life would be without her. He first tried to deny it, but she knew exactly what effect she had on him.

So he allowed her to come and after a while she started to bring Brooke along.

Someday as he wasn't working they started to dance and ended in the before mentioned toilet. Well since then they had this little arrangement and Owen liked each and every second of it.

* * *

Nathan's stomach twitched as he watched the brunette make out with some random guy. He didn't want it to go like this. At least he didn't want her to spend her night in some frat boy's room, he wanted… Nathan walked over to the bar and ordered just another beer. He slowly took some sips out of the bottle and tried not to look at the stairs again, but somehow his gaze now and again travelled there, like he couldn't control it. He saw how Brooke was now pressed against the banister and how her leg was around this guy's waist. Nathan took yet another sip and tried to calm down.

There was no reason for him to get upset over that. He was still somehow dating Peyton at least all it would take him to hook up with the blonde was a phone call, or even a message, oh god let's face it he would probably even get laid with an question mark that he would send her. But the blonde wasn't the one he was obsessing about right now. It was her brunette friend that now seemed to leave upstairs. He watched her walk away and noticed that the frat boy decided to bring the glasses back first. Nathan felt a wave of jealousy and he couldn't deny that all he wanted was to go up there.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her room and looking through old photos of her and Nathan while she was listening to the latest record of NOFX. She hated how happy they looked on most of the photos; because she knew exactly that they weren't happy. This one where she was in his arm just before the game was taken maybe an hour before they had their first really big fight. She never understood how Nathan could have been all flirty towards all the other cheerleaders, while he was dating her. The other was taken in front of his house, when his mum saw them. They just acted like they weren't just in a middle of a fight. Peyton had heard rumors that Nathan had slept with Bevin, while they were on a break and he didn't even try to calm her down. He just went on about being free while they are on a break and that Bevin wouldn't be his first choice to cheat on her with.

Peyton was mad as hell when she came home that day. She just started to throw things through her room and randomly hitting against stuff. Yeah some might have found it weird, but she was like this when she was mad, she just needed to let some steam off.

She checked her wrist and it still felt weird. She had broken it when she had one of the numerous fights with Nathan. She closed the tab with all the photos and wondered why it hurt her more that Nathan was hitting on Brooke. Brooke was one of the few people she trusted to stay away from her boyfriend while they were on a break and still she got all mad at her best friend.

Peyton breathed out and got her cell out.

* * *

"Lucas" Haley knocked on his door and after a while the blonde opened it. He still looked like he witnessed murder and Haley breathed out.

"See I gave you time to cool down and be all broody and moody about it" Haley said and walked inside his room.

"Haley" Lucas protested but the girl just sat down on his bed.

"I don't care for any excuses" Haley said and looked at him "you screwed up, well deal with it" she said and Lucas was confused.

"We can watch a movie or go upstairs for yet another water balloon fight" Haley suggested and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I screwed up in front of the school" Lucas said and Haley looked up at him.

"Or we can talk about that" she agreed "you missed one shot"

"It was the winning shot" Lucas said and sat down hitting his head softly against the wall. Haley turned around to face him and smiled softly.

"It was one shot Luke" she mumbled "it can happen"

"But it shouldn't" Lucas said and closed his eyes. He felt how the ball left his hand and all he wanted was to have this ball back.

"And it won't anymore" Haley whispered and Lucas looked up.

"You were in a bad shape, since your mum wasn't at the game" Hales mumbled "but you should have listened to what she had to say to you earlier"

"I don't care if she feels guilty now" Lucas pouted and Haley punched his arm.

"Will you stop acting like a five year old?" Haley wondered "your mum made a mistake! Parents tend to do some of them to you know?" she asked and Lucas looked at her.

"How come you are so wise today Haley Bob?" Lucas asked and Haley laughed.

"Well Lucas Eugene Scott, because I am all the time, you just never notice" she grinned and leaned against the same wall.

"So we have some Shakespeare stuff here, Fast and Furious and also Hangover, which do you want to see?" she asked and Lucas grinned.

"You may pick" he smirked and Haley looked at her DVDs.

"Damn, if I have known that I would have brought some chick flicks" she pouted.

"Well, glad you didn't think this far" he laughed and Haley picked a DVD and put the recorder on.

"Thanks Hales" Lucas whispered and the girl beside him smirked.

"You need some ass kicking from time to time, and I am honored to do this job" she smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"I promise to be to your services if you ever need ass kicking" he laughed and Haley looked up.

"I don't make mistakes, remember?" she smiled and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah I must remember that one" he teased as the movie started. His friend knew exactly how he had to be treated after a bad day and he was glad to have her. Just a tiny bit of guilt overcame him, when he remembered how he closed the door in front of his mother's face and told her he needed a break and he wouldn't talk to her right now.

Well tomorrow he would apologize anyway and she probably knew that.

* * *

"_Sorry that I was a bitch earlier. The break-up is still hard on me, though I was here like 1000 times by now, luv P. Sawyer"_

Brooke read the message and put her cell back in her pocket. She washed her face once again with ice cold water and breathed out. She would have loved to know where the hell Rachel was. Brooke needed to get home or at least away from Nathan. This whole thing was making her fall back like half a year and she didn't want to go back there. Brooke looked at the mirror and just breathed out.

"Okay B. Davis" she mumbled "it will be okay, just play it tough and try to find Rachel" she decided and walked out of the bathroom but was pulled by her hand and pressed against the wall. She felt the cold material behind her in a contrast of hot hands that were holding her now.

"Get off me" Brooke whispered.

"Nice act in kissing this jerk" Nathan leaned against her ear and whispered. His breath was tickling her and she tried to focus again.

"I don't know what you mean" she exhaled and barely was standing still.

"Wasn't it to make me jealous?" he wondered playfully.

"No" she said in her hard voice and Nathan laughed.

"Were you thinking about spending the night with that pathetic guy just not to give in with me?" Nathan asked arrogant and Brooke tried to pull away.

"I don't think it's none of your business who I hook up with and don't flatter yourself it wouldn't be about you" Brooke said and Nathan chuckled.

"Well you seemed to need to make out with him pretty badly after our dance" Nathan grinned and Brooke looked away.

"Maybe we just had our dance because I had mistaken you for him?" she said and Nathan's mouth was still covered with a grin.

"And now you try to mistake him for me?" he wondered and Brooke exhaled once again.

"Are you still playing hard to get?" Nathan wondered and Brooke pushed him away.

"I am not playing Nate" she busted out and Nathan stepped back with his hands raised.

"Whatever you say" he grinned and Brooke breathed in before starting her talk again.

"I made a mistake like half a year ago…" she stopped as she checked if anyone they knew were around.

"I was drunk and you were there and you were broken up with Peyton so it happened once" Brooke went on "and it won't happen again" she said before she tried to walk away.

"Actually if I could I would take it back any time" she said while she wanted to walk away.

Nathan pulled her back by her hand and when she was turned around towards him he grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer. His head was close to hers and there were just inches between his lips and hers. Brooke wanted to resist, but it was so hard with the flashbacks of the past hunting her every second that she searched for a clear thought.

"Tell me it's because you don't want me" he mumbled as he started to kiss her neck and she was shivering once again. She felt the hot marks that each kiss was leaving and she wanted to push him away, but her hands were just too shaky to manage this.

"I…" Brooke stopped as she was fighting to breathe even. Words wouldn't come out of her mouth and her body wasn't under her control anymore. She should have drunk less instead of drowning this long island ice tea.

"Brooke?" she heard Rachel's voice from downstairs coming up and Nathan was still holding on to her. Rachel was smiling at Vegas and Tim who were still sitting wasted on the couch.

"Could she have left?" Owen wondered and Rachel shook her head.

"I am her ride" she told him and screamed after her friend once again. She knew that Brooke must have been somewhere here. Maybe she was in some of the rooms.

"Where is this guy's room, the one she hang out with?" she asked and Owen laughed.

"I'll bring you there" he smirked and they walked upstairs together. The brunette heard footsteps and wanted to push Nathan away, but he resisted her force.

"Let go" Brooke insisted and Nathan laughed as he pulled her into an open room and closed the door behind them.

"Tell me" he whispered as he kissed her chin and his hands travelled for her skirt.

"Nathan" she protested but her protest was less than a whisper "Peyton" she mumbled and Nathan pulled her down on the bed.

"She will never know" he grinned against her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

„Brooke, where the hell are you?" Rachel kept searching for the brunette after she and Owen found Percy's room empty.

"And you are sure this one is his?" Rachel asked and Owen nodded. She hoped he would at least hesitated, but he didn't he obviously was sure about his answer and Rachel exhaled.

"Sure as hell" he promised and Rachel leaned against the wall. Owen knew that the girl was outraged now and he felt sorry that he wasn't able to help her.

"I swear if any of your guys here hurt her or drugged her or both, I will kick their little asses until they will die in pain" Rachel said angry and frustrated and Owen leaned against the wall beside her.

"I would even help you with that" he smiled as she still looked worried.

"I shouldn't have left her alone here" she mumbled and Owen took her hand. After two months of benefiting this was the first intimate gesture and Rachel was about to pull away.

"Remember the friends part is included" Owen reminded her and she nodded. Rachel hated this word "friends with benefits" she never cared for the friends part, but now she kinda liked to have someone who helped her search. She would have never said it aloud though.

"Fine" she agreed as they walked through the corridor banging at each and every door. Fine was the best thing Owen could have get away with and he knew that, so he just smiled and started to knock on some random doors, searching for the brunette that caused Rachel so many troubled thoughts.

* * *

"Peyton will never know?" Brooke asked in disbelieve. She twitched her mouth and looked at Nathan who nodded. Brooke rolled her eyes in disbelieve. She couldn't believe he just said it. It was like with this sentence her mind finally switched from autopilot back to normal. She couldn't believe her ears and she knew that this wasn't just her imagining that. She pushed him over and got up. Her mind was overloaded as she noticed that she almost had given in and let Nathan have her.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he watched her get up. He couldn't understand why her mood changed this fast, neither what caused it.

"I have self-control" Brooke muttered as she shook her hair and took a deep breath.

"And how long would it take me to break it?" Nathan smiled as he sat up.

"I am not playing games here Nathan" she said and buttoned her skirt close "I am Peyton's friend and I am not going to hurt her….again" Brooke pressed the last part out. She would not give him the satisfaction of mentioning this.

"Well you said it yourself you already did" he smiled as he got up off the bed and walked towards her.

"Damage done, so there is nothing else to risk" he smiled and put his hand on her arm.

She snapped it away and looked at him.

"I would love to take it back, each and every moment" she said and looked at his now blank face "but I can't, so all I can do is to spare her from any more pain"

Brooke knew that this would be hard on his ego and she hoped it would be, because she needed him to stop trying, simply because she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her self-control like this all the time around him. Nathan knew that she wanted to make him stop trying and he wanted to stop himself… this comment still made him doubt that she was just trying to get rid of him.

"It's not gonna happen" she breathed out.

Nathan wondered if this was Brooke's last comment on this thing and she tried to stay calm and not make him doubt her. It was all like some kind of game and the one with the best poker face would win. Brooke almost felt like she was in control of the situation, when someone knocked on their door.

"Brooke, you're in here?" Rachel's voice was heard and Brooke looked at Nathan. She knew that this situation wouldn't look good to any stranger and that's when she knew that she would probably lose this match.

"Get into the closet" she whispered but Nathan didn't move an inch. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him into the closed with her bare hands.

"Why?" Nathan smiled softly not moving an inch "people were too dumb to notice back then let's test if they are cleverer today"

Brooke tensed and looked at him. She shouldn't have gone after his ego, because she managed to really bruise it with her last comment and now she knew that he would try to find a way to get his revenge. And right now it looked like he was having the best cards.

"Brooke?" Rachel tried again and knocked on the door once again.

"I am not playing any games Nathan" she mumbled and he opened his belt and his pants. Brooke looked at him in surprise.

"You're not thinking that I am going…" she laughed surprised and raised her eyebrows and he joined.

"No, but they would not know you didn't" he smirked and messed up the bed.

"Nathan" she warned him and he just looked up at her while he was messing up his hair.

"I don't have anything to lose" he laughed "they all think I am a cheating ass and if they knew who I cheated with… they might understand me" he chuckled as Brooke nervously walked over to him. She put her hands on his belt and looked at him.

"Don't you dare to play this out Nate" she whispered.

"Why not?" he smirked as he felt her hands shake as she tried to zip his pants steer close.

"Because you don't want to see my bitchy side" she breathed against his ear and smirked as she felt him shiver.

"I played fair, while you played dirty" she mumbled and he felt her fingernails run up and down his back now.

"But believe me, I can play dirty…and you don't want to play with me this way" she laughed and kissed his earlobe "Plus, if they find you here with me…you won't ever get a chance with Peyton again" she breathed in his ear and pulled away.

"Will you now hide in the damn closet?" she looked at him.

* * *

"I have looked all around the house for you, why didn't you answer to my screaming?" Rachel asked and Brooke got up from the bed. She looked apologetically at her friend and tried to form a smile on her lips. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking. One more second and Rachel would have seen Brooke push Nathan inside the closet. She still couldn't believe that she managed to persuade him to hide.

"Sorry Ray, I must have fallen asleep" Brooke mumbled in a sweet and innocent voice while she rubbed her eyes. This must have seen real, her voice even was raspier and broke once. She knew it was because of all the stress she had felt, but she was glad that she at least sounded tiered. Brooke hated to lie to Rachel, but not even her friend would find out what happened half a year ago and as sure as hell not under this circumstances.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find you anywhere" Brooke mumbled and Owen laughed. Brooke's thoughts were running wild and still she had to play this charade through. She was scared that any moment Nathan would decide to walk out. She couldn't believe that her line worked this well. Nathan was leaning against the wall on the closet and his heart was racing as well. Brooke's breath was still on his ears and her voice still rang in them. She told him that she also was willing to play dirty, somehow this made him smile.

"At least she seems to be fine, I guess there will be no ass kicking for you tonight" Owen smirked at Rachel and she snapped.

"Are you sure there won't be any if you keep talking like this?" she raised her eyebrow and Brooke giggled. Owen walked closer and put his hand on her hip.

"I think you are way too relieved to smack me" he mumbled into her ear and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she just let out.

"I am not a 10 year old, Rachel… I can take care of myself" Brooke laughed and her eyes unconsciously went towards the closet where Nathan was hiding. She wondered how uncomfortable this must have been for him. The closet seemed to be too tiny to fit the basketball player in.

"Okay we're driving home now" Rachel mumbled and searched for her keys in her purse.

"Right" Brooke mumbled and bit her lip "I feel rested though now, so if you want to stay a bit longer?" she joked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, it was hard enough to find you, I am not losing sight of you again" she noted and showed her keys to Brooke.

"Come on drunky" she teased and Brooke fixed her clothes.

"Alright, let's go" she smiled and followed Owen and Rachel out. She stopped before she closed the door and smiled. Right now she was in control and she liked it.

* * *

Owen laughed as he heard the girls argue and let them walk out. But just as soon as they were out the door, he walked upstairs and opened the door of the room he had just been in. Nathan was still standing there undecided of what he should do now.

"Nate?" Owen asked surprised and the dark-haired Scott looked up.

"What's up man?" he asked as he saw his favorite barkeeper walk in.

"I expected to find Percy here, or even Brandon, but you?" he asked "shouldn't your sorry ass be at home with your cutie of a girlfriend?"

"Nah, we're broken up again" Nathan just laughed and tried to overplay the whole situation "why would you expect Percy or Brandon here?" he wondered, though he actually knew the answer. His hair was messed up and he must have seemed like he was hiding before. His eyes uncomfortably were travelling through the room and ignoring Owen's presents.

"Well they were the ones to hit on the dimpled brunette, I didn't even seen you talk to her" Owen laughed "nice work man"

"I don't get it" Nathan lied "why would you assume I scored Brooke?"

"Well you are in the room, she pretended to sleep in" Owen laughed, but Nathan still looked like he wasn't getting it. A moment later he joined Owen. The bartender was irritated and looked at the laughing school boy.

"I just entered the room, but damn you should have told me before, that she was sleeping in here" Nathan joked and Owen looked skeptical.

"Whatever you say man" he mumbled and walked downstairs. Nathan breathed out and followed him. This was close and he wasn't sure why he lied. He knew that the rumor would finally break him and Peyton up completely and open his way all the way into Brooke's panties, and still he lied for the sake of it. He shook his head and walked down. His brain must have been out of work for this period of time.

* * *

"You know I can understand her" Lucas mumbled and Haley laughed.

"Sure as hell you can, she is about to get married and now one of his friends calls and tells her they lost him" Haley agreed and Lucas shook his head.

"No, my mum I mean I get that she didn't want to come" Lucas whispered again and Haley paused the movie and turned around to face him. Normally she hated talking during a movie, but this was an exception. Lucas nodded.

"He hates me Hales" he said and looked at her and down to his hands.

"Yeah, but you aren't that fond of Nathan either" she whispered and Lucas shook his head again.

"Not him – I meant Dan" Lucas said and Haley exhaled. She hoped the blond broody guy would say someone else's name, but she was out of luck. Lucas had barely ever seemed breakable to her, but now he was sitting there with his blue eyes narrowed and nervously playing with his hands. She knew that he was suffering. This day sucked for him and did the opposite of building him up.

"I am sorry that I skipped the game" Karen leaned against the door as she obligatory knocked on it before.

Lucas looked up and Haley felt uncomfortable to sit there during a mother and son talk.

"I should call my mum…" Haley stuttered and Karen smiled softly at the girl.

"Tell her you stay over again" she whispered and Haley nodded.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she walked passed Karen.

Lucas still watched his mum and let her words replay in his head.

"I was a coward" Karen whispered as she sat down at his bed "and I should have been there"

"Sure as hell you should have been there. I needed your support" Lucas agreed. He was still pissed and some anger against Dan was still brooding inside him.

"I know…" she agreed and exhaled "I made a mistake, just because I was afraid to face my past with him, Luke" she added and for the first time it seemed like he heard something hurtful in his mother's voice. Lucas was sorry that he was the reason that she was this down.

"Maybe you don't have to face this fear again" Lucas tried to cheer her up "I might not be on the team by now"

"Stop it Luke, you made one mistake and you had a bad day, but this doesn't mean you get kicked out of the game" Karen tried to lighten the mood, but Lucas just looked at her.

"Maybe I am not good enough" he whispered and she stopped him right there.

"Stop it Lucas, and never think that again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and you shouldn't doubt your skills for a moment" she put her hand on his shoulder and he forced a smile to lighten his face.

"You put your life on hold for me kiddo, but now it's your time to rise and shine" she said and Lucas smile become a real one "don't let anyone get this spark out of you. Dan lost this spark and now he is a bitter man. I don't want you to end up like him"

They sat there in silence and after a while Karen walked out the door and closed it. Lucas was relieved that he had this talk with his mum and just as she walked out Haley came back in.

"So my mum already knew I was staying" Haley smiled softly and shyly through the door.

"I know, my mum arranged it" Lucas smiled as he walked for his closet and got Haley's pillow and blanket out as well as her sleep over clothes. They were actually his jersey and shorts from summer camp back when he was 14, but they still worked as sleep over clothes for his friend.

* * *

Brooke's head was burning and the sun almost blinded her. She rolled over and looked at the wall in front of her. She wondered where she was and how she even got into this bed. Bits and pieces of the evening started coming to her as she closed her eyes again.

"_Technically I am not with Peyton" Nathan kissed her neck._

Brooke breathed out and opened her eyes, before she closed them once again.

_Nathan pulled her down on the bed. _

"_She will never know" he grinned against her skin._

She opened her eyes fast now and sat up, breathing uneven.

"Good morning" Rachel smirked from the door and walked towards the brunette, just to handle her aspirin and a glass of water.

"Seems like you couldn't sleep off your hangover" the red-haired grinned and Brooke smiled relieved. This wasn't Nathan's room, which meant she was safe. She now remembered to warn him about playing with her, because now she would play dirty as well. She smirked at her friend.

"Well thanks to you my hangover will soon be over" Brooke said and Rachel laughed as she sat down beside her.

"I am sorry I left you alone there for so long" Rachel mumbled and Brooke looked in her sincere eyes and rolled her eyes.

"You were preoccupied with the cute bartender of yours, I get it" she grinned and Rachel was now the one to roll her eyes.

"He is not _MY_ barkeeper" Rachel emphasized and Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, right"

"I like the drunk and silent you so much better" Rachel teased and leaned against the wall.

"Tough" Brooke showed her a tongue and took another sip of water.

"You don't have to worry about me, you are not my mother" Brooke smiled and Rachel nodded.

"I know, but I do care about you, so deal with it" the red haired just said and Brooke laughed.

"Ray, you are getting soft" the brunette pointed out and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" she said and smacked her friends arm.

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes and noticed that he had been sleeping on the floor the whole night. He looked up at the bed next to him and saw Owen still sleeping tightly with messed up hair and an open mouth. From time to time a snore escaped his lips and Nathan laughed. He knew the guy let him crash here, because he wasn't in the condition for driving. Owen was actually a son of his dad's old friend. They met at a party that Dan was giving and Owen was as fed up with his dad showing him around as Nathan, so he just stole a bottle of vodka and some other things and invited Nathan to some cocktails in the beach house. Nathan had called some guys and girls from school and they turned their escape into a party. Actually this was the first night that Owen noticed Rachel. She was standing leaned against the wall and talking to some guy, who tried to score her.

"_Dude you will get burned with that one" Nathan warned him, but Owen just laughed it off._

He just watched her let the other guy down and smirked to himself. The girl was hot and tempered. This was exactly what he was searching and still he was too drunk to walk over and talk to her.

"_Never said I will try it with her" he mumbled and noticed that Nathan was preoccupied with some other girl. _

"_She isn't bad either" Owen smirked._

"_Yeah, screwed that one up" Nathan breathed out._


	4. Chapter 4

„Safe yet? " Brooke's voice came from behind the open door and Peyton looked up from her sketches. She was trying to ease her pain with a new "we are so over" art, but nowadays it just didn't seem to help anymore. Brooke was waving a white piece of clothes that symbolized a white flag.

"No moaning, no screaming at your best friend, because your boyfriend is a jerk?" Brooke asked to make sure and Peyton laughed.

"Was that a smile P. Sawyer?" Brooke wondered and her friend threw a pillow at her.

"I'm sorry…" the curly blonde said and felt a smile on her lips "I was a mess"

This was totally true. She felt like a mess lately and she was glad her best friend didn't take offence at her over reaction the other day at the game.

"Apology accepted" Brooke said while she posed for Peyton's web cam. She was swinging her hips from side to side slowly.

"Why? Because I love you" she smirked and bared her panties into the camera by lifting up her skirt.

"Brooke" Peyton let out shocked and the brunette laughed.

"That's what this things are for Peyton" she calmed her friend down and the blonde looked at the camera.

"Nathan could be watching" she mumbled and Brooke sighed.

"I doubt that" she smirked "I bet he is sleeping off his hangover. He must have got wasted to forget about the mistake he did yesterday" Brooke smiled and Peyton felt thankful that her friend tried to encourage her spirit. But Brooke's eyes wandered back to the camera and she grinned. She was actually pretty sure the dark-haired boy was watching.

"So you aren't in your cheer outfit as I see" Brooke looked Peyton down "change, hush hush" she commanded and Peyton got up.

"Fine" she mumbled and walked for her bathroom.

Brooke stayed in her friend's room and walked towards the web cam again. She leaned down against it and smiled before she pushed her chest up and started to unzip her jacket. Brooke knew how to make Nathan regret his moves yesterday. At least she hoped this was why she was taking her jacket off right now…

* * *

He was staring at the screen and couldn't believe what he saw. This wasn't why he ever turned Peyton's web cam on. He felt like a stalker because he used to channel in from time to time - actually to check out her new art or her favorite song. Lucas knew that the real reason was because he had a crush on her, but the other reasons sounded more normal to him. But now he was starring at Brooke's bra and he couldn't turn his eyes away.

"What are you doing there?" Haley asked as she walked in and Lucas closed the tab.

"Ehmm…. Nothing" he stuttered and Haley raised an eyebrow.

"We need you at work, perv" she said and threw him his apron "but please wash your hands first" she warned him and walked out. Lucas breathed out and wanted to make a snappy comment, but sadly he couldn't come up with anything. Of course he was needed at the café right NOW, he thought to himself and walked out of his room.

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe what Brooke was doing she went for the front of her bra as if to open it and smirked at the cam.

"You want it badly, don't you?" she asked into the camera and Nathan was sitting there and starring at her in shock. Never would he have expected that the teasing would start right now. She wasn't supposed to know he tuned in.

"Well tough" she said and zipped her top close again.

"See you at practice" Brooke laughed and turned the camera off.

Nathan was sitting there at his computer. Of course he turned it on, because he knew that Brooke would be at Peyton's house to pick the blonde up for practice. Still he didn't even think that Brooke would start the teasing all over again. He breathed out. He hated how he wanted to touch her body right now and that he would probably see her stretch before practice. His head wasn't as empty as he wanted it to be before practice. All the pressure was just exploding inside him.

"Owen, you want to hit some bars later?" Nathan asked as his friend walked out of the shower.

"I thought you would be all hung over" the older guy laughed and Nathan turned the pc off.

"Nah" he joined him "after my work out today I totally need some distraction"

"Well alright than, I ask if Brandon and Percy will come along and don't forget your fake ID" he grinned and Nathan smirked.

"It's always with me, man" he explained and showed into his pocket.

"You need me to drive you to practice or are you sober enough?" Owen wondered and Nathan smirked.

"I will do fine" he said and got up "so see you after practice"

"I pick you up at your house" Owen smiled and looked at his friend "any chance this party includes red-heads?" he wondered and Nathan chuckled.

"I see what I can do" he added before he walked out. Actually this was supposed to be a party where he tried to get some dimpled girls out of his head, and they were often the company of Owen's preferred red-heads. But then again Brooke was the one starting this all over again.

* * *

"So you are going in the cage of the lion?" Haley asked and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you getting bored of those catching phrases?" he wondered and Haley shook her head.

"Never" she smiled and he breathed out as he noticed he was conquered.

"Don't give up" Karen smiled as she walked past him with two plates.

"Never planned to" he smiled at his mother who gave him a bright smile back. The talk they had encouraged him enough to get up and prepare for practice. Lucas knew he was facing the most horrible 2 hours he probably could ever imagine and still he was relieved. He knew his mother had his back and it was all he was chasing after since he joined the Ravens. He didn't really care if Nathan would accept him there nor if the guys would. He cared even less about Dan – because let's face it why would he search for this man's approval after he treated his mum this badly. He just wanted to play ball. This was what he had done in the past few years and this was what he had planned to do for the rest of his life. He screwed up one game and he wasn't going to do it again. He would work twice as hard as he did before. Whitey set his hopes in him and he wouldn't let the old man down ever again. Keith trusted enough in him as to go for Whitey and persuade him in choosing Lucas for the team.

"I think I am leaving than" Lucas smiled softly, though nervous and Haley waved him off.

"Don't forget movies later" she smiled and he chuckled.

"Never" he said and let the door fall close after him

* * *

Brooke walked through the corridor of the school with Peyton and listened to her friend's complains. She felt guilty about the evening she almost had with Nathan, but she just bit her lip. Peyton didn't have to know and she wouldn't tell her anyway. It would make Brooke look dumb, and make Peyton feel sad. Brooke didn't want to cause any of this. Though she smirked at the thought that Nathan was watching her today through Peyton's web cam. This tension between her and Nathan was just there and she would find a way to deal with it later. She was just playing around with fire, but she wasn't going to get it near enough to get burned. For now she would just agree to her friend's complains. Just as she was nodding once again while Peyton told her how horrible Nathan was when they were fighting and how he gave her the feeling that she didn't mean a thing to him, she spotted him wave at her as he turned left and was gone in the shadows of the corridor.

"I…" Brooke hesitated as she looked at Peyton again "I need to go to the bathroom, if you excuse me" she smirked and Peyton nodded.

"I go and start stretching already" the blonde mumbled and Brooke grinned before she walked away and also turned left. She found Nathan leaning against the wall and smile at her.

"I knew that you would find me" he leered at her and she laughed.

"Waving me here and then to pretend that you knew I would come" Brooke made her pouting face "how clever"

"Well, you started to play dirty Davis, so…" he liked his lower lip and walked towards her. His hands rested on each side of her hips and his head softly touched hers.

"So you were watching" she raised her eyebrow and he leaned in.

"Hell yes I was watching" he grinned and breathed against her skin "It was hard to look away" he whispered and his breathe was tickling her.

"Oh I bet that wasn't the only hard thing" Brooke breathed out and Nathan bit his lip again. They were moving closer together and they didn't even recognize it. Brooke knew that she started to tease him to gain control, but it felt like she was losing her self-control right there with him and she didn't want to. There were so many arguments against it – but they seem all to vanish as soon as his hands moved her closer…

Brooke put her head in the mold between his shoulder and his neck and smirked. She smelled his after shave and it was her favorite brand. She hated that he knew how much she liked that one. Actually Peyton gave him this one, but she was the one to pick it out. That's when she remembered at least one of the reasons to stay away from him.

"Don't ever play with fire Nathan, or you might get burned" she whispered "I am not your play doll Scott, I am good in this game and you know I could drive you insane, but I don't want you" she emphasized and her hands were traveling unconsciously towards his belt. Just as her face left its place she noticed a big grin on his lips.

"That's just what your mind want" he smirked and pressed himself against her until she let out a little moan. Her hands rested still on his jeans and she felt the cold of the wall.

"Or are you trying to get me naked for any other reason" Nathan grinned as Brooke noticed where her hands rested and pulled them away. Her mind was spinning. She was intoxicated by his smell and all the memories kept coming to her.

Brooke remembered the heat of the only night she had spent with Nathan and some part of her just wanted to rip his pants of along with hers, but she resisted. She needed to stay strong and to keep her head clear.

"Nathan" she moaned against his ear and she could feel him enjoy it "let go" she said in a normal voice and he took a step back surprised.

"I am not into games" she smirked and walked towards the corridor and looked back at him.

"Or maybe I just like to play with your head" she whispered and took a step back. She was walking away with such a straights against someone that she heard how the guy fell down and she was on the floor herself.

"Sorry" the guy mumbled and Brooke turned around to face him. She just ran into the other Scott.

"I am sorry" she whispered politely and he looked up at her, just to blush and to look away. This was an innocent gesture that made Brooke smile. She never had seen anyone to behave like that in front of her. Guys mostly thought she was hot, but they never blushed. They always wanted to get her, to chase after her, but they never had this innocent look in their eyes. Lucas could feel his cheeks become reddish and tried to calm down. Brooke didn't know that he had seen her half naked today on his computer, and still he couldn't face the girl without thinking about what he had seen today.

"So you are the new guy" Brooke raised her eyebrow and Lucas looked up at her.

"Ehm, Lucas" he stuttered and Brooke smiled.

"I know honey, everyone knows" she smirked and Lucas looked away.

"I am…" she started.

"Brooke" Lucas interrupted her but still took her hand to shake it softly and she grinned. His hands were unsteady and he was still reddish around the cheeks.

"Well you obviously have heard of me" she said and kicked her shoulder towards him.

Lucas got up and offered Brooke his hand to lift her up. She smiled and took the offer.

"So sorry I ran into you like this" she smirked "but now we at least had a chance to meet: the cheer captain and the new rising star of the Raven's team"

"I don't know about that" Lucas hesitated and Brooke looked back into the darkness where Nathan was still standing.

"You mind taking me" she asked in her sweet voice and Lucas almost suffocated on his own slobber. Brooke paused and looked into the darkness once again before she let the second part out "to the gym?" she asked.

Nathan's stomach twitched again and he hit his head softly against the wall. He knew she was just fucking with him and still he couldn't be calm about this.

"Not at all" Lucas said and Nathan mouthed the exact words after his half-brother while making a face. Brooke smiled politely and walked with the blonde towards the gym.

"Oh I bet he doesn't mind" Nathan breathed to himself.

He sure as hell needed distraction after that. Of course he was the one that kept dating Peyton after what happened and maybe this wasn't as good for his attend to hook up with Brooke, but she never mentioned what happened to him again and Peyton didn't know and he kind of felt guilty… Nathan breathed out once again and decided to make his way to the gym now as well. He needed some suicides before he would go nuts and kill his half brother.

* * *

"So what do you think about Lucas?" Brooke asked as they watched the basketball players run around the gym.

"The new guy?" P. Sawyer raised an eyebrow and Brooke nodded. They both looked at the young guy that was running in front of them.

"You are really thinking about hooking up with him?" Peyton laughed and Brooke smirked.

"Well all the other guys are boring" she rolled her eyes "or so last season"

Peyton coughed.

"Or taken" Brooke smiled and Peyton laughed a bit at her friends way of pronouncing it.

"Well so you really want to go after an innocent child?" Peyton asked and Brooke grinned.

"I bet he isn't quite as innocent as he seems" she whispered as he blushed once again when he saw the two girls talk. Lucas wasn't used to be starred at from cheerleaders and he never was expecting them to start any time soon. But there they were Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, two of the hottest girls in school and he knew they were checking him out.

Nathan noticed this as well. He hated how Brooke eyed Lucas and he knew exactly what was on her mind right now. She would go and try to seduce his half-brother and it was so like her. She was teasing him and then walking after his teammates. Now it was even worse, it was his brother. They have seemed to have this game going for half a year now and never getting tired of it.

"So you can have him as your rebound guy, like for a weekend or something, after that he is fair game" Brooke smirked at Peyton.

"What?" the blonde acted surprised and her friend grinned.

"Oh gosh, I know how you are into Scott boys, so maybe you want to climb him before getting back to Nathan" Brooke teased and a memory of his lips on her neck came flashing to her.

"Shut up" Peyton laughed and threw a pom pom in Brooke's face.

"Whatever" Brooke laughed and threw one of them back at her.

* * *

He was just sitting in his car as he noticed some fabric on his shoulder, he turned around just to find the leopard printed bra, he just saw on his screen this very morning.

"Sorry" Brooke's husky voice came from the back seat.

"It was so crowded there and I wanted to change" she lied "and your car was the only one open" she stated. Lucas was trying to breathe evenly even though his pulse was banging at the thought of Brooke sitting naked in the backseat.

"Ehmm…no problem" he stuttered and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No need to be nervous" she smiled "though I know I can have this effect sometimes" she smirked and a smile was on his lips. She was flirting with him. Brooke Davis was not only giving him attention, she was there in the back of his car half naked, and this was major flirting.

"I'm not….nervous" he lied and tried to act confident, but Brooke put her hand on his shoulder and he shuddered.

"Well that's good" her voice sounded like a moan.

Just as Lucas wanted to dare and turn around Whitey hammered on his window.

"Yes couch" Lucas said as he opened the window.

"I wanted to say it took you a lot of courage to come to practice today, and I am glad you did. Last game was just a mistake and I know you give your best for this not to happen again" Whitey said and Lucas nodded.

"Thanks, couch" he smiled and the old man was about to leave as he turned around with a sparkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

"By the way it might be of your interest, that you have a naked cheerleader on your backseat" he laughed and walked away. Brooke felt ashamed but not as much as Lucas, the guy was red in his face and unable to move.

"Well…I should go" Brooke smiled and walked out.

Lucas looked at the girl leaving from him mirror and noticed that her bra was still on his seat.

* * *

"Nice work, jerk" Brooke mumbled as she walked passed Nathan.

"Well if you can play dirty, I can make it at least harder for you to get dirty with him" Nathan smirked and Brooke turned around to face him.

"You think you can stop me?" she asked and he watched her curves that were now covered in a red top and some tight jeans.

"Hey man" Owen's voice was heard and Nathan looked away to meet his friend. Owen looked down at the brunette and hugged her.

"Hey Brooke" he smiled and she squeezed him.

"Hey Owen" she whispered and gave Nathan a daring look.

"So where is Rachel?" Owen wondered.

"She already drove home" Brooke explained and was still looking at Nathan. She wondered why he would even go to the troubles of running her flirt with Lucas.

"Well that's a shame" Owen said and she looked back at him "seems like it's just us guys"

"Yeah, let's go" Nathan smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for your awesome comments and reviews. They really cheer me up and make me write more. To your questions:**

**1. I update on weekends now, because I have a lot school stuff going on...sorry about that, but I try to make the chapters longer ^^**

**2. you have to keep reading to see what couples are in there...**

**3. in the end of the chapter there will be a question, please answer in your review, okay?**

**thx ^^**

* * *

Peyton was feeling lonely and she wasn't in the mood to eat by herself once again. Her kitchen looked like a mess and she wasn't willing to clean it yet. She has been waiting for Nathan to call her up. But he didn't and she had this wishful thinking where he would come to see her and notice she was a mess. Peyton hated to cook anyways but the sadder part was to sit alone in her kitchen and eat all by herself at this big table. So she walked out in her leather jacket and headed towards town. There were millions of cafes or diners she could sit in. They were already clean, she wouldn't need to cook and she would finally be out of her house. She felt like a rat caught in a cage. As she walked the street and looked from side to side she couldn't resist watching happy couples walking into restaurants and friends laughing in front of diners. Nathan came to her mind again and she was trying to block these thoughts from her mind, but she just couldn't. Maybe eating in her kitchen wasn't as pathetic as sitting alone in a café? Peyton walked passed one and turned back. Karen's seemed like a really nice little place. She looked inside through the window and noticed a girl with reddish hair and she couldn't stop but think the girl looked familiar. She noticed that they served at the bar as well and smiled. She opened the door and the bell rang. Lucas who was just serving some customers didn't pay attention and just mumbled something about picking a table and that he would be right there.

Peyton looked at the guy and Brooke's voice was in her head again. Brooke thought the guy was worth a shot, but Peyton just couldn't see it. He was just a guy. He had a nice butt, but this was all that Peyton could judge about. She looked at his messy hair and the way he smiled at the people. He was just another nice guy, nothing special.

"Hey you need a menu?" Haley wondered and Peyton nodded now that she turned to face the girl at the bar. Haley looked past Peyton and noticed who was in her view. A smirk escaped the girl as she searched for the menu.

Hales handed her one and noticed that the blonde was again starring at her friend. Peyton was again interrupted in her thoughts when the menu was put in front of her.

"Thanks" Peyton smiled a little distracted and Haley laughed.

"No problem" she whispered and walked off "tell me when you made your pick" she said and walked off to refill someone's empty cup.

"Hey your blonde chick is here" Haley whispered as she passed Lucas "and I think she was checking you out" she added and walked away.

Lucas was confused and looked to the counter just to find Peyton sitting there all alone.

"Best wingman ever" Lucas grinned at Haley and she mouthed "I know".

Lucas made his way to the counter and started to make new coffee, like he didn't notice the girl before. But he made way too many mistakes to look confident. He let the water run too long and messed up the machine before he started it again.

"Hi" she smiled at his clumsiness and he tried to smile though he felt like a fool.

"Hey" he pressed out and she looked back at her menu.

"I would like to order" she smirked and Lucas walked closer and took out a pen.

"Cheeseburger, side fries and a big coke" she said and Lucas was surprised. This girl was so thin, that he expected her to order salad and here she went for the special.

"Sure, it will need 20 minutes" he smiled and was about to go as she stopped him with her voice.

"I have time" she smiled in a seductive way and Lucas wanted to be happy about it, but then again he was sure he just imagined that. Peyton watched him walk away and wondered why she said that. It was just because she wanted company she kept telling herself.

* * *

"Nate" Owen looked at his friend who was drowning his sixth shot down.

"I'm fine" the younger guy answered instead of stopping. He was sitting at the bar since they entered the pub and all the other guys from Owen's college were playing dart or sitting at some tables, just having fun, but here he was watching his friend drink some of his worries away. Nathan wouldn't admit it, but Owen knew him well enough now to tell the difference between his drinking moods and this was defiantly the "I need to stop my mind from exploding" drinking mood.

"How the hell can you be fine, if you try to drown in alcohol?" O asked. Actually Owen never stopped Nate from drinking, he wasn't much of a good example against it, but he knew when he had to talk to his friend. He wouldn't stop him just offering him someone to talk to. Nathan obviously didn't want to and Owen realized that there must be an very obvious reason for his current mood.

"You just need to apologize" Owen whispered and Nathan turned around to face him in surprise. He had no clue how Owen thought that apologizing was helpful in this situation. He did nothing he should apologize for. Brooke was playing along last time and now she was just teasing him and he hated it, but he had nothing to apologize for.

"Peyton just waits for you to say you're sorry" Owen reminded him and Nathan chuckled. Of course Owen would assume that the dark-haired was going through some troubles with the curly blonde. Nathan wondered if he should call her up. He wanted to get late and she was always pretty in the mood when their fight was over. But he knew she wasn't the one he wanted to spend the night with.

"Nate?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to find that he wasn't imagining it.

"Sammy?" Nathan asked as he looked at a handsome guy with longer hair as he remembered it to be when the guy left.

"Shut up" Sam laughed and they hugged each other. Owen looked surprised but the smile on Nathan's face looked relieved for a while and Owen liked that.

"I thought you were in L.A.?" Nathan wondered and Sam laughed.

"And I thought you were still under aged" he smirked.

"But so are you man" he laughed and ordered another round of shots.

"So what about L.A.? Was it too sunny? Too many hot girls?" Nate laughed and Sam joined him.

"Nah, but I am starting college this year and Duke sounded like a place I should be" the guy smiled brightly and sat down beside his friend.

"You're in Duke?" Nathan laughed "now we have a reason to celebrate"

"I thought you would say that" Sam said and offered his friend a beer.

"That's Owen by the way" Nathan introduced the two guys.

"And that's Sam, he is like my brother" Nathan smiled and Sam raised his beer.

"To friendship" he said and Nathan joined.

"Welcome home man" he smiled.

* * *

"Brooke when I said order whatever, I thought any pizza you want" Rachel said as she noticed the bunch of take out menus in Brooke's hands.

"Well, I wanted a better selection, so we have pizza, Chinese and tacos" Brooke announced proudly. Normally Brooke didn't eat this much, but tonight she just wanted to have a slumber party thing with Rachel. No guys would enter her mind tonight and the selection of movies Rachel brought was just fantastic. She has been thinking about Nathan way to much lately and she knew she shouldn't have. He appeared in her dreams now and she wanted to stop it very badly. She hated that she couldn't even escape him in again she remembered that he was on a break with Peyton anyways, well she called it a break, they used the term "broken up", but that meant she was suffering for nothing and nothing again. Brooke tried to shake these thoughts away. But she could still feel his breathe on her ear and how he touched her arm.

"And did you plan to invite an army to eat with us?" Rachel laughed and got her friend out of her fantasy. The brunette didn't get what her friend just said so she just stuck her tongue out.

"We're in the Davis residence and that means we are playing by my rules" Brooke announced and Rachel laughed. They barely spend time at Brooke's, because her mum was around and the brunette needed to escape this woman, so she used to stay over at Rachel's all the time. Now that her parents were gone, Brooke decided to invite her friend over and make up for all the times she practically lived with her friend. She liked being in her house and she felt like she was at Rachel's way too often in the past few months. Then again her mum was being extra bitchy in the past few months.

"I'll remember that for the next time you stay over" she threatened her friend and Brooke laughed. Rachel always said things like that, but in the end she liked it way to much when Brooke was staying over. She hated to be all alone in Tree Hill, her parents moved to New York, because her dad found a new job and she was sick and tired of moving and changing school again, so she decided to stay behind and graduate from Tree Hill. She never wanted to stay anywhere before, but here she had friends and she had kind of a family. Brooke was like her sister.

"Whatever" she just mumbled as she heard the door bell ring. Maybe she was more like a little sister…

"Food is here" Brooke said excited and got up. Brooke walked towards the door and Rachel decided to get plates.

"And they are way too early" Brooke said as she opened the door and looked into way too familiar blue eyes.

* * *

Peyton started to eat her fries and watched Lucas work.

"Never thought you would turn up to practice ever again" she said as Lucas walked behind the counter again and he stopped and raised his eyebrow at her direction.

"Well considering how you failed in your first game" she just stated and an insecure laugh escaped his lips. He wanted to come up with something original, but she was the first to say aloud what probably all the people were asking themselves. He was bullied and he proved himself as not good enough and still he appeared to the next practice.

"Well now I know you defiantly are here to cheer me up" he said and walked past her to get himself a coke. He took a sip while she was watching him.

"Well I just think, you aren't part of the team and you obviously ain't any good at it" she whispered. She was in a bad mood and he was such an easy victim. And on the other hand she wanted to know what moved him to go there and being mocked and picked on.

"Well don't get me wrong, but you are the least cheery person I know and yet you're still a cheerleader" he said as he drowned the sip. Peyton couldn't resist but laugh. She didn't expect him to have a come back.

"You're feisty" she admitted and Lucas grinned.

"So why did you come back?" she wondered. Normally Peyton ignored people that weren't popular. She had popular friends and somehow this was how they behaved…so she just fitted in. She didn't know whether she just felt bored or if she really was interested in this guy's story.

"Do you have something you're really good at?" Lucas wondered.

"Sex" Peyton said and she couldn't believe she did. Why the hell would she answer something like that? Lucas looked surprised and she could tell his cheeks got reddish.

"Kidding" she whispered and he smiled uncomfortable.

"Well let's say I was really good at basketball and I want to prove myself that I am not just good on the River Court, but that I can play in a real team" Lucas said and Peyton nodded.

She could understand the part where you wanted to prove something to yourself. She loved to draw and she liked her art, but she was too scared to show it anyone, because she was too scared they wouldn't like it.

"My uncle and my mum believe in me and I want them to have the right to be proud" Lucas whispered and Peyton nodded.

"Oh Lucas…." Haley's voice came from the kitchen. She sounded like one of the characters in the Shakespeare movies he made her watch and he grinned.

"Coming" he laughed and walked away. Haley needed help with some plates and as Lucas walked out again and brought the plates to the tables, Peyton was gone, only her money was on the counter.

* * *

"Dean?" Brooke asked in surprise and the blonde guy nodded. She didn't even dreamed to see the guy so soon again and she was almost unable to get his name out.

"She remembers" he said proudly and she swung her arms around him and laughed excited. She just didn't know what to say…so she just played along.

"Hard to forget you" she whispered and he squeezed her tighter.

"Now you flatter me too much, little B" he smirked and she still got her arms locked around him. Finally she realized why she was this surprised. They guy was supposed to be miles away and not in Tree Hill.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she wondered and he joined her laughter. He had missed his friend while he was gone and he was glad she missed him.

"Well I can go back to L.A. if you want me too" he teased and she shook her head. Dean couldn't resist and place a kiss on her head.

"Didn't think so" he smirked and she let go. They have been talking on the phone often, but it still wasn't the same as to see each other in person again.

"Come in" she smirked and he walked inside.

"B. Davis, you're sure your parents will have no problem with me here?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Gone for a business trip" she explained and Dean walked inside.

"Well, ever since they caught me in your room when you were 14, your dad looked at me as if he wanted to kill me" Dean reminded her "and I'm not sure he is over that" he added and she laughed.

"If they would have known that you kicked the actual guy out" she grinned and Dean laughed.

"Well someone had to take care of you little B" he smirked and Brooke bit her lip.

"Dean?!" Rachel said surprised and almost let the plate fall out of her hands. She was just as surprised as Brooke had been when she opened the door. Dean looked at the red-haired and smiled. It's been a while since he had seen Rachel Gatina or talked to her.

"Oh" Brooke remembered that the red-haired was still there. This must have been awkward for her friend and Brooke thought of a way to make things comfy for everyone.

"Hey Ray" Dean smirked and from a moment to the other there was a tension in the air. Brooke wondered what she could have said to make it go away. It was the first time that Dean and Rachel saw each other after he left. She had feelings for the guy and he did leave without saying goodbye to her. Yeah, he was the guy Rachel thought about getting involved with and the only guy who ever hurt her. He was just gone from one day to the other and Brooke was the one who told her. Brooke just expected Rachel to know, so this just a slap in the red headed face.

"Hey" Rachel smiled politely and Brooke watched her carefully. Rachel's hands were tight around the plates and she barely moved. Brooke could have sworn that her friend was barely breathing.

"We ordered food, so you're welcome to stay over" Rachel mumbled and Brooke nodded at Dean, while he put off his shoes she glanced at Rachel who simply nodded. Obviously the red-haired had no problem with Dean staying over.

"Thanks" he smiled while he sat down on the couch and Brooke sat down beside him.

"So why are you back from L.A.?" she wondered and Rachel sat down beside Brooke.

"Well…" Dean started and looked at Brooke and then to Rachel. They both were even more stunning than he remembered. Rachel seemed untypically silent, but he wasn't worried about that.

"Sammy is a Duke man now" Dean said and Brooke's eyes were enlightened again. Sam was Dean's younger brother and Brooke's close friend. They used to live next to Nathan and when she was little she used to play with them all the time.

"Sammy is in town?" she wondered and Dean laughed.

"Oh I knew you would like to hear that information" Dean laughed and Brooke smirked.

"Sure, he was always my favorite Winchester" Brooke pointed out and Dean put his hand on his chest.

"You're killing me Davis" he coughed out and Brooke laughed and he smirked at her.

"You aren't that bad either" she smirked and Dean laughed at her as he stopped his moving performance.

"So I get why he is back, but you?" she asked playing along and Dean gave her a teasing face.

"Sorry, should I leave and tell him to come instead?" he teased and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" she said and her hand was on his arm. It was just a routine gesture and she never thought about it but Rachel tensed as she saw that. It was stupid but she kind of was jealous of Brooke's and Dean's bond…it seemed so easy for them, while she was suffering silently and not knowing how to act around the guy.

"Tell me why you are here!" Brooke ordered and he grinned.

"Well my parents want me to keep an eye on him and they even decided to help me start my own recording studio here" he laughed and Brooke's eyes got bigger again.

"Wow that's amazing" she got out surprised.

"Congratulations" Rachel whispered and Dean nodded.

"Thanks" he smiled at her and she felt her stomach tighten as his eyes locked with hers.

"So you said something about calling Sam?" Brooke reminded him and Dean barely could take his eyes from Rachel's, but turned around to face the brunette.

"Sure" he whispered.

* * *

Sam looked at his phone and laughed.

"They send my brother with me so he keeps an eye on me, and I think he takes his job to seriously" Sam laughed and picked up the phone. Nathan looked at his friend and couldn't believe that this guy was back in his life. He used to hang out with Tim and Vegas lately, but Sam was his buddy since he could talk and walk and they as well used to play ball together. He even remembered Sam to be a great wingman as they were starting to be interested in girls. Dean always was like his bigger brother looking out for them, but also gave them tips on how to get a girl's phone number.

"Yeah" Sam laughed and listened. Nathan watched the guy nodding and gave him a smirk.

"You don't even need to ask twice" he laughed. Nathan wondered what was going on but smiled back.

"I'll bring company though" he smirked and it sounded like Dean needed to ask, but after a while Sam closed his phone and laughed at Nathan.

"We're heading to little Davis'" he smirked and Nathan's lips formed a smile.

"Sure" he smirked and thought for a while "but we should bring something" he decided.

"Alcohol?" Sam laughed "like when we tried to force her and the girls to play spin the bottle with us?" he laughed.

"Well we didn't actually need to force them" Nathan remembered and they laughed.

"Yeah some of them were really really into us" Sam grinned and Owen joined their talk once again.

"You made them drunk and kiss you?" Owen laughed and they nodded.

"It was actually a damn good evening for us" they agreed and paid their drinks. Sam put his coat on and Nathan got his keys out.

"Oh damn, is that your dad's car?" Sam wondered.

"It's mine now" Nathan said proudly but something sad was around his eyes.

"Can I drive?" Sam wondered and Nathan threw the keys at him. Sam and Nathan used to adore this car and once they even tried to break into the car just to drive it around the neighborhood, but of course they were caught and had house arrest for at least 2 weeks. Still they managed to sneak out and play ball together or meet up with Brooke and her friends.

"Sure as hell" Nathan laughed "you wanted this car just as much as I did".

"So we're heading to Brooke's?" Owen wondered and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, she obviously invited us over" Sam smiled and Nathan grinned.

"Will Rachel be there?" O asked and Nathan nodded.

"He is into the red-haired" Nate explained and Sam laughed.

"Well good luck with that" he simply said as they walked out of the bar.

She would have thought twice if she knew he was coming too, but he knew that he had to go there now.

* * *

"They'll be over soon" Dean smirked and Brooke grinned as she walked in with a big pizza.

"Wow you really ordered for all of us?" he wondered as he looked down at the table. There were all kinds of food and plates for everyone. Dean just looked at the table and noticed movies.

"Yeah she decided to buy enough food to feed the whole town, in case they showed up" Rachel laughed and Dean remembered how much he missed her smile.

"Was I like interrupting a girl's night?" Dean asked and pointed towards the DVDs "I mean if you want to have a pillow fight" he teased and Rachel laughed as she walked to get some beer and Brooke smacked his arm as she let herself fall down on the couch next to him.

"I'm just saying I have no problem watching" he kept teasing.

"Here you perv" Rachel handed him a cold beer and Dean laughed.

"So we want to wait for the others or just start?" she asked as the bell rang.

"Oh I think our little problem just got solved" Dean laughed and Brooke walked for the door again. She opened it with a big smile and full of excitement to see Sam, but he wasn't alone. Her smile vanished a bit as she looked at Nathan, but she tried to focus. She closed her eyes fast and opened them again concentrating on Sam.

"Sam" she smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"B. Davis" he laughed and kissed her head. He was still as tall as she remembered him to be and he smelled like her Sammy. Her lips formed a smile and she wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"You're back" she smirked and he nodded.

Sam held her tight and she opened her eyes just to see Nathan stare at her. His eyes were focused on her and she had to fight the urge to put her arms around him as well. She slowly let go of Sam and opened the door.

"Hey Nate, Owen" she smirked and Rachel heard the last part and tensed. She had never been around Owen without the attempt to get late. Brooke walked inside and gave Rachel a look, but the girl just nodded again. Somehow this wasn't quite as bad for Rachel, because now she had an escape plan. Brooke breathed out while she tried to keep her confidence and smirked at Dean.

"You didn't lie" she grinned.

"You seem surprised" he laughed as he saw Nathan walk in.

"Hey man" he grinned and hugged his old friend.

"How you doing Scott?" he asked and Nathan laughed.

"Very good" he lied and looked at Brooke who took a big gulp of her beer.

"We brought some drinks" Sam said and pointed to Owen who had a bag full of stuff.

"Well I need a drink" Brooke and Rachel said together and laughed.

"Seems like we had thought things through pretty well" Dean said and sat down again.

* * *

Peyton was in her room and watched her art. She wasn't sure if it would mean anything to anyone. The pictures were all memories or different situations she needed to get rid off, so she just draw them out of her mind. Most of the drawings were about Nathan or her dead mother, sometimes her absent father. They were depressing, because they didn't touch anyone else, but her. She spent hours decorating her room with all these pictures and no one seemed to even care. Nathan never even recognized they were about him. How he affected her, or how his words hurt her. Tears were running down her cheeks and she had no clue how to stop them. She was angry and she had no one to lean on, so she just started to rip the pictures down her wall and rip them apart. She hated that Nathan didn't call her or checked in on her – neither did her dad. Brooke only called her every now and then, but Peyton knew she was bitchy when Nathan broke up with her. She felt lonely and wanted someone to care at all - just someone to be there and to see her tears. She laid down on her bed and watched the empty walls. That was just how she felt. Lonely and empty. She wanted someone to care, to be there to be with her, was this really too much to ask for?

* * *

"They were both so much into you" Dean laughed and Sam and Nathan protested.

"Oh shut up" his brother mouthed and Brooke laughed at how drunk Sam was.

"Well you guys totally were, you even started to fight over her" Dean remembered and Brooke smiled.

"That's cute" she whispered and Nathan smiled at her and she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Yeah, but you had a crush on Dean, remember" Sam reminded her and she hushed him.

from Nathan to Sam. Rachel was standing in the kitchen and getting another beer, when she couldn't take it any longer and walked outside. Owen noticed that and just followed her. He didn't really belong here. It was an old friend's reunion and he was the new kid, the one who made it harder for them to talk about their past, so he just got up.

"I didn't know that" Dean laughed and Brooke took a big sip of her cup. She gave Sam a daring look but he just laughed.

"You can drink as long as you want Davis, I can wait for my answer" Dean whispered and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well you were older and you were kinda cute" she grinned and Dean leaned over to give her a small kiss on her cheek.

"It's for the younger you" he whispered and Sam laughed.

"You did that already when she was younger and made us jealous" he reminded his brother.

"We even planned on hurt you" he mumbled and looked at Nathan "remember all our great plans?"

"Oh I do" Nathan laughed "we even tried to made out how we could get you to take responsibility for our pranks"

"Well, you wouldn't have succeeded, except that one time" Dean reminded them and Nate remained silent.

"When?" Sam laughed "I thought we never managed to get back at you"

"Well it wasn't really getting back at me so it doesn't count" Dean mumbled and took another sip of his beer and noticed that Rachel was gone.

"I'll get another beer, does anyone need anything?" Dean wondered and the others shook their heads.

"So you want to spin the bottle?" Dean wondered and Brooke laughed.

"I can as well kiss you all" she shrugged.

"Whatever you like" Sam raised his eyebrow and Brooke laughed.

"Think again" she whispered and took another sip from her cup.

***

"You're okay?" Owen asked as he followed Rachel outside and she leaned against the wall. She was freezing outside and still she didn't even feel the shivers. The alcohol was still burning down her throat and she wasn't sure she could push her feelings aside much longer. Brooke, Dean, Sam and Nathan had a lot to talk about and as they suggested truth or dare, she couldn't take it anymore. His blue eyes and his voice…she didn't even recognize how much she had missed him before, but now all the thoughts and all the emotions were just keep coming back to her.

"Yeah, just kind of tired" she lied and Owen leaned against the wall next to her. Rachel thought about Dean's glares and about the way he left. She turned around to see Owen and smiled softly. She knew that the next line would be far from healthy, but she needed to shut her mind up at least for a while. She felt like her head would explode and her heart would stop beating if she would go on like that.

"Take me home" she whispered and Owen looked at the red-haired. She seemed to be preoccupied and he wanted to be there for her, but she wouldn't let him and he knew that.

"Sure" he whispered and looked at her. Rachel just saw Dean's face in front of her and leaned towards Owen. She softly put her lips on his and gave him a kiss. This was very different from all the kisses they shared and Owen pulled her closer.

*****

Dean took another sip before turning to the living room again. He didn't want to see that and he couldn't exactly tell why he didn't. Rachel and Owen walked past him and told Brooke they would leave and Dean tried his best to ban the picture he just saw from his head.

"Dean, you found that beer, you were searching for?" Brooke wondered and got up. The whole room seemed to spin for a second and Brooke laughed as she noticed Dean's worried face.

"I'm home and I am fine" she mumbled and Dean grinned.

"Yes you are sweetheart" he told her and she leaned on him.

"I am really glad you guys are back" she smirked and Dean nodded.

"Me too" he whispered "but I think Sammy and I should go now, he has something like practice tomorrow and I should start searching for a space for my new label" he said proudly and Brooke nodded.

"I have practice too" she mumbled and Dean laughed.

"I think I can make time to watch you in your tiny little cheerleader outfit" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"Me too" he smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I kind of expected that" she laughed.

"Man, you miss that?" Sam asked Nathan and the dark-haired laughed.

"Nah, always there to watch her" he leered at Brooke and she raised her eyebrow.

"You supposed to practice when you are there" she reminded him and he winked at her.

"I'm good at multitasking" he laughed and Brooke brought the guys to the door.

"So see you tomorrow" she whispered and hugged Sam and Dean Goodbye. Nathan was still in the living room as she came back and he looked up at her.

"I'm already on my way out" he whispered and got his stuff, but as he wanted to pass her Brooke turned into his way and blocked his way out.

* * *

**Q: What you think about me putting Dean and Sam into the story? Do you miss any characters?**

And please review it helps me keep writing ^^ and tell your friends about the story


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it took me again a while to upload. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for all the Reviews ^^

Actually I don't watch supernatural, so sorry if I portray Sam and Dean different ^^

Questions at the end :)

* * *

Brooke turned around and looked him directly in the eyes. She was fighting with herself all night just because he showed up. She couldn't resist but occasionally glimpse in his direction. She listened even harder when Dean and Sam remembered how she and Nathan used to be as kids. Brooke just couldn't help but to pay more attention. Every time, she would catch his sight she would remember how he would touch her, kiss her and how he would breathe in her ear… This was all she could think of and she knew that this was a road that would lead her nowhere. Being close to him was addicting, and she was trying so hard to give up this addiction. Still she wanted to lock her lips with his, but she knew she just couldn't… This was the worst thing about trying to stay away from him, the more she fought it, the less reasons she could find to do so. She was loaded and needed to get some of the steam out at least.

"What the hell were you thinking as you came here?" she asked angry to hide all her previous thoughts. She didn't care how childish it must have sounded and by the way Nathan chuckled she knew it must have come out just like she was afraid it would. She didn't care though and Brooke's eyes stared him down and her mind was close to explosion. All the thoughts inside it were fighting and she didn't know which emotion to follow. She was tipsy and still she tried to sort these thoughts out… hate somehow seemed like the safest bet. His grin was just forcing her to kick her eyebrow as if to force an answer out of him.

"They are my friends as well, remember?" he asked and Brooke couldn't believe he would actually go for an excuse. She might have forced him to answer, but this was a sad answer. She knew he didn't just came here for Dean's or Sam's sake and she felt how angry she became. Her furious eyes were focused on him.

"Right" she mumbled "this has nothing to do with…" she wanted to say us, but remembered there was no such thing. There was him and somewhere far apart…her. Her brain trailed off and was focused again as another laugh of Nate brought her back.

"You think I came here to seduce you?" Nathan smirked and his hand was close to her now as he leaned in.

"Sad I didn't try?" he asked in his seductive voice and Brooke needed a second to catch her breath. She hated how much he affected her. She was trying to ignore his stare, but his awesomely blue eyes were hard to ignore and she just wanted to kiss his lips – they were so close. However she managed to focuse again.

"Only tried to get me drunk for no reason?" she asked sarcastic. She felt how her head started to spin and she almost wished it was the alcohol. Nathan rolled his eyes as he heard that accusation.

"Yeah like I forced all these drinks on you, you could have just stopped drinking them" Nathan leaned in and whispered in her ear "but you know that". She felt his hot breathe and shivered.

"Well…" she whispered and needed to concentrate badly as she noticed that he moved closer again. Her head was still spinning and she remembered that she was in midsentence but she already forgot what she wanted to say or what they were talking about.

"Yeah?" he walked closer and put his hand on her tight and slowly moved it up.

Brooke let a moan out and couldn't believe she wasn't fighting this right away. He was just needy and she wasn't his getting late girl anymore, she regretted the time when she was.

"Fuck you" she pressed out as his hand wandered inside her tight and she let out another moan.

"That's all I can think about Brooke…" he teased her and she let out another moan, though she was fighting not to. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she also couldn't stop it anymore. She knew she wanted this as much as he.

"Just because you want it this way, doesn't mean it's going to happen" Nate whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver. Now that her mind finally stopped overworking and she almost gave in he started this damn game all over again? Nathan's hand disappeared and Brooke breathed out as she softly let her head fall back against the wall. She needed to catch herself once again. He almost broke her will…. Actually he already did and somehow she was glad, that he finally decided to just stop all this teasing and then again she felt frustrated. She was the one that gave in and he was the one who stopped, it should have been the other way around and she felt bad that it wasn't like that.

"Fuck you Nathan" Brooke whispered feisty and Nathan laughed as he leaned against her ear.

"You don't mean that and you know it" he whispered against her skin and found the spot on her neck that drove her insane. Brooke was sick and tired of these games, but she was helpless as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Stop this" she moaned out. It was a whiny little voice in which these words came out and she hated herself for becoming weak right there…AGAIN.

"Moaning doesn't really mean stop" he said and moved closer to press himself against her and his hands found her hips as he started to press her against the wall. Brooke wanted to stop him, but then again she didn't really… She closed her eyes and with all the anger she just breathed:

"Fuck you Nathan". Her whisper was a little whinier as before and she still was trying to resist him - now actually more than before. However her head was spinning and as he started to nibble on her ear she knew she was losing it.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked and Brooke was too distracted to think clearly for a moment.

"Fuck me" she mumbled and her hands grabbed his hair as she moved him closer for a kiss. Nathan pulled her up and started to kiss her back passionately. He didn't think that she would actually give in, but he wouldn't question her motives or her decision twice, after all it cost him to much self-control and he couldn't control himself anymore around her. He noticed that she wanted to fight it, but all she did was pull him even closer. Brooke didn't want an inch between them - she wanted to be covered in him.

_______________

"You're coming?" Sam asked as he got out of the car. He didn't imagine his first day back in Tree Hill be this familiar. Hanging out with his friends and his brother seemed just like in old good times. He was glad to have run into Nathan and that Dean had the great idea to visit their dimpled friend. He just knew he had some drinks too much and needed to find his bed as soon as possible or he wouldn't be any good tomorrow. Dean didn't answer, so Sam just stopped and turned to look at his brother.

"I need to take care of something, but it won't take long, so why don't you just go inside and get some sleep" Sam knew this tone in Dean's voice. It never meant any good. It was past 2 a.m. and nothing good could come out at 2 a.m. especially not when Sam heard this voice.

"Sure, but what you up to anyways?"

"Well I tell you later after I know how it went, alright?" Dean smirked and Sam shook his head. His brother was up to no good and he had not even the slightest chance to stop him. So he just shrugged.

"Good luck with that" he smiled and closed the door.

Dean couldn't believe his brother already figured out where the blonde would go. Was it that obvious? Dean started the engine and drove down the familiar road - the one that he drove also down as he left Tree Hill last summer. Maybe it was what he needed at that point, but it seemed so wrong now. At least he regretted the way he left. There were so many things left unsaid and he was hoping to get a chance and let them all now. He just didn't figure out the best way yet. His head was working on the perfect line, but he was at his destination before he came up with anything good. He tried to calm himself down as he got out of the car and walked for her door. Perfect line, there was probably nothing he could have said to make things better, so who cared about how he would pronounce his excuse? Dean hadn't been here lately, but he still remembered each and every memory he made in this house. His hand went for the buzzer without him noticing and he hoped she was still awake. He wasn't prepared yet to face her alone and he didn't know what to do or how to start. After 2 minutes of silence he wanted to turn around and walk away as he noticed the lights go on inside and stopped. He still fought with his mind for words, any of them. No great speech was in his head, but maybe it wouldn't matter anyway. The door opened and she looked tiredly at him.

"Dean?" Rachel's voice was a bit husky and he smiled at her. She opened her eyes in surprise and was awake after the second she recognized him.

He didn't really know why he had to see her in the middle of the night, all he knew was that he just needed to. Rachel's red hair was in contrast to her green robe, that she must have thrown on while he was waiting. He still hadn't said anything and was fighting for words, but before he could another voice surprised him.

"Who is it Ray?" Owen asked as he got out of the bedroom. His hair was messy and he was only wearing boxer shorts. Dean swallowed as he realized what he walked in on. He hasn't been prepared for this situation at all. It seemed like all words left his mind and all he could do was stare, but he managed to catch himself and smile politely.

"I…just wanted to check if you were okay…" he started "you left so early"

Rachel took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer, but Owen was faster.

"She is just fine" he smirked and Dean nodded.

"I can see that" he said and smirked, but his smirk seemed nervous to Rachel. She could have sworn she saw how it twitched. Dean knew that this picture would be left branded in his brain and there was no way to fight this anymore. He also knew that he should probably have stayed at home and talk to Sam about their first evening and the coincidences that happened to them tonight. Still he just followed this insane urge to see Rachel in the middle of the night. So this scene was his punishment.

"Yeah, I see" he whispered and looked into her eyes. Rachel was still searching for some words to ease the situation, but there weren't any.

"I guess I should go then" Dean mumbled and Owen nodded. There was some tension between the two guys, but Dean was defeated and he knew it.

"Let's go back to sleep" Owen whispered to Rachel as Dean closed the door behind himself. The red-haired hesitated… She wanted to just forget Dean had stepped in and pretend he was not again back in town, but she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted it or how good it might have been for her and Owen.

"I'll be right back" she mumbled and opened the door to follow Dean. Owen hesitated, he didn't want her to step outside now, but he knew that it was probably something she needed to do. He just had to wait and see if she would come back.

Dean breathed in the cold air and felt numb. He knew the air was cold as he saw his breathe and still he couldn't feel it. He should have expected her to move on…he wasn't even sure there was something to move on from. They never dated and he left. Yeah, he was the one who left her all alone back here in Tree Hill. So she found someone who wouldn't leave her alone.

And she seemed to have managed that mission just fine. He walked towards his car and stopped as he heard the front door shut close. He was sure he just imagined it.

"Dean?" Rachel asked and shivered from the cold breeze outside. She didn't really know why she walked after him. She just wanted to know why he came here in the middle of the night.

Dean needed a second before he could turn around and believe that this was actually happening. As he did he had a little smile on his lips. She was standing there in the freezing cold. But she walked after him and didn't let him walk away again.

"You should go back inside" he whispered and Rachel inhaled. He knew how stupid this was considering how happy he was to see her here. Rachel couldn't believe he wanted her to walk back inside, and she actually didn't care really.

"Why did you come here?" she breathed out and Dean looked down on the floor to come up with something. He didn't know why he drove here…He just knew this was the place he wanted to be right now. But now it wasn't anymore. It all changed as this strange guy walked out of her bedroom.

"Just wanted to check on you, you left early" he explained again "but now I get why you left…" he tried to hide his feelings behind a smile "so go back inside" he mumbled "good night, Ray" he added and got into his car.

Rachel watched the black car disappear behind the corner and leaned against the door.

"Welcome back" she mumbled "I missed you, you idiot"

* * *

Lucas was lying in his bed. This was his first real conversation with Peyton and he was glad in some way to finally have been able to talk to the blonde. Haley wouldn't stop making fun of him, but he didn't really care. This was just Hales way to tease him. She knew how much he wanted to be able to once speak with Peyton Sawyer. He had imagined many conversations between them, none of them were in his mum's cafe, but he didn't care where he did talk to her, it only mattered that they did. In all this years he imagined how it would be. Peyton was just like he thought she would be: hard to get. At least this was the impression she left on him. Lucas wondered if maybe faith let her enter his café and if she would come back soon, so he would be able to talk to her once again. It was like a beginning of a novel and he was excited to know what will happen to the main characters in the next chapter, the problem was, it was yet unwritten. He needed to grin as he noticed that he was thinking of himself as a hero of a novel. Just weeks ago he was nobody. Neither Peyton nor Brooke would have cared enough to even greet him and now… Lucas smiled. He seemed to have become the main character in the book. Peyton was eating in his café and talking to him and Brooke… Well he never got a naked girl in his car before and that it was Brooke Davis the cheer captain, was like winning the jackpot. That day he was the hero on River Court. Mouth and Skillz were jealous and Skillz would not stop teasing him, because he didn't try a move on Brooke. Why didn't he actually? All the guys agreed that he was just preoccupied with his crush on Peyton, but he didn't know if they were right… Maybe he didn't see himself as a hero yet, he was like the story teller. He would see all these things happen, but he didn't believe they were happening to him.

He wondered if he would have a chance with Brooke or Peyton, or if they were just interested in him right now because he was new and probably an easy target. Yes, Lucas should have defiantly have been working on his self esteem. So maybe his uncle wasn't that wrong about putting him on the Raven's team. Lucas didn't care for now if he had a chance with any of these girls, he just wanted to have both memories save in his head. And he knew that they would never vanish. Besides all the bruises and pain he experienced at the team, playing for the Ravens has finally started to pay off.

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes and looked around her room. The empty walls were starring at her and she didn't feel home. She rolled around and faced the window. She was used to her paintings on the walls, but she ripped them off the walls as she got her pain and anger attack once again. She hated that it hurt her so much and that she was left with her pain all by herself, there was no one who could have understand her right now.

Peyton got up and picked one of the pictures up. Maybe hanging them back up would cheer her up. It was one of the few happy one's -the one she drawn when she first got together with Nathan. It showed two people looking each other in the eyes and it said "Can you feel the magic?"

She laughed bitterly. There was no magic between them right now and she wished she could have remember the feeling she had when she drawn that. He was gone, probably even in some girls bed right now and she was here looking at her past. She was his past and all she wanted was for him to be back with her. She wanted him to be sorry… About everything, because it was his fault that she felt this lonely and this lost right now. Wasn't it his fault? She wondered why they started to fight in first place.

Maybe…? It wouldn't hurt her to ask him…She wanted to call him so badly, to ask him to come over and to be with her. She knew this was probably self-destroying of her and she also knew that she should have waited for him to call her. However she felt destroyed already so she could have at least stop feeling lonely. She missed her dad as he was always gone because of his work and lately she started to miss Brooke too. The brunette was hanging at Rachel's most of the time and Peyton wasn't the red-haired biggest fan. She wondered why Brooke started to be so absent in her life. She missed her best friend. Actually she needed her friend's help right now, when she got her phone out.

She needed her to tell her whether or not she should have called Nathan or not.

"Pick up Brooke" Peyton mumbled as she was sent to the mailbox.

* * *

The ringing of the phone was what woke her up. She tiredly opened her eyes and the sun was hurting them, so she closed them again. Her head ached and she wondered who the hell would wake her at…

She wondered what time it was and if she should have been awake for longer now. She turned around to avoid the sun and opened her eyes. The ringing of the cell didn't stop yet and she wondered why it wasn't her ringtone. Brooke remembered to have turned off her phone, so she wouldn't call Nathan. She opened her eyes and noticed Nathan next to her. Well obviously didn't work out as well as she planned it. Her eyes suddenly opened and she was wide awake. He opened his eyes as well and she felt numb. Brooke couldn't believe he was here next to her. She had again lost her self-control with him and now she again slept with her best friend's momentarily not, but soon to be back boyfriend. She didn't know why she did it. All she knew was that she wanted to take it back - to go back in time and act differently.

Nathan smiled at her but then noticed a frown on her face. A frown was never a good sign and he knew she must have changed her mind about last night.

"Fuck" she mumbled and Nathan's smile disappeared. When she turned around and opened her eyes, he couldn't stop himself but notice how beautiful she was and how much he loved to wake up next to her. She slept so peacefully, until his phone started ringing and he actually had no clue how to get it from the floor without waking Brooke, and he didn't want to get up. He liked to lay there next to her. Obviously she wasn't so peaceful anymore.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Brooke whispered again and put a blanket around her body as she got up.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he watched how paranoid Brooke was getting. He knew that he should have remained silent, because the brunette gave him a shocked look as she starred diwn at herself and then at him.

"This is not good" she whispered and looked around the room. Their clothes were all around the room and she even remembered how she threw his shirt at her lamp. Yes, she defiantly lost control again.

"We can have a redo if you didn't find it good, but I didn't hear you complain" Nathan grinned arrogant as he sat up. He wanted to distract her and it first it seemed to work.

"That's not what I meant, that part was…" she kicked her eyebrow and then remembered what she was talking about "that's not the point" she breathed out and got his boxers from the floor and threw them at him.

"What is your point?" he asked still with a smile on his lips and Brooke tried hard to remember what her point actually was. Nathan was here in her bed and he looked gorgeous. The ringing was killing her head and her concentration so she picked it up from the floor and looked at the incoming call. In this exact second she remembered all reasons again: the reason this was wrong, the reason she felt guilty and the reason that this shouldn't have happened in first place.

"That is the problem" she threw the cell at him "your girlfriend is calling and I hope you can pick my best friend's call up" she mumbled sarcastic and looked at the room again. There it was. He wanted a reason and she gave him a damn good one.

Flashbacks from last night kept coming to her and she tried hard to push them back in her subconscious where they belonged. She knew she should have acted differently.

Nathan looked at his phone and back at Brooke.

"I won't pick up" he mumbled. He wanted to actually stay in bed and pretend the world outside didn't exist and maybe one day it would just vanish.

"What?" she asked and Nathan looked at her.

"You said yourself let's be 14 again" he reminded her.

"You should pick up though" she whispered and tightened her grip around her blanket "we were 14 for a day yesterday and now I remember why it sucked to be 14" she whispered and turned away to pick up her clothes.

*****

_Nathan remembered how he sneaked into her room and they sat down on her bed._

"_So you are sure?" he asked and she nodded._

"_See you are my friend and well I just want to get over with it" she whispered._

"_Shouldn't you wait for the right guy?" he asked and Brooke laughed._

"_Are you saying no?" she asked "Are you really rejecting free sex?"_

"_No, it's just" Nathan looked down._

"_I know" Brooke mumbled._

"_Brooke" he mumbled and she looked at him._

"_So it's the first for both of us" she whispered and he looked at her._

"_You are still sure?" he asked and she nodded._

******

He also remembered how Dean walked in on them as they were done and he also remembered how mad Dean was about this whole dumb thing. He had never seen his friend this angry and Brooke and he had almost no time to talk about what happened afterwards. Dean kept telling them how stupid they were and before Brooke's parents came in he let Nate run away through the window. So Nathan and Brooke never really had time to talk. They just started to pretend it didn't happen and that's all he remembered about them being 14. But Brooke had another memory she was referring to. She looked at him and a flashback came so she just exhaled.

"You should pick up" she mumbled and Nathan shook his head in disbelieve.

"Pick up" Brooke whispered and Nathan looked at his phone. They would again pretend this didn't happen. He looked back at her and to his phone and picked up.

"Hey Peyton" he said and Brooke shivered. She felt guilty and still she didn't regret it. Nathan was what she needed last night. She looked at him as he kept nodding and nodding.

"I am at…" he looked at Brooke and she mouthed Tim's to him.

"Tim's" he said bitterly "yeah we played NBA Shooter all night and I crashed there" he said and something about his voice seemed angry.

"Yeah, see you in a bit then" he whispered and closed his phone shut. He got up and walked towards Brooke and she shivered as he put his hands on her arms. Nathan wanted to talk about this and what would happen to them, but Brooke was stubborn and he knew this much, so he just leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Nathan" she winced and he continued. Brooke's arms were getting relaxed until she almost let go of the fabric of her blanket and he turned her around. She was holding even tighter to the blanket now.

"You feel sorry" he mumbled against her jaw "but you aren't sorry, are you?" he wondered and she looked at him and bit her lip. Her eyes looked worried and as she exhaled.

* * *

Q1: Any relationship suggestions?

Q2: any friendship suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of you guys who stuck to this story ^^**

**I try to consider all your advices and thanks for your awesome compliments :)**

**hope you like my update! please keep reviewing  
**

* * *

He was sitting in his car behind his wheel and he knew he should have started the car already. It was just that he didn't want to drive away. He didn't want to pretend it didn't happen again. Nevertheless Brooke made her point pretty clear as she threw him out telling him, that she would not be the reason he breaks up with her best friend and that this night – along with the others – didn't mean anything to her. The last part was ringing in his ears. How could it not mean anything to her? He never had been rejected in his life before. Not once did a girl turn down the opportunity to date Nathan Royal Scott. He was somebody. No, he was a legend and no one would ever dare to turn him down… Except Brooke. He exhaled as he started the car. He shouldn't feel bad, after all he managed to make her scream his name last night and he could swear, for a second there was this doubt back in her eyes before the anger took over and made her throw his ass out on the street. Nathan shouldn't have probably pointed out that he didn't expect her to see the next guy this fast and that he didn't believe the next one would make her scream this loudly. He was driving away now. He felt pathetic enough to even have to take a second before he started the motor. But seriously, he didn't want to drive to Peyton's either. This girl was too much drama and she was too much bitchiness. He couldn't take her right now. Most of the time he couldn't even stand her, still he dated her because… Well she was hot, most of the guys on the team envy him and he liked the feeling. Of course it would blow their minds completely if he was dating Brooke… She was the girl every boy in school wanted to be with and every girl hated from head to toes. Actually, them being a couple would have been just right. He was the king at his school, the jock every boy wanted to be like and every girl dreamed to be with and she was the prom queen, the head cheerleader, the one everybody would stare at when she entered the room. Nathan almost missed his own house as he was lost in his thoughts. He stopped the car and looked at the mirror.

He was starting to act ridiculous he reminded himself and got out of the car. It wasn't like he had any control anymore. He just wanted to gain it back. He silently opened the door and sneaked in. He was almost by the stairs and in total belief to have made it.

"I don't think you were running in your jeans" his dad's cold voice said and Nathan stopped where he was. Of course Dan would already be up. Nathan was even sure that his dad checked his room and every other room by now.

"Well…" Nathan turned around and looked straight into his father's icy face. Yes, he was in trouble and if he even had the slightest fantasy about getting some sleep, he could have forgotten it by now.

"Tonight is the big annual basketball party" Dan looked at him and Nathan just remembered it, after Dan mentioned it.

"And I should obviously present my son as a hung over and lazy piece if crap" his dad looked him up and down in disgust.

"Well, if you let me sleep it off you won't" Nathan mumbled and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. Of course Dan wouldn't take something like that.

"Run" he commanded "now"

He looked his son in the eyes and as he didn't move, his voice got even angrier.

"Change" he looked at Nathan and the guy mumbled something under his breath before he walked upstairs to get changed.

"You have 5 minutes" Dan reminded him and looked at his clock.

"You know this Winchester boy, he made it to Duke and I will not present you as a loser next to him" Dan laughed as Nathan walked back down.

"Sam is my friend, dad" Nathan mumbled "we are happy for him"

"Well not as happy as if it was you" Dan reminded him and opened the door.

"I'm right after you" Dan promised and Nathan started running. Maybe this was a way to escape all his thoughts and maybe even his own father. So he started to run as fast as he had never run before. Dan wouldn't be far behind him and Nathan knew this much, but at least now he had an excuse not to show up at Peyton's.

* * *

Brooke had watched him sit in his car and prayed to god he wouldn't get out again. She started to doubt her decision the second she made it. But how dared he call her a slut. He slept his way through half of her cheerleaders and now she was the slut. Brooke couldn't believe he seriously had the ego to call her that. Of course she started the fight and told him to get out. Throwing him out was just the only thing that seemed to help her subconscious to shut up for a second and let Brooke breathe. Still something inside her wasn't calm at all. She wanted him to be here with her, to hold her… Brooke remembered the call that woke her up and exhaled.

He was in a relationship… Maybe not the healthiest one, but he still was in one. The worst thing was: he was dating her best friend. The one she never intended to hurt in first place. Brooke watched him drive away and finally stepped away from the window. She looked at her messed up bed and closed her eyes. All she wanted was to take last night and the ones before back. She should have never let Nathan this close, because now it was the hardest thing to keep him away again. She ripped the sheets off her bed and threw them on the floor.

"Dammit" she screamed helpless and fell down beside them. She leaned against her bed and tried to calm herself. She hated how lost she felt and how hurt she was when he insulted her. She knew that he was just reacting to her rejection and still it hurt. She buried her face in her hands as she heard a car turn in her drive way. Brooke didn't want to look up. She didn't want to know if he came back, or why he did. She was here feeling miserable and she knew he was the reason.

The door bell rang and she got up furious. She stormed down the stairs and opened the door hasty.

"Which part from stay away from me didn't you get?" she almost yelled as she looked in confused blue eyes.

"Hey Dean" she faked a smile and felt really stupid. She just yelled at her friend and she needed a really good explanation for that now.

"I knew you weren't a morning person…but this?!" Dean raised his eyebrow and Brooke smiled politely.

"Sorry…" she whispered and looked across the street. Two guys were playing ball. That's when she came up with an excuse.

"These guys are prank ring my bell since 2 hours now" she laughed and opened the door for him. Dean looked at the two innocent looking guys and shrugged.

"Well we weren't much better, as we were their age" he laughed and closed the door behind himself.

Brooke turned around and looked asking at him.

"What are you doing here at this time of the day?" she wondered and Dean laughed.

"Well, as you heard I search for a space to open my office and maybe some musicians" Dean remembered her and grinned at her look. Her hair was still messed up and her robe was loosely knot.

Brooke noticed it and tightened the knot and ran her hand through her hair.

"Sorry I look like a mess" she grinned.

"You never do" he winked at her and Brooke's dimples showed themselves. Dean actually came here to find out whether Rachel was serious about this guy he saw in her house, but Brooke seemed preoccupied with her thoughts and still he felt secure and welcomed here.

"You mind if I get my brush?" Brooke asked as her nails got caught in her hair.

"No" he laughed and she walked towards her room and he simply followed her.

"I haven't seen your room for a while" he whispered as he walked in and remained silent out of shock. Her bed was messed up and her sheets were thrown around the room. Brooke turned around to face her room and remembered why it was probably a bad idea to let him come upstairs.

"I wanted to change the sheets" Brooke smirked and Dean walked closer to her bed as if he noticed something. Nathan left fully dressed, Brooke remembered and breathed out, but Dean picked something from the floor and turned around to face her.

"How long did Nathan stay last night?" Dean asked and Brooke was stiff out of shock for a second. Though she managed to laugh and give him a weird look, she was working hard on her voice. She didn't want the voice to give her away.

"He left right after you" she lied with an extremely calm voice.

"His watch obviously didn't" Dean showed Brooke what he just picked up. It was a silver swatch. And she didn't even remembered how it got next to her bed.

"Why does it have to be his?" she asked in a laugh and her heart was banging hard against her chest.

"Well do you know many Nathan R. Scott 23?" he asked and his lips formed a mocking smile.

"Dean…" Brooke wanted to stop him, but it was too late.

"Were you screaming at him when I came?" Dean wondered and played with the watch.

"I did not" Brooke whispered and pain was in her eyes. Dean was confused for a moment and stopped.

"It's okay you know…I kinda wonder why you guys didn't date earlier" Dean smirked.

"He is not with me" Brooke mumbled and Dean laughed.

"Right it's just his watch?" Dean raised his eyebrow "it doesn't seem like a good lie Brookie"

"No, he is not with me… he is with Peyton" Brooke breathed out and she realized that tears were rolling down her eyes. Dean walked closer to her and pulled her in his arms. He noticed that Brooke was vulnerable and he wanted to stop her pain. Now the torn down sheets and the messed up look added together and he realized what must have happened. Brooke was a mess right now and he wanted to say something, but he couldn't come up with anything good.

"Brooke…" he started but she already knew what he was about to say.

"I don't know what I am doing" she whispered against the material of his shirt and he stroked her hair.

"I know" he mumbled and she looked up at him.

"You think I am the worst person ever, don't you?" she asked and his eyes softened as he looked in her worried ones.

"I think you are just human" he said and she starred at him confused. She expected him to yell at her to tell her how horrible she was, after all he already been in Peyton' situation. She remembered how down the boy was when his girlfriend cheated on him behind his back and how much Brooke hated her for causing him this pain. She even slapped the bitch once at a basketball game. Dean and she laughed at her protective side towards him in detention as he started a fight with the guy as well. Brooke knew that the hate she felt towards Callie would be the one Peyton would feel towards her. Still Dean seemed not to feel like he had the right to judge her.

"There always was something unsolved between the two of you" Dean explained "since you guys became teens there was this tension between you" he mumbled and Brooke nodded understanding. She knew exactly what he meant. Nathan and she spend so many time together as kids, but as they started to become teens they started to grow apart, because of this weird tension.

"Please, swear not to tell anyone" she mumbled and Dean pulled her closer.

"I won't" he smiled and she rested her head on his chest for a while.

* * *

Lucas walked back inside the café and was holding tight to a letter.

"What is this Luke?" Karen asked and looked down at the envelope.

"Nothing" Lucas said hasty and Haley stopped next to him.

"Porn? Again?" she wondered and Karen gave Haley a smirk and shook her head. Lucas remained silent and Haley just went on with her joke.

"The glamour was pretty sticky last time you went through it, perv" she elbowed him and Lucas looked down at her. Haley could swear he was tense about something serious so she just shrugged.

"Not in the mood for jokes, got it" she whispered and walked away. Haley knew him too well and Lucas sometimes wondered if she could read his mind. There she just saw his face expression and already understood that it was probably a serious matter.

"So what is this mysterious letter you hold on so tightly to?" Karen asked again and Lucas breathed out.

"It's an invite to the annual basketball dinner" a blonde, who just entered the café said and Lucas turned around in shock. He never seen this woman before and she looked his mum's age. Lucas usually knew all of his mum's friends, still he never must have noticed that one before.

"How…" he started and the blonde laughed. She walked towards the counter.

"I just threw it inside your mailbox" she explained "Hey Karen"

"Deb" Karen whispered tense and Lucas looked from one woman to the other.

"I know it might be weird for you to come" Deb said "but I don't think that Dan should have any right to keep you away from it and neither will I"

Lucas thought hard about where he could have met this woman before. All he knew was she knew Dan and obviously she hated his games just as much as his uncle or his mum.

"Deb it's really nice of you" Karen said and was still stiff. Karen hoped not to get an invite, because then she didn't need to decide whether she wanted to go or whether she needed to go.

"Hey Deb" Keith walked towards the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"Keith, I haven't seen you around for dinner for a while" Deb complained and Keith laughed.

"Well, it's not you I try to avoid but your husband" Keith laughed.

"He is your brother" she reminded him and that's when it finally hit Lucas. Deb was Dan's new wife. The woman who talked to his mum lately and made a nice impression on her – though she was the reason Karen had to raise her son all by herself. The way Deb talked about Dan, no one would have ever guessed she was his wife.

"Well mum, we don't have to go" Lucas whispered and Karen looked at her son. She knew how these things worked and she knew her boy needed to show up there. It was hard on him already to find friends at this team, but shield him away from the social life, would only make it harder for him.

"Not a chance" she whispered and both Lucas and Keith looked surprised at her.

"But only if your uncle comes with us" she pleaded and Keith laughed. Karen needed moral support and Keith was the only man she would trust to be her moral support.

"We're all in this together now" he winked at her and Deb smiled.

"I'm glad you are coming" she whispered and looked at the cakes at Karen's.

"Can I ask you for another favor?" she asked and Karen nodded unsure.

"We don't have any dessert, so if you don't mind I would buy some cakes at your place and maybe your waitress can bring them to us tonight. Of course she can stay at the party afterwards"

Deb gave Lucas a little smile and he knew she just tried to help him by inviting a friend of his to the party as well. Lucas knew what his mother meant as she told him that you wouldn't expect Deb to be Dan's wife, or at least you would expect her to be different.

"Sure" Karen smiled and Lucas looked at Haley. Now he somehow wasn't even that worried about the party anymore. To have Haley there with him was reassuring him. He never intended to go to the party in first place. But the two girls that were circling in his mind would be there and this was an event he was looking forward to.

* * *

Nathan managed to make the rounds faster than he ever did before and his dad seemed even proud, though Nate couldn't get enough air to ask his father if he could go and rest now.

"I think you have some distraction ahead, son" Dan laughed and nodded towards the doorsteps. Nathan followed his father's nod and for a second he hoped to see Brooke, but he fought back the thought. As he finally faced the stairs he noticed Peyton there. Well here it would start all over again, she would scream and he would be emotionless and they would fight until she would cry and he would take her back.

"Thanks for the warning" Nathan whispered and Peyton walked towards him.

Dan shook his head as he walked past Nathan.

"Still don't get your urge to have a steady girlfriend" he laughed in a whisper as he was next to Nathan.

"Peyton" he nodded towards the blonde and she smiled politely.

Dan was inside the house as Peyton stopped in front of Nathan.

"Before you say anything…." Nathan heard himself start "I…"

"I don't care if you cheated on me" Peyton mumbled insecure and Nathan stopped in shock.

He never would have imagined that she would be so chilled about this. He thought it would be another fight and that he could avoid their reconciliation a little longer but the blonde threw her arms around him.

"I mean we were on a break and it didn't mean anything to you" she excused him and he breathed out as he put his hand on her smaller back.

"I missed you Nate" she mumbled and kissed his neck.

"I missed you too" he lied and pulled her tighter. He wanted to tell her that he didn't miss her for a second last night and that he would rather want to stay on the break of theirs, but then again he was only fooling himself. Brooke would never consider anything that considered him. Nathan breathed out.

"So are you ready for tonight?" he asked and Peyton smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to pick out one dress for me" she smiled "I don't want to look like I wasn't good enough for the Nathan Scott" Peyton lingered against his lips and Nathan laughed.

"Sure" he whispered and kissed her.

Brooke would see that he didn't need her. Why the hell should she been better than a girl that tolerated all his flaws and even came up with excuses for him by herself. Peyton might not been the perfect girlfriend, but at least with her his options were wide. Still he wanted her to know that the girl he had been with last night was the girl he wanted to spend the next nights with… but he knew this would never happen. Nathan smirked as another thought entered his mind. Maybe Brooke thought that he should stay with Peyton, but she would at least be jealous of Peyton. He knew Brooke felt something, she just fought it so hard. Nathan wouldn't make it easy for her to fight it any longer.

"Picking out your dress sounds like a plan I would like" Nathan raised his eyebrow and Peyton kissed his lips softly.

"I would like that" she whispered against them and Nathan nodded towards the car.

* * *

"Dean we don't have to do this" Brooke whispered and he laughed.

"Well, you need an escort to this damn event and Sammy wants to go but he is stuck at Duke, so he will be running late" Dean explain "this forces you to stick with me"

Brooke laughed as she looked at him trying to fix his tie. Dean hated all events that were calling for a suit. He just wasn't the suit kind of guy and he always felt ridiculous while wearing them. If it wasn't for her he would have skipped this annual dinner like he did with the past 5, but she needed him and he would never leave her hanging, though it seemed that he would already suffer with this tie for the rest of the evening. She sounded more like her former self right now, and Dean was thankful for that. It took her a while to stop feeling miserable. Now even a smile escaped her lips as she watched his fight against the tie.

"Come on, let me help you with this" she smirked "the least I can do for my knight in the shinning whatever" she stuck her tongue out and he smirked at her.

"And by the way" she smiled at him "I always wanted you to ask me to one of this events, when I was younger" Brooke admitted ashamed and Dean looked at her childish smirk.

"So I am not a total disappointment?" he asked jokingly and she nodded. Dean was a jock in school and all girls wanted him to spend even a second with them. Brooke felt special because she could call him her friend, but still she never even considered to ask him to come with her to Scott's parties.

"Actually you are no disappointment at all" she whispered as she heard a familiar voice and tightened the tie to strong.

"Nathan, isn't this one too short?" Peyton asked as she turned around laughing as he slapped her butt.

"Brooke, there is a head upon this neck" Dean coughed out and she loosen grip so that he could breathe again.

"Thanks" he breathed out and took a deep breathe again.

"Brooke?" Peyton laughed at the brunette as she noticed her, while she tightened her grip at the dress. It was a very revealing black dress and Brooke faked a smile as she saw her friend in it. It said Nathan's pick all over it.

"Hey P. Sawyer" she smiled and ignored the starry eyes of the dark-haired boy in the chair next to Peyton.

"Nathan picked out the dress" Peyton came up with the obvious excuse and Brooke looked at Nathan who was sitting there with a big smirk. She couldn't, but think that just in this particular morning he was in her bed and now he was buying slutty dresses for her best friend. Her stomach tightened and she breathed out.

"Who would have guessed?!" Brooke said coldly at him and his eyes had a sparkle in them. It was like he was announcing war and she knew exactly that he wouldn't back off now.

Peyton noticed Dean and walked towards him to give him a hug.

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while" she smirked "Does Brooke help you with your outfit for tonight?"

"Well actually…" Dean smiled at Brooke "She kind of is my date for tonight" he said and Nathan's face became cold. The boyish smirk was gone and his eyes went from Dean to Brooke. They were supposed to be friends. Nathan didn't think he had to compete against Dean and Brooke's sad eyes seemed somehow teasing now.

"That's cool" Peyton smirked at Brooke and the brunette smiled and gave Dean a wink.

"I need to shield her from all the guys that are unworthy" Dean laughed and Brooke smirked.

"Well that seems to work out just fine, doesn't it?" Nathan mumbled under his breath and Brooke swallowed before she turned to face him.

"I think so too" she mumbled and Dean smiled at the confused Peyton.

"And you get your dress picked obviously" Dean smirked and Peyton looked down ashamed.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Well, I think it doesn't look bad" Dean said and Brooke nodded.

Nathan's eyes were focused on her and she could feel him next to her just like he had been last night and she wanted to get rid of this feeling. Dean looked down at Nathan who was still sitting in the chair and watched Brooke, while Brooke tried hard to smile politely and keep a straight face.

"You might want to try that blue one on" Nathan said out of nowhere and pointed to the right.

"I guess I have to go then" Peyton laughed at Dean "See you later though" she mumbled.

"I think you will defiantly see us later" Dean promised and looked at Nathan who got up and his cold face got angry.

"What's wrong Nate?" he asked nonchalant and Nathan laughed bitterly.

"Nothing" he whispered and walked past Brooke.

"So was he the reason you threw me out today?" he asked and Brooke stiffened "so 14 of you" he added and walked past her and Dean.

"I guess I see you guys around" he mumbled and walked away.

"You're okay?" Dean asked Brooke and she nodded.

"I'm fine" she breathed out and pointed towards the red tie.

"That's the one" she mumbled and Dean took the tie.

"If you say so" he whispered and they walked towards the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys, thank you so much for your reviews and I love how many details you notice and how many tipps you give me! I love that you like the story and am sooo sorry I can't update more often. I know I delayed with this update, but I was ill and it was hard to concentrate on typing. Of course it is harder, because English isn't my native language. Hope you guys like the update and tell me what OTH moments (Events: like Basketball game, Cheerleading try outs, etc) you want to see ^^

Thanks too each and every one who reads the story and please leave a comment!

* * *

Dean was waiting passionately in the living room. Brooke had been upstairs for a while now and he was getting bored already. To turn on the TV seemed kind of impolite and he didn't want her to hurry just because he couldn't preoccupy himself with anything else, while he was waiting. Dean hated to wear a suit and he always hated the annual Scott basketball fund raising parties. When they were younger he, Sam, Nathan and Brooke would climb up into their tree house and stay there all night and watch the grownups suffer through this delightful evening. They promised to keep it this way forever. Of course forever didn't last quite forever. Dean was the first to break it, when he got the opportunity to do a cheerleader. Nathan was the second to bail out, because…yeah he also discovered cheerleaders and noticed that being a basketball star was getting him points with the girls. Though Sam, Brooke and later Peyton still hung out together it wasn't the original agreement, so soon Brooke bailed out too. Being a cheerleader was quite fun for her too. Dean remembered how many guys he had beaten up when they first started to ramble aloud that they scored B. Davis. He didn't care when he found out some of it was true; he still wanted them to shut their mouths and remain silent about everything. Dean looked upstairs while he was lost in his thoughts.

Brooke was still nowhere to hear and he noticed some old pictures all around the room. The first one he picked up was one photo of him his brother and the brunette dimpled girl. She was standing between them and sticking her tongue out. He could almost remember the exact words that escaped her mother lips when went on about her picking one of the two brothers to marry later. How good looking the two will become and what a bright future was lying in front of them, and how her daughter would benefit from that. Brooke always claimed she was just friends with them, even as she had a big crush on Dean for a while, though he never even knew that. If he had known Dean might have considered dating the brunette. He always thought she was beautiful and smart and really funny. He shook his head and put the photo down just to pick up another one where Brooke was standing next to Nathan. She was wearing a off white strapped dress that looked a lot like a wedding dress while Nathan was in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. It was her debutant ball. Nathan was her date there and he didn't even complain as their parents decided to pair them together. Dean breathed out. Somehow Nathan and Brooke always made sense to him. They were just perfect for each other and still they were playing dumb games. After they became teens they were attracted to each other, though they claimed they weren't. Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott made a cute couple together, there was all that was needed right there in front of them and still life somehow got in their way. He couldn't stop but notice how happy the two of them looked at the camera. It was because none of their parents really were around when this one was taken. Dean shook his head. They sure had a lot to cope with; some things were just way too similar. Another photo caught his attention; he recognized Rachel's red hair and smirked as he noticed that this were some fun pictures Brooke just put around. Some were just them sticking out their tongues or try to look cool. Dean laughed as he noticed one, where Brooke and Rachel posed as Charlie's angels.

He remembered suddenly how bad it was for him to drive to her house last night and put the photo in his hands away as he heard heels from upstairs. Could it be true, that she was done?

Brooke was walking down the stairs in her beautiful red dress and her wavy hair simply fell on her shoulders. She looked stunning and Dean didn't know what to say. He never was good with words – last night proved it.

"You look amazing" he simply stated and Brooke smiled. She somehow felt nervous. It was an annual thing and she attended it since she was born and still she wondered why her hands were shaking when she just thought about him… No, she promised she wouldn't spend her night like this.

"Thanks" she whispered and he saw her dimples. He liked when she was smiling just like she did now. She wasn't free and easy, but at least she was trying her best. Though he knew she was nervous about this evening, he also noticed that his presents made it easier for her and this made him feel needed. Maybe this was the feeling he needed right now, he wanted to be helpful.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded while she took a deep breath.

"Just promise me it will be okay" she pleaded and he grinned. He took her hand and looked deep in her green eyes.

"I promise" he whispered though he knew it was an obvious lie.

"Thanks" she mumbled, knowing he lied.

* * *

Haley walked into Lucas room after she knocked 3 times and heard him mumble something. Actually she never bothered knocking, but now she knew he was probably getting ready for the big party and it felt like she should have knocked. She heard his voice and slowly opened the door just to find him standing in front of the mirror.

"Wow" she said stunned as she saw her best friend in a suit for the first time. Lucas looked helpless to her while his hands tried to fix up his tie. His dark blue suit seemed like he never wore it before and the white shirt seemed familiar, she could swear he wore it to dinner with her parents on her last birthday. It was a simple white shirt and she still remembered it.

"I am lost" he gave up and threw the tie on his bed. Haley laughed and hopped on his bed as well. Her friend was too dressed up for her opinion and she wondered if she was underdressed now. She was wearing a simple jeans skirt and a pink shirt.

"I can help you with the tie, but what are you dressing up to like that?" she asked and Lucas looked her down. He obviously forgot to tell her that this was a fancy dinner, where you were expected to show up in fancy clothes.

"Well, its dresses and suits I think" he said unsure and Haley's eyes widened. She didn't even bother to ask what she should wear; it was a fund rising for a basketball team for god's sake.

"How the hell am I supposed to get a dress now? Or get ready now in time?" Haley asked and got up.

"Lucas" she breathed out "didn't you think I might need this sort of information?" she asked and breathed in "there is no way I go there looking like this"

Haley made him face her current outfit again. Lucas was about to apologize as it knocked on his door and he felt like he was saved by the knock.

"Are you getting along with the tie?" Karen asked and looked at Haley. Hales was surprised to see Karen in a simple black dress, but it suited her just fine and Haley started to feel more and more unprepared for this evening.

"You need a fancier outfit" Karen smirked as she noticed the worried face expression "come on" she grabbed Haley's hand and looked at Lucas.

"Never trust a guy to pass an important information on" Karen rolled her eyes "Keith, could you please help Lucas with his tie?" she wondered and Keith walked towards the blonde. Lucas laughed as Keith needed only a second to spot the tie.

"So did she try to kill you with that?" his uncle laughed and Lucas shook his head. His uncle was always fast in this kind of situations and sometimes Lucas wondered how his uncle could do that.

"Well you should be glad your mother fixes this for you" Keith laughed "or Haley might just had enough time to discover how to use a tie as a weapon"

"Speaking of my mother" Lucas tried to change the subject and Keith raised his eyebrow.

"Is this a date?" Luke wondered and Keith breathed out in laughter.

"Because you know, if it is…." Lucas started and Keith was motionless for a moment "it would be okay"

"You should hold still you knucklehead" Keith warned him.

"Just saying" Lucas said and Keith chuckled. Keith was glad that Lucas approved, but there still wasn't anything he could have approved.

Haley didn't know what to say as Karen opened the box in front of her. It must have been Karen's formal dress, the one she wore back in High School.

"Are you sure?"she asked and Karen nodded "I think it must be just the perfect size for you, at least I was your age when I last wore it, and for the record I wasn't pregnant then" Karen added and Haley let out a small laugh. She looked at the simple yellow dress.

"It's beautiful" she whispered and Karen handed her the dress.

"You can also use my make-up in the bathroom" Karen explained and Haley hugged her fast.

"Thanks" she whispered and walked away for the bathroom.

Karen looked after the girl and smiled proudly. Haley James was like her own daughter and she was glad that this girl was in her and Lucas' life. Also she had a feeling that Haley was a needed support for Lucas on this evening. So she needed to make sure that her son's best friend fitted in.

* * *

"Nathan, I do not wear the other dress" Peyton complained as he insisted for her to wear the dress he bought for her. It was way too short and revealed about everything there was.

"I might consider wear it to a party, but not to your father's annual fund raising" she said and Nathan shrugged.

"Whatever" he said and it really didn't bother him at all. He didn't care what the heck Peyton would wear. He just wondered why Brooke was with Dean today and why they would come together tonight. He wanted to clear things between them and she was the one who told him that she couldn't discuss this with him. "Not now – not here" were her exact words and he just wondered when and where else she wanted to talk about their obvious sexual tension. There was never a right place or a right way to talk about this. Somehow a feeling of regret filled him. He knew that sneaking around with Brooke tonight would have been more fun, than hanging around with Peyton and so he regretted to have come back together with the blonde.

"Are you even listening?" Peyton wondered innerved and Nathan shrugged. Obviously he wasn't and he knew exactly that she knew this much and didn't care.

"Just wear whatever you want" he said and lay down on the bed while she changed into another black longer dress and smiled. She tried to turn him on, while changing her clothes, but Nate looked right through her.

"You liked that dress" she whispered while looking in the mirror "I wore it to our first date, remember?" she asked and he simply nodded. Nathan didn't have the slightest clue what she wore that night nor what they did on their first date, but he knew that he simply needed to pretend that he did.

"Mhhhmmm" he let out and Peyton smiled at her reflection.

"I knew you wouldn't mind" she said and put some lipstick on and shook her curly hair when she walked back to him and sat on top of him.

"You know we can be still a little late" she suggested and kissed his neck. Nathan breathed out and pulled her away. He knew that Peyton probably needed to feel loved right now and she was willing to do anything to keep him close a little bit longer this time, but he wasn't in the mood. His head wasn't in the game, his head was replaying last night for him and trying to find a leakage to have an excuse to repeat last night with the brunette.

"My dad is in a bad mood today, so I rather not be late" he stated and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Of course your dad is again in a bad mood" she said frustrated and Nathan laughed at her pouting face.

"Maybe later we can sneak out?" he suggested and she smiled softly at him. Nathan didn't really wanted to make out with Peyton, but he considered that it might be better than talking to her. Nathan also knew that sometime along the party he will need an excuse to get away. Like from seeing Brooke or because of his dad and Peyton just gave him a damn good one.

"So?" Peyton looked into his deep blue eyes and knew exactly that she was torn again into this vicious circle; she hated to be with him and hated it more to be without him… just looking into his face now, so empty of any emotions towards her. She didn't care for now at least. She stopped feeling lonely and this felt so damn good. Peyton kissed his neck one more time and smiled.

"Okay, I am ready to go"

* * *

"Miss Davis, it's a pleasure to see you in my house once again" Dan smirked at the brunette as she walked through the door.

"Thanks for the invitation Mr. Scott" she smiled fake but politely.

"Save me a dance, will you?" he asked and looked at Dean "I hope you don't mind"

Dean shook his head and Dan's hand and walked away with Brooke.

"Gross" the brunette whispered and he laughed. They both headed towards the bar and Brooke shivered from the sentence she just heard.

"Dean" she whispered and leaned against the bar to face her pretended date.

"What's wrong girly girl?" he asked and she inhaled before she could speak again.

"I just want you to know that I never ever wanted to hurt her, and we never had anything going on while they were dating" Brooke hasty brought out and shut her mouth again.

"And you feel awful about what happened" Dean added "I know"

Brooke exhaled and smiled.

"It's just…" she started again "I am becoming this person that I really, really don't like and I don't want to be this person anymore"

Dean nodded and looked at the door again, past Nathan and Peyton who were just walking towards Dan, there she was: Rachel. She came with the same guy he found her with last night. Dean felt like he had make an idiot out of himself and looked down and away from her eyes, just to escape the shame.

"I think I know what you mean" Dean whispered and Brooke turned back to him and offered him the drinking card.

"I think the two of us should get wasted as we are caught at this boring party"

"Will you stop hitting on teens?" Deb asked and Dan laughed. She just overheard his talk to Brooke and normally she wouldn't have said anything about it, but she needed Dan to behave well and she knew exactly how to achieve that.

"You wouldn't be jealous, would you?" he wondered and Deb laughed even harder now. Deb started to change, now that she became friends with Karen, her self-esteem grew and she was able to talk to Dan like this.

"No, but she could be your daughter and considering your history, she might just be" Deb said and walked away. Dan was standing there speechless. His wife became wittier and he wasn't sure that this was a good thing.

"She is kind of right dad" Nathan said from behind him and Dan shrugged. Nathan was again not in his best mood, but the curly blonde in his arm looked familiar.

"Miss Sawyer back in house again, what a pleasure" he laughed and looked at his son while giving him the understanding nod. Now he figured where his son had been all night, though he guessed wrong. Peyton was confused as Dan laughed.

"Maybe tonight you don't have any troubles sleeping" Dan whispered and Nathan gave him a warning look. Peyton looked confused at Nathan's dad and her boyfriend, but Nathan didn't even bother looking at her. He just walked towards the bar and leaned against it.

"Well, well" he mumbled close to Brooke and she shivered while turning away from him.

"You guys came" Peyton smiled at them and Brooke faked a smirk and Dean lifted his glass towards Peyton and she remembered that she should order one herself. She leaned towards the bar and Nathan's eyes rested on Brooke.

"So you guys really came" he whispered and his hand rested on her arm, but she pulled away.

"Yes" she nodded and held her breath.

"They said they would come, plus they always attend your dad's parties" Peyton stated and Brooke needed an excuse to get away there, she turned away from Nathan and looked for the door. A familiar face entered the room. The look on his face was confused, shy and something about it told her he was scared to be here. Lucas was walking in with a girl, that Brooke never had seen in her life. The blonde Scott looked stunning in his suit and Brooke couldn't deny that his Bambi look didn't make her want to walk over and spend time with him. It seemed like he would be a great distraction for her. He was pure and innocent, something she wanted to be again. Lucas looked directly in her eyes and a smile escaped his lips. He didn't know who the guy next to her was, or bothered that his brother was standing next to her. He liked how she smiled back at him and then his eyes focused on Peyton, who as well smiled at him. Something about this situation told Lucas, that this would be an evening to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for reading again and love all your reviews. They are awesome and as you can see inspired me to update faster.**

**Hope you like the update, leave a comment ;)**

* * *

Brooke looked at her drink and back to Nathan. He was standing there with his eyes focused on her and she felt all the shame that she felt in the morning. He asked her if she felt like she was making a mistake, if she felt bad… Brooke knew that some part of her was sorry for Peyton, but being with Nathan always felt somehow right. Brooke hated that she had admitted this to herself, because now she felt like a much worse person than she actually was. She needed to get away from him and she had a clue now how to spend the whole night without his interruptions. Her eyes focused on a chair across the room. She exhaled as she smelled Nathan's aftershave and remembered his kisses on her neck and collarbone. The blonde distraction was sitting there across the room with a girl. Brooke wasn't bothered by the girl next to Lucas. She never was bothered by any girl. Brooke knew that she would beat each and any of them – except Peyton. She would never dare to hurt her best friend. Though she knew if she was daring it, she would beat her best friend as well. Nathan didn't even bother to think about his girlfriend last night or the nights before. Brooke again felt the urge to get away from this scenario. Nate noticed her absent looks and followed her stare. As he figured out who she was starring at, he needed another sip. His glass was empty and with a loud noise he put it down on the bar. Brooke shrugged from the noise and looked in his direction. Nathan's glare towards Lucas was filled with hate and Brooke felt the urge to show the dark-haired Scott, that he didn't own her. It was hard enough for her that he blocked all the basketball players away from her, since their first mistake. He hated that guys were hitting on her. Whenever Peyton told him about Brooke's last conquer, his eyes tightened and his stomach twitched. Sometimes he even started arguments with Peyton, just to get some of his anger out. However Brooke didn't think he had any right to decide for her whom to like and whom to hate. Somehow his hate towards his half-brother made her more interested in the blonde. It was silly and she knew that. She ran into the blonde and was flirting with him because she knew how angry it would make Nathan and still she noticed that Lucas was different. He was everything that she missed in this popular world. You got over being innocent as soon as you became famous and popular. He seemed scared and lost in her world, just like she would be lost and confused in his. She wanted to help him and she wanted to make sure she would stay the hell away from Nathan. He was too close and Peyton had no clue how much she would hate Brooke and this made the brunette feel guilty all over again. She needed to concentrate and to keep a straight face. Brooke smirked at Dean. Now that she had a perfect plan figured out for the night, she just needed to make sure Dean was okay with that.

"Do you know the new basketball player?" Brooke asked and Dean was brought back from his thoughts. His eyes were focused on the red-haired and her date. He didn't even notice all the tension that was there right in front of him. He hated how Owen's hand rested on Rachel's hip and he couldn't stop starring at them and he didn't want to act this pathetic and he knew that he acted like a fool driving all the way to her house and knocking on her door. He didn't even know what he expected to happen once he arrived there. He screwed things up with Rachel and he couldn't say or do anything to make it undone. Dean looked away and focused on Brooke. Her eyes focused fiercely on him and Dean noticed that this probably was a plan to escape Nathan, what he didn't know was that it effected Nate more than he would have ever guessed. Brooke smiled at him and Dean tried to remember what she just asked. The words were back in his head and he smirked.

"No, you should introduce us" Dean whispered and took a deep sip from his glass. His eyes wandered to Rachel again and she looked into his eyes. She smiled unsure and he wondered if she felt as awkward as he did or if he just imagined that. In the same moment she turned away and pulled Owen closer. Dean's heart was beating faster now and he turned away.

"You remember my half brother don't you?" Nathan asked and Dean was still coping with the image he just saw. Once again he was brought back from his daydreaming by his friend's voice. The information ran through his head and he remembered the blonde Scott. They never used to play with him, because they thought it was kind of weird. The guy was also in basketball camp and Nathan hated him, so Dean and Sam just stayed away from him. Dean gave Brooke an asking look and she nodded. Yes, Brooke was talking about Lucas Scott.

"You're coming?" Brooke wondered and Dean was about to follow as he heard Nathan's laughter.

"What?" Dean asked and Nathan looked at him. Dean hadn't seen Nathan this broken. Though Nathan was laughing his eyes were filled with pain. He didn't want Brooke to hang out with Lucas and he had no right to stop her. He wanted to have the right to…at least he wanted to know that she wouldn't spend the night with… All these thoughts were disturbing. He wanted to be with Brooke and he knew this, but she didn't think of him this way and he couldn't make her. Nathan swallowed. Dean focused on him. The guy was getting his posture back.

"And I thought we were friends too" Nate whispered.

Dean just gave him a warning look. Sure they were friends and Dean knew that right now he was taking a side, Brooke's side, but he felt sorry for Brooke right now. She was alone and felt horrible already. Nathan after all was dating Peyton and he shouldn't have cared who Brooke wanted to talk to or with whom she came here. Dean also knew that Nathan was bothered, and maybe he wanted him to notice that he wasn't emotionless towards Brooke. Right now, Dean knew that Nate realized it a while ago. It seemed like Nathan was used to this suffering already. It seemed confusing for Dean. Nathan was the one dating and he probably knew how to get Brooke, so why didn't he just go for it? Brooke and Nathan - they both were too deep connected by now and both too stubborn to see it. Dean put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and shrugged. He wanted to help his friend. He knew that Nathan was fighting a deep fight with himself and sure he wanted to help him. Brooke stopped and was waiting for Dean now. Her eyes focused on Peyton who leaned against Nathan. She smiled at her boyfriend and Brooke's stomach ached.

"I think, we are friends, but I also think it's time for you to fight your own fights" Dean said and glanced at Peyton as he left to catch up with Brooke. Nathan looked down at the blonde in his arm and wondered if he would have a chance with Brooke if he hadn't been such a fool and went after her best friend. Dean was now walking next to Brooke and she smiled at him softly.

"Go, you can't stay away anyways" she whispered and Dean took a sip before giving her a confused look. Brooke was deep in her own drama but she didn't miss his.

"Rachel" she mumbled and Dean still faked as if he couldn't understand what she meant. She couldn't have figured to much out yet, at least that's what he was pleading for.

"I know you missed her and I know you want to talk to her" Brooke mumbled again and Dean took another sip.

"It's okay to miss her" Brooke said and Dean smiled at the brunette. Some phrases of Brooke just brought him back into his childhood. He always forgot how close the brunette was to him. She knew what he was thinking and she also could tell him, before he accepted it himself.

"You're smart B. Davis" he whispered and she laughed softly. The way he said it made her smile. She missed her best friend, or even more. Dean was like her older brother, he was family.

"Gee thanks" Brooke whispered and elbowed Dean.

"Go" she mouthed "I'll be fine. I promise! Plus this way Nathan won't hate you" she winked and Dean breathed out while he walked away from the brunette. She had planned this through and though she was having troubles with Nathan she never wanted Dean to sacrifice his friendship to the dark-haired Scott.

_________________

"Hey handsome" Brooke smiled as she sat down on the table next to Lucas' chair. Lucas smiled uncomfortable. He wasn't used to be talked to like that and Haley raised her eyes. These words seemed so unfitting for her friend. Haley never thought how Lucas' appeared to girls. She always thought of his as a goof…

"And you are?" Brooke looked at Haley and she smiled politely. Haley felt uncomfortable in this dress, she never dressed up like that. She liked her washed out jeans and some t-shirt. Though now she was glad Karen gave her the dress. Brooke looked amazing in her red dress and Haley found the idea of her previous outfit hilarious now. Everyone here was dressed up.

"Haley James" the girl introduced herself and Brooke smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I am Brooke Davis" Brooke nodded at Lucas' friend and she smiled back politely.

"So you are his date?" Brooke asked and Lucas and Haley both burst out in laughter. This was a ridiculous idea for them.

"What did I say?" Brooke asked confused and they both faced each other before facing the brunette again.

"We're just friends…"Haley started and Lucas realized how confusing this must have sounded.

Lucas nodded and looked at the brunette. Her hair was falling down in beautiful waves and her green eyes sparkled now at him. Did she just really check out if he had a date or a girlfriend. This popularity thing was still confusing. Her eyes rested on his and he felt like she was flirting.

"Oh" Brooke smiled "that's good" she added and Lucas was stunned once again.

Somehow she was happy that things turned out to be like that. The guy was single and for the first time she didn't have to feel bad for flirting with him. Haley seemed nice as well, though the girl was confused. She never imagined a girl to flirt with Lucas…not to talk about a cheerleader. Brooke couldn't describe the feeling, but hanging out with this two was so refreshing. They didn't have any prejudices towards her and they weren't questioning her out about rumors. She found out Haley was a tutor and that Lucas spend all of his breaks with his best friend. It sounded so sweet. Brooke remembered that she was the same with Peyton before guys were in their lives. Especially this one guy: Nathan Scott. Brooke still couldn't understand why Peyton was dating him, or how it happened. She just remembered that she and Nathan had almost something before the two got together. Brooke breathed out, her eyes wandered around the room and she noticed blue eyes focused on her, but it weren't Nathan's. Peyton starred at her friend and her new company. Brooke wondered if Peyton sensed that something wasn't right and that the brunette was sneaking behind her back, but Peyton's lips formed a smile and Brooke smiled back. She couldn't figure out why the blonde was watching her and just turned around to face Lucas again. He was talking about how he almost skipped this event.

"I am glad you came though" Brooke smiled and Lucas smirked. He just told her all the reasons that should have made him stay at home and somehow he didn't expect her to react like she did.

"I know the guys don't cut you any slack" Brooke whispered. Haley nodded.

"They are all jerks" she insisted and Lucas laughed. Jerks, was the word Brooke was searching for and her eyes focused on Nathan, who drowned yet another drink. She knew that the dark-haired Scott was affected by this. She was not only talking to some other guy – maybe this didn't bother him at all – but she was talking to his enemy now. Brooke breathed out slowly. She promised herself not to think about Nathan tonight and not give him the power to influence her mind - at least not for today.

"Are you searching for someone?" Lucas asked and Brooke suddenly turned to face him and faked a smile.

"Yeah, Dean…the guy I came with" Brooke said and it struck her, that she hadn't seen her date for a while and scanned the room once again.

"Isn't it the guy at the bar?" Haley asked and Brooke followed Hales' gaze. Dean was standing there and still starring at Owen and Rachel. Brooke knew that he was lost in his thoughts. He came here for her, but he actually came here to see Rachel. Maybe he even hoped that the red-haired would be alone here. Sure he wanted to make sure Brooke was alright, but she also knew that he wanted to escape his own problems by dealing with hers. Dean was drowning one drink after the other and Brooke noticed that Rachel wasn't feeling good herself. She smiled politely at her friend, but knew that she shouldn't talk to her right now. Rachel needed some space. That was just the way the girl worked.

"I'll be right back" Brooke mumbled and Lucas nodded politely. She got up and walked towards the bar. She leaned in and looked at her friend. Dean was holding tight to his drink.

"You know…you might consider talking to her" Brooke whispered and Dean turned in shock as he heard these words. Sure Rachel would want to talk to him, so much was clear for Brooke. She just knew that the red-haired wouldn't make the first step after how Dean walked away.

"Who said I want to talk to her?" Dean wondered and Brooke laughed. He had still starred at her when Brooke came over and she couldn't believe he would try and lie to her about it.

"Just your eyes" she smirked and he elbowed her slightly and she grinned at him.

"Just saying" she winked at him and put her hand on his arm to console him. Rachel's eyes were on her two friends and somehow she felt her stomach aching. She knew Dean and Brooke were friends and still the thought of another girl's hand on Dean made her feel sick inside.

"I think I take a beer" she whispered to Owen and he handed her his. She took a deep sip and faked a smile. Owen was sweet and caring and she knew that they seemed perfect together – but Owen was meant to be a row of one-night-stands thrown together. Somehow she let him inside her life now. It was like she needed to shield herself from. Rachel swallowed as she watched Brooke's hand rest on Dean's arm. Yeah, she wanted to shield herself from this guy and still there was no way she could have avoid the flash backs when she saw him. Rachel leaned against Owen.

"Thanks that you came here, with me" she whispered and Owen kissed her forehead.

"I am happy to" he smiled at her. Owen tried to convince her to be part of her life for so long now. Of course it seemed sudden that now she was allowing him to participate in her life, but he took whatever he would get. Rachel felt lonely. She felt all the pain she had felt when she figured out Dean left without a word and pulled Owen down to her. Her lips crushed on his and she felt them move in sync. She needed to feel something right now. Rachel noticed Dean's eyes on her all evening and she just needed him to stop starring at her.

"And you say they aren't serious?" Dean wondered and Brooke exhaled. The guy just smirked at her with all the pain in his eyes. Brooke wanted to make it all go away, but couldn't. She needed to cheer him up at least and noticed his brother enter the room and walked towards Sam.

"See, now you have some company" Brooke whispered and Dean walked noticed Sam walk over to them and greet them. Brooke looked at Rachel's way of life. Brooke's eyes wandered towards Lucas and she noticed another blonde there. Peyton was sitting where Brooke sat just a while ago. The brunette wondered why her best friend was now spending time with her boyfriend's biggest enemy and scanned the room for Nathan again.

"Searching for me?" Nathan breathed against her skin and she took some steps away from him. It was a mixture of shock and lack of self-control that made her step away from him.

"And I thought you were trying to avoid me, how silly of me" Nathan smirked and Brooke's face tensed.

"No, I am just trying to be a polite guest and not to take all your attention, though maybe you should pay more attention to your girlfriend" Brooke pointed out and Nathan laughed as he watched the blonde put her hair behind her ear as she listened to Lucas' story.

"I think she is fine, giving me a good reason for yet another fight" he mumbled and looked deep into Brooke's eyes. She barely was getting any air now and she wanted to escape him as soon as she could. She knew what he was hitting at and some part of her wanted to agree, to see them fight and to be taken upstairs… Brooke stopped her thoughts right there.

"I think I should say hey to Sam" Brooke whispered and wanted to walk away as Nathan grabbed her arm.

"Tell me you don't want me to fight with her" he mumbled and Brooke's hand started shaking. She needed to be strong now. His hand wandered up and down her arm and she tensed.

"See" he smiled at her "just say the word"

"Fuck off" Brooke mumbled and took her hand away. She walked away fast and was barely breathing. He had too much power over her and she fought the urge to turn around and to press her lips on his, just like she did last night. It was just sex and still she couldn't…Peyton was too important to her.

"Hey Sammy" Brooke whispered and hugged her friend. Her eyes pinned Nathan down as he put his arm around Peyton who also came over to greet Sam. She was sick and tired of these games and still she hadn't had the straight to end them yet. Brooke held Sam tight and the guy laughed as she let him go.

"Thanks that you let me breathe" Sam smirked and she breathed out. Peyton walked towards Sam next and put her arms around the guy. She hasn't seen him for a while now and he also missed the blonde. He already forgot that the blonde was dating Nathan. Yesterday it seemed more likely as if Nathan was dating Brooke. Brooke noticed that she was standing again next to Nathan and his eyes were burning on hers. Peyton came back and cuddled herself into Nate's arms and Brooke stepped away to glare at Lucas, she smirked at Sam.

"Excuse me" she whispered and walked away. Dean's eyes still were focused on Rachel and Sam exhaled as he noticed how much his brother suffered. Maybe because of this he almost missed how Nathan's hand moved away from Peyton as soon as Brooke went away and without a word the guy walked towards the bar. Dean followed him and Peyton was standing there alone and confused.

"So how is my favorite artist?" Sam asked to enlighten the mood and sat down. Peyton laughed and for the first time since a long time she felt free. Her eyes suddenly noticed Brooke alone with Lucas and she focused on Sam again. She talked to Sam about music and about art and she knew exactly that he liked to listen to her. Sam always understood Peyton's music obsession the way Nathan never could. Nate never even bothered to pretend to be interested in her life. Peyton loved to exchange CDs with Sam when they were younger. She had missed Sam and she missed hanging out with Brooke, she wondered when the things started to change and she wondered if she could have made them stop and hold on to the memory of how things used to be.

"Cheers" Nathan whispered as he leaned against the bar and watched Brooke sitting there with Lucas, laughing and flirting. Dean raised his glass and watched Rachel kiss Owen again and his stomach started to twist again.

"I…need" Dean mumbled and Nathan nodded.

"Sure" he said and looked at Peyton sitting there with Sam. He never cared who the blonde was talking to, as long as he cared she could have jumped Sam and he wouldn't even blink, Brooke on the other hand. He exhaled. Rachel was still fooling around with Owen and Nathan wondered if he should have preoccupied himself with Peyton for a while. He laughed at this thought. Nathan took another big sip and stared Lucas down. He didn't want Peyton. It wasn't at all what he wanted to start with, but…once he made this mistake there was no turning back. Nathan looked at his girlfriend and noticed her eyes focused on the same couple and he grinned as he turned to the cute girl bartender.

"A refill and your number" he whispered. The girl laughed and winked at him. Nathan needed some distraction now.

Dean was sick and tired of watching Rachel and Owen together, so he just decided to wander around the house. Nathan wasn't a good company right now. The guy was dealing with his own stuff and Dean just needed to escape his own. As he walked upstairs he passed Brooke, who was now only sitting with Lucas. But Dean didn't bother. He noticed the smile on Brooke's face and decided that whoever made this girl happy was worth giving a shot. His eyes wandered to Nathan who now was flirting with the bartender and he shook his head. Yes the two were once again playing their dumb games. Dean walked upstairs and suddenly stopped as he heard a piano and a female voice. He slowly opened the door and tried not to make any noise. The girl that arrived with Lucas was now sitting at a big piano and playing a beautiful song, her voice was soft as if she was scared someone might have listened.

"First Cut is the Deepest" Dean whispered as he walked inside and Haley stopped playing immediately. She just looked scared at the guy. She felt ashamed that she started singing. It was just that she didn't expect anyone to wander here and to hear her.

"Mrs. Scott said it would be okay if I played" Haley excused herself and Dean smirked.

"I didn't want to scare you" he whispered and Haley closed the piano.

"Oh" she just let out and Dean smirked at her panicked eyes and her stunned expression.

"I think you have a nice voice and you play quite well" he whispered and Haley raised her eyebrow.

"If this is a cheap attempt to score me, forget it" she protested and Dean smirked at her big mouth.

"Actually" he raised his eyebrow and leaned against the door and put his scoring face on. His mind switched again, because he didn't want to score the girl, what he just realized was much better "well no, but I think you might be what I am searching for"

Haley didn't understand at all what the guy was trying to say and just stared at him. He was sending so many confusing signs and she wasn't quite sure what he wanted from her.

"I have a label" Dean explained and Haley looked more confused now, before she left out a laugh.

"Sure, and I am a supermodel" she whispered and walked past him.

"Excuse me I should help Mrs. Scott with the desert"

* * *

Brooke looked Lucas deep in his eyes. There was something similar to the way Nathan used to look at her and still Lucas' eyes seemed to be warmer and she knew he wasn't picturing her naked right now.

"So how does it feel - now that it all changed?" she wondered and Lucas laughed.

"Well cheerleader talk to me instead of ignoring me" Lucas smiled and Brooke grinned. He stated the obvious. Brooke noticed Nathan lean towards the bartender and swallowed.

"Is it better or worse?" she wanted to know and he leaned closer. It was probably a reflex to imitate Nathan's gesture, but Brooke was again caught by Lucas' intense look. It was hypnotizing and she leaned even closer as he opened his mouth to answer.

"I think it's better this way" he stumbled and Brooke smiled.

"That is a good answer" Brooke whispered and leaned even closer.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked and automatically leaned closer as well.

"Hell yes" Brooke winked.

Peyton was still watching the blonde and she wondered why she couldn't look away. It seemed like Brooke and Lucas had something going on… Peyton shook this thought away.

Sam had to repeat his last sentence for the fourth time now and she still had no clue of what he said. She just turned to face him and smirked. Sam laughed and started over, but all she got was something about Duke. Nathan as well was watching Brooke's conversation with his half-bastard of a brother and he felt the alcohol already. He hated how they were flirting, but he also knew that he had no right to butt in and make them stop. He exhaled and walked away. Sure he could have scored the bartender, but he wasn't in the mood anymore. On his way out he passed Rachel. She was still looking around the room. Dean had left a while ago and she wondered where he went. She wanted to know why he drove over last night and she felt like there were so many things unsaid between them.

"You're alright?" Owen wondered and she nodded simply. Of course she wasn't okay, but she couldn't tell it Owen, she barely was accepting to know it herself. She missed Dean and she knew it, but there was no future for them. There were too many things unsolved and Rachel took another sip of her beer. She wasn't ready to solve it now. Sure she thought about meeting him again one day. Damn it, she even considered visiting him in L.A., but what should she have said? He left without a word of goodbye and Brooke was the one who told her by accident. Rachel bit her lip as she stared at Dean from across the room. He was here – back in her life and this room – and she wasn't sure if this was a good thing. She was acting weird in the past two days and she knew it was because of him. Owen was just a fling to get over Dean and now she allowed him to come as her date. Rachel noticed that she was screwing things up and she hated it.

* * *

**So any suggestions for events? Like boy draft, ravens game, etc?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, thanks soooo much for your great reviews! I am soo glad you like the story and thanks for all your tips and advices. You guys are the best ^^**_

_**Leave a comment **_

_**XOXO**_

Brooke walked over and leaned against Sam who was sitting all by himself right now. Sam smiled at the brunette and softly kicked the shoulder she leaned on.

"Sleepy?" he wondered and Brooke nodded. She was tired to try and avoid Nathan and now she didn't have any distraction.

"But I have to wait for your brother before I can leave" Brooke mumbled and Sam grinned at her. She was brambling tiredly. Brooke was so tired that it seemed that she was already asleep.

"Where is your boy toy?" Sam wondered and Brooke looked up at him with a warning look. Sam's eyes were starring her down and she felt like she had to explain things. Was Sam really against Brooke and Lucas? It was way better than her screwing around with Nathan behind Peyton's back – than again never when they were actually dating.

"He is not a boy toy" Brooke warned him "he is cute" she smiled and Sam put his arm around her. It was sweet how caring Sam was right now. Brooke smirked as she cuddled into his arm and smelled his after-shave. It smelled good, especially because it didn't smell like Nathan's.

"And he left, because it is already late" she whispered and looked up "he is a good one"

Sam checked his watch and laughed.

"3 in the morning, you're getting old Davis" he joked and she nodded simply.

"So why are we waiting for my brother? Lucas would willingly give you a ride I guess" Sam joked and Brooke joined him.

"Like I said…he is a good one" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I am driving Dean, I needed to stay sober…and he…" she looked at Rachel who now was sitting alone with a glass of wine. Sam followed her stare and understood.

"Oh, I get it" he nodded "they are both kind of messed up"

Brooke agreed and got up. She hadn't seen Rachel alone all day, and didn't want to talk to her while Owen was there. She liked Owen, but she needed a friend's moment with the red-haired.

"Excuse me for a moment, will you?" Brooke asked and Sam nodded.

"I'll search Dean" he said and Brooke smiled at him. She appreciated that she barely needed words with Sam. He always was the quite one and still he understood all that was going on. Brooke just hoped he didn't know what was going on between her and Nathan. For a while she hasn't seen the dark-haired Scott. She was regretting the question she asked as soon as it left her mouth.

"Have you seen Peyton or Nathan lately?" Brooke wondered and Sam shook his head. Brooke shrugged.

"Wanted to tell them goodbye" she lied and Sam nodded.

"Nathan needed to talk to Peyton, so they left" he whispered and walked away. Brooke exhaled. She knew exactly where they went. It didn't include a lot of words, because she knew exactly what they were doing and somehow she didn't like it. She walked over and sat next to her red-haired friend. She was tense now, but she had to concentrate right now. She needed to be a good friend.

"Hey" Brooke mumbled and Rachel looked at her and nodded.

"How are you holding up?" the brunette wondered and Rachel gave her an asking look. Brooke rolled her eyes at that. Again someone pretended not to know what she was talking about. What the hell was wrong with them?

"I thought that maybe you had troubles to see Dean here, but I guess I was wrong" Brooke whispered and leaned against the wall. Rachel took a big sip of her wine and swallowed.

"I have" she mumbled and Brooke put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Maybe you guys should talk" she suggested and Rachel laughed.

"I don't know where to start" she whispered "we screwed so many things up"

"I know…" Brooke agreed and Rachel shook her head. Brooke knew a lot of things the two of them pulled, but Rachel was sure that she also missed some of the problems they had.

"I am not ready yet" she mumbled and Brooke nodded. Rachel needed time to deal with Dean's return. No one could have hurried her and Brooke wouldn't have dared to.

"And Owen?" the brunette wondered and Rachel sighed. Yeah, Owen was a subject they also needed to talk about. This guy affected Dean and Brooke never had seen this guy ever been scared away by a guy…any guy for that matter.

"I need him right now…" she whispered and Brooke nodded. She knew the feeling just to well.

"Okay" she agreed "call me if you need anything" she suggested and the red-haired nodded.

"Did you really spend your whole evening talking to the blonde Scott?" Rachel wondered and Brooke nodded.

"I needed him at the moment" Brooke whispered and Rachel nodded, though she didn't have a clue how Brooke meant that, she just knew that the brunette would tell her if she was ready… That's something they had in common, they needed time to deal with their own problems all by themselves first. Rachel looked up to Brooke, but brunette's eyes were not concentrating on her anymore.

Brooke's eyes were pinned at the doorway, where Nathan appeared. He was standing there all by himself and looking at her. Nathan was already wasted and she noticed that his hair was messed up. Of course, she knew what he was up to in the past few hours. She got up and smiled sweetly at Rachel when she noticed that Owen came back with her coat. He was the only one who got her of her trance. Rachel gave her a weird look, like she was sensing something…and Brooke swallowed.

"See you soon" Brooke promised and Rachel nodded. They left and Brooke was still standing there in the living room of Nathan's house. No one was around except the two of them. There was no way to avoid him now and Brooke knew that. Nathan looked her up and down and she was sure she had just witnessed a moment of sadness. She wondered if she just imagined that, but there was sadness in his eyes when their eyes met again.

He wasn't sure what he could say to her. Nathan knew that he was the one in a relationship and he knew that he screwed things up from there on, but he also remembered that after their very first night he wasn't the one who screwed things up.

"What went wrong?" he asked and Brooke was caught off guard with this question. She didn't know where she should have started, there were a lot of things that went wrong.

"When we were 14" he wondered and Brooke looked confused in his direction. He also knew that a lot was screwed up, but he also remembered when they started to screw it up. Their eyes focused on each other and Brooke exhaled before she looked down on the floor. There wasn't an easy answer to that question and she didn't know how she was supposed to answer.

"You were you and I was…me" Brooke shrugged and heard the sadness in her voice. She was surprised at how sad she sounded as she spoke those words. Nathan was surprised as well…he was standing there unable to move any closer to her, though he wanted to be close to her once again, to put his arms around her and take all this sadness away… His gaze was pitiful and Brooke hated it.

"You want to know what went wrong!?" Brooke asked and stepped closer to him. She looked around the room and bit her lip. She never said it aloud not even back then…but she knew exactly what went wrong…he made a mistake, she made one and he made the biggest mistake at that time…that's was about it.

"The next day…we were here at the very same party…" she exhaled "Remember? …the night you _scored_ your first cheerleader?" she shrugged and Nathan looked intense at her. He remembered the night, but under other circumstances.

"The night…" his whole body was tense, the words weren't coming out his throat and Brooke smirked, because she knew he remembered.

"The night…" she whispered and swallowed hard "I made out with Vegas…"

"I remember _that_" Nathan mumbled and his hand formed a fist.

"Like you didn't…" she raised her voice but stopped immediately.

"Did what?" Nathan asked and there was anger in his voice now. Obviously he saw it all as her fault now.

Brooke breathed out and smiled at him "why wasting time with questions?" she asked and Nathan walked closer to her.

"We're not wasting time, Brooke" he mumbled and she shrugged. He wanted to figure out, why it all went wrong from there on…but she didn't want to talk about it. It was too long ago…nothing they could have changed anyway and now they were having more obvious problems. Nathan wanted to step even closer, to put his arms around the brunette and to sooth her and to sooth himself.

"You have Peyton" she stopped him right in his movement and Nathan looked down on the floor.

"And you have" he stopped to choke the last part out "Lucas?"

His eyes were arrogant as he lifted his view and pinned her down with his blue eyes. She had problems breathing right now.

"You shouldn't care" she whispered and Nathan nodded. There was a silence for a moment where their eyes rested on each other. They both were hurt and still hurting the other.

"I shouldn't" he agreed and Brooke closed her eyes in despair. She wanted him to say that, but she didn't like the way he said it. He didn't agree with her… It was so hard to talk about it and it was even harder to be close to him while they did talk. She knew there was chemistry…she just needed to pretend there wasn't any.

"Brooke, you're ready?" Sam's voice came from the other door across the room and the brunette collected herself and turned around. All this tension was making her sick and she needed to concentrate to have a straight unhurt face and a normal voice, her hands were shaking and she knew she had to control this as well, at least for one word.

"Sure" she smirked and got her purse to walk away. She turned away from Sam. Now she really needed to collect herself. She was fine, not at all affected.

"Goodbye Nathan" she whispered and walked away from Nathan. Her voice was even raspier than usually.

"I still do" Nathan whispered under his breath and Brooke shook her head.

"Don't do that" she said "because there is nothing you can say anymore"

"Brooke" Nathan breathed out and she looked at him. He was drunk and whatever he would say now would be forgotten tomorrow. She needed to get away from him, because right now she just wanted to press her lips softly on his. Her hands were shaking and her voice was almost gone. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Go to Peyton" she whispered and Nathan looked up at the lights and couldn't believe she just said it.

* * *

Brooke walked towards Sam and smiled though her hands were still shaking and she still had problems to pretend that she was fine. She hated that she was affected by this talk. She and Nathan were just not meant to be and she needed to accept that. There was no fighting it. They went to far already and screwed so much up. She tried to make it clear to him right there, but he wasn't listening and now he even brought all this unsolved feelings up. Normally she was the one who wanted to talk things through and he was the one refusing, actually they both always refused the talk…until he got together with Peyton. There Brooke noticed that the talking didn't solve things, couldn't make things undone. Brooke couldn't get his sad look out of her head now. She knew that he must have seen how hurt she was as well. They were just causing each other pain and they needed to stop. Like the feeling she couldn't fight when she exactly knew that he spent his night with Peyton and somehow her whole body tensed when she thought about it. Nathan sat down on the couch and the image of Brooke shaking when he asked her what went wrong was burning into his brain. He wanted to make things undone. He only wanted to throw his arms around her, to calm her down and tell her… well, that was the problem, what could he possibly say to her? He made her feel like he used her…and it was his fault. He didn't know why he did first say it, but now the damage was done. He got up and walked towards the big window where he looked at the shadows that were walking towards the blue beetle. He leaned against the window. All this pain was unbearable.

Brooke went slowly behind Sam, who was listening to his big brother.

"And I think I might get her to sign with me" Dean explained and Sam laughed. Brooke was standing there next to them, but barely was getting any words they said. Dean didn't pay attention. He was lost in his own thoughts now otherwise he would have noticed the absent-minded look and the unsure gestures that Brooke was making. Every now and then she turned around to see towards the lit living room. He was still standing there, starring at her. She wished he was just leaning against the window but somehow it felt like his eyes were burning in her back.

"She really thought you were trying to make a move on her?" he grinned and Dean elbowed his brother. Sam enjoyed mocking his brother, because basically he never got a chance to.

"Who cares?" Dean asked "I mean I came here, because…" he paused and thought about the red-haired "however I might have found my first artist" Dean said proudly and looked at Brooke with his swollen with pride eyes and saw a barely breathing Brooke: shaky hands, tears-filled eyes and uneven breath. She also felt like her heart was exploding. It was natural for Dean to just pull the brunette closer in his arms. He wanted to console her, to make all her pain go away. Sam looked at his friend and put his hand on her shoulder. Her whole body was shaking now and Sam gave Dean an asking look.

"It still hurts" she mumbled into his shirt and Dean nodded at Sam who took the keys from Brooke's hand. She was barely holding them anymore. It seemed like she had no power to hold herself right now… it scared Sam a little and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say.

"I can drive" Brooke insisted and Sam softly stroked her hair. She wanted to be okay, she needed to forget this accident. It didn't matter that he said all these things, tomorrow was a brand new day and all these promises would be gone. Brooke also knew that she was suffering the consequences of her lack of…she didn't know exactly what she was lacking, she only knew there must have been something: like self-control?

"I haven't been drinking all night" Sam promised and she collected herself and smiled at him. He knew that she forced this smile on her face, but looked straight into her green eyes.

"I know" she nodded "still" she opened her hand and Sam put the keys back in. There was no point in arguing with B. Davis right now.

"I am fine" she promised Dean and he looked skeptical at her but she rubbed away her tears and smiled at Sam. Dean slowly let go of her and she moved away from him. Sam had no clue about what was going on and she didn't want him to know. He was close friends with Peyton.

"I am tiered, but I am fine" she explained and Sam looked back into the living room where Nathan was still standing at the window. He sensed something. Actually he was sensing it a long time ago. He warned Peyton, that Nathan didn't solve some things. She thought he meant his family, basketball or his ego, but Sam meant Brooke.

"Sure" Sam nodded his arm was around Brooke and she looked up at him. She was surprised that Sam wasn't mad at her. By his look at Nathan she could have sworn he figured things out.

"I…" she wanted to explain it, because she was afraid at what Sam was thinking and she knew he was friends with Peyton, but Sam just shushed her.

"I know you and Nathan have a history" Sam smiled at her and Brooke breathed out almost relieved. Sam was friends with Peyton, but it was a different way of friendship than the one with Brooke and he hated to see the brunette this down. He wanted to make things undone, to punch Nathan and talk some sense into the guy, but he knew he had no right to. Dean also glimpsed into the living room through the window and saw Nathan sitting down on the couch now. His head was in his hands. They both were down. The talk must have been intense. Whatever the two of them had talked about it was at least a start. Dean wondered when Rachel left and if he could ever talk to his girl. Maybe work things out? They sat down in her car and she drove them home.

"Call me tomorrow" Dean winked at her and she nodded. Brooke was okay now, she was listening to Dean's whole story about his soon to be a superstar girl and she even laughed at Sam's little mocking jokes.

"Good night guys" she whispered and Sam smirked at her. Brooke loved Sam's smirk and smiled brightly at him.

"See you tomorrow" she said and drove away. The two guys walked towards the door in silence.

"So you still haven't told her?" Sammy asked and Dean rolled his eyes as they both walked into the house. They both weren't talking about Brooke anymore, and both knew it.

"She seems happy Sam…" Dean mumbled "I already screwed thinks up…she deserves someone who makes her happy"

"Even if she obviously isn't over you?" Sam asked and Dean looked shocked in his direction. Partly he wanted to hear it and then on the other hand he was afraid to hear him say that. Was there really a chance? Could he raise his hopes? Or would they all be shattered in the end.

"Why would you say that?" Dean wondered and Sam sighed. He wanted to make sure his brother didn't just say that to make him happy.

"She asked if you were okay" he mumbled and Dean stopped at the door. He didn't think that the red-haired even cared, nor cared enough to ask Sam.

"What…" Dean started and Sam shrugged. He didn't need to finish his sentence; his brother knew what he wanted to say anyway.

"I told her to ask you…" Sam whispered and Dean sighed relieved. Maybe this way they would finally talk. Maybe Rachel wasn't this upset with him, though he knew he deserved it. Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Sammy" he whispered and walked upstairs into his bed room. Sam followed him, but went for his own room. Sam thought about the differences that Peyton had with Nathan and the way the Scott boy looked after Brooke went away. Sam lay down on his bed and thought about the words Peyton told him. She knew about one triangle, but it wasn't the obvious one, and neither Brooke nor Nathan knew… Now, he knew. Maybe Nathan was sensing it, maybe he even figured it out by now…but remained silent?

* * *

Brooke parked her car and walked slowly towards her house. It was dark as always and she slowly opened the door. She was used to be alone for this long and actually she was happy that her parents were absent in this time of her life. They would only make things worse. Brooke switched on the lights and closed the door. She walked slowly upstairs, one step after the other. Her cell made a noise in her purse, like she missed some messages. She just breathed out and took her cell out. The talk with Nathan was way too intense and she wasn't sure he would message her right now. She opened her cell and noticed two new messages: one from Nathan and one from Lucas. She was surprised that these two people contacted her. The teeny girl in her wanted to know what Lucas' first message would be…if he was as cute and sweetly innocent in text as he was in person, but her fingers wanted to open Nathan's first. She noticed that both messages were some hours old. Of course Nathan didn't write her after what she told him. It wasn't the way his ego worked. Brooke exhaled; she should just erase the message, because he wouldn't mean any of that anymore. Still her fingers were burning for her to open his message. She sat down on the stairs because she now finally released her feelings and her hands were shaking just as they did as she talked to him. She opened the message and read.

"_I need to talk to you… just talk…promise – Nathan"_

Brooke exhaled. Well, they did talk and it didn't go well. Brooke's hands were still shaking and she felt her chest explode from the pressure of her pounding heart. She wanted to ban the thoughts of him out of her mind, the way she just saw him…the way he looked at her and mostly she wanted to stop thinking about the way things could have been, if Peyton wasn't in the picture. One big tear ran down her cold face and she closed the message. There was nothing left to say. She even knew that she said too much already…maybe not with words, but with the way she looked at him.

She closed her eyes and took two deep breathes and exhaled. She needed to open Lucas' message now. Maybe the guy could once again take away all her sorrows and make her at least….feel relaxed. She didn't dream about being happy right now, all she wanted was to feel human and not a shadow of what she used to be. She opened the message and read.

"_Hey Brooke, had a nice evening tonight. Hope you weren't bored. And though you might laugh now, would you like to hang out any time soon…? It's okay if you won't – Lucas"_

Brooke smiled at these words and her heart beat was still faster than normal, but now because she was excited. The innocence with which Lucas tried to ask her out was just cute. Brooke remembered the evening and smiled to herself. If he only knew how much he helped her to survive this event… It was ridiculous to feel this towards…Nathan's brother and still she was feeling like a teenage girl that was finally asked to the prom. She pushed the button to answer and smiled at her own writing. Sure she was still not herself right now, but she knew what she wanted to do.

* * *

Lucas was lying in his bed asleep as he heard his phone ring. He barely could open his eyes and everything seemed blurry. He wasn't drunk - he was just wide asleep as the phone rang. His eyes just focused briefly on the clock and he rolled his eyes. It was four in the morning and he was woken up by a message. He could have gone to sleep easily, but something inside him wondered if Brooke had answered. He reached out his hand and tried to grope his cell in the dark. After a while he got it and opened it. The light that went on was blinding him again he sat up slowly and decided to switch his light on. His hair was messed up and he yawned before he could open the message.

"_Pick me up tomorrow. I know a fun place where we can go – Brooke"_

Lucas smiled brightly as he read that. Suddenly he didn't care that he was woken up or that he was blinded. All he cared about was that Brooke said yes. She seemed to be okay with a date and he wondered if he was still dreaming. Sure all this time he had a crush on Peyton, but the dimpled girl was warm-hearted and seemed like fun to hang-out with and she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and now she agreed on a date with him - the guy who played basketball on the River Court. Who would have guessed?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey girls,**_

_**Here yet another update I hope you will like.**_

_**Thanks for telling me about the mistakes I made and I hope I improved in this chapter.**_

_**Please leave comments and tell me what you think about the story. Couples you want to see or friendships? Just anything that you want to tell me, even if you think the story sucks, just tell me why and I try to work on that.**_

_**BTW I am really thankful that you guys are following this story. You rock!**_

_**Xoxo**_

Rachel was lying next to Owen. Her forehead was still wet from all the sweat and she was breathing uneven. She was in desperate need of a distraction – one that she always knew Owen was good for, but all this time she was thinking about Dean. How could she even imagine him all this time when she never slept with him? Whenever Owen touched her she had imagined Dean's hands to be the ones to hold her, his eyes staring at her just like he did at Nathan's house. These intense looks that he gave her, the one that make her think that he might be jealous. She couldn't take it any longer, especially after Owen mumbled that he loved her. How stupid was this guy? She was using him and he was saying all these things that she didn't want to hear. She couldn't have answered back, so she had to pretend to come…which well she didn't and now she was even more frustrated than before. Obviously Owen lost the ability to distract her the way she wanted him to, but started to add up to her problems. Damn, he was supposed to be the guy she screwed to get over being screwed…metaphorically speaking of course. She wanted to feel a high, to get lost in this feeling and to stop thinking about the blue eyed guy, but now she was even more frustrated and sad. Owen was falling for her…she had been thinking about Dean all the time while she was sleeping with her boy toy…well who now had feelings for her so you couldn't call him boy toy any longer. She pulled the blanket up and felt a tear rolling down her face. How pathetic was her life? She thought about Dean, who didn't even sleep with her in the first place. Owen put his arm around her and kissed her collarbone, but she just pretended to sleep. She wasn't ready to deal with the mess she made. Rachel couldn't tell him that she loved him, but wasn't ready to lose him just yet. He didn't deserve the heartache that her rejection would cause him, and he obviously didn't deserve lies, that would make the heartbreak even worse when she would find the straight to end this. It was hard enough to be close to him on some days, but telling him lies about her feelings was a different story. She had been in a dilemma with her feelings since Dean came around and she was barely breathing. Before Dean came around it was easy. Owen only met her for the "business" and off she went. Clear. Simple! It wasn't as messed up as it became now, that the redhead let him be a part of her life. Rachel couldn't take any more twisted feelings, she couldn't pretend anymore. She had her eyes closed and a picture of Dean appeared in her head again. She wanted to talk to him. Actually she knew she had to speak to him. It wasn't a childish urge to play with someone who rejected you, to show him how cool you were and what he was missing on. She knew that they both were affected by this thing that happened between them. Her heart was racing each time she saw him and her hands were shaking. Maybe his were too. They had a tough time, sure she acted stupid and he hasn't been a saint himself. First he didn't know…then she screwed things up…and he left. It was actually easy as that and still she felt her stomach twist when she thought about the talk she should have with him. Maybe she was too afraid he wouldn't want to clear the things between them? After all he was the one who left without even saying goodbye. She exhaled and opened her eyes after another second: still seeing him starring at her. She could have sworn she saw jealousy in his eyes, but then again, maybe she just imagined that. Maybe she wanted him to be jealous, just like she did…she opened her eyes fast. She was once again getting lost in the old story of her and Dean. Owen was already asleep and she heard him breathe even. Sometimes he made loud noisy sounds, but she ignored it. Rachel was just trying to calm herself. She was here next to Owen, dreaming about Dean and knowing that she screwed up again. Once again she had no clue of what she was doing, just like the last time, when things started to go wrong. Whether staying with Owen was the right decision? Was talking to Dean a good choice? She used O and he was falling for her. Rachel never meant for things to turn up this way. She was feeling guilty that Owen fell for her, because he had been such a great distraction whenever she needed him to be. She exhaled and closed her eyes again, just to start dreaming about Dean. She wasn't in love, she told herself. Denial – she was used to that one.

* * *

Dean was lying in his bed. He had one or two drinks too many and was still trying to be excited by his discovery: Haley. The way she sang in this room, all by herself – for nobody. You could hear the passion in her voice – the love for music. She looked innocent as he walked in, as if he interrupted a deer while it was drinking. He never would have thought this girl would act this tough and accuse him of hitting on her. Somehow he found it sweet. Dean knew he wanted to sign her. It would be a great start for his label, the one he put all his savings in and the one his father now started to believe in. He didn't want to be a disappointment though he failed in distracting his own mind. Every time he tried to imagine Haley's face he saw in Rachel's eyes…Owen's hand was tight around her hips and he was getting mad. His hand formed a fist and he opened his eyes again. Damn it, he needed to talk to this girl, but she seemed happy with that Owen. How could he bump in and screw this for her? He had no right at all and he knew it. She smiled sweetly at Owen…then again she asked how he was doing. How Dean himself was doing. She walked over to Sam and asked….maybe she was trying to be polite. Dean twisted and turned in his bed. All he wanted to do right now was getting into his car and drive through the night. He wouldn't know where he wanted to go and where he would stop his car, but he needed to get away from his thoughts. Was there a way to escape them? Dean got up and dressed again. Sure he was still a bit drunk, but he knew that the streets of Tree Hill were empty by now and he wouldn't go fast, actually right now he just wanted to sit behind his wheel. Dean got to the door and slowly opened it. He was still feeling a bit of the alcohol, but it was fading away anyway. He slowly walked down the stairs not making any noises, so he would not wake up his brother, but Sam opened his door. He had heard Dean's steps, while he was trying to deal with all the different information he got over this evening. All the twisted stories of Tree Hill, that no one seemed to understand or know.

"Where are you going?" he asked already sleepy. It seemed like Sam was almost asleep before Dean made noises and made him get up.

"I can't sleep" Dean explained "and I need to drive around"

Sam looked at his tortured brother and sighed. He hasn't seen Dean like this for a while now, first when they arrived in L.A. Dean was just as down as he was now, but it passed. It just took time for Dean to get over the red-haired cheerleader.

"Dean, you're drunk" Sam whispered through his sleepy voice. He didn't want his brother to drive around, actually he wanted to help him – but didn't know how.

"I am better, I can drive" Dean mumbled and Sam shrugged there was no way to win a dispute with his brother right now, and he didn't even want to try. If this made Dean happy, he wouldn't stay in his way. He knew that Dean wouldn't drive if he wasn't sure that he could, so he turned around and wanted to close his room.

"By the way" Sam said and Dean who wanted to go upstairs stopped in the air "this time, talk to her" he said and closed the door.

"Sooo not funny Sammy" Dean said and walked upstairs. He opened the door and thought about his brother's words. Would he really end up in front of Rachel's house again? No! He knew it wasn't the time to talk to her. He still hadn't found the right words and he was too drunk to really make his point clear. Dean opened the garage and sat down in his car. It was a great evening for him, he found a soon to be shining star and he should have been proud, but all he thought about was the jealousy that was killing him, whenever he looked at the redhead and her boyfriend. Brooke must have felt the same whenever she saw Peyton with Nathan. He remembered Nathan's gaze when they left and he knew the guy was suffering as well. The way Nathan talked to him this evening. The Scott boy was jealous and felt rejected, but so did Brooke. Dean exhaled. Life in Tree Hill never seemed to be simple. There were too many things left unsaid. It was night and still the drama in Tree Hill never seemed to fall asleep, or were they all just sleeping in denial? Dean started the motor, still not knowing where he wanted to go or whom he wanted to see in this sleepy city.

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes as she heard the door open slowly. She automatically rolled over to cuddle into Nathan's arms, but he was gone. She looked up and saw him walk towards the bed. He was fully dressed again and holding a cup of something that smelled like hard alcohol in his hands. He didn't even glance at her as he sat down on the bed. Peyton watched him sit there without a movement, but then got up and put her arms around him.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a sweet voice and kissed his jaw. He smelled like a bar. Hard alcoholic smell was filling her nose. Peyton just pretended not to smell it. Maybe Nathan was still mad at her? She did tell him that the same mistake happened again, but he seemed not to care at all. She wanted him to care so badly. To punch this guy's face for all she cared. She remembered how cold Nathan became when he caught her. She thought he would explode, would scream or at least beat the guy up, but all he did was just to walk away. He needed space…did he still need space? But then again they just had sex…Peyton's arms were locked around him and he still hasn't answered yet. She exhaled and ran her fingers down his arms.

"Talk to me" she pleaded and Nathan turned around in anger. He had been waiting for Brooke to answer his message. He wanted to tell her the truth that he barely accepted himself. He wanted to explain, why he had the right to break up with her best friend, though he never wanted to mention it in his life. Peyton tensed as she saw his angry stare. Was he really mad at her? He never even screamed at her for what she had done, neither the first time nor the times after… Peyton's hands rested on his arms and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep" he whispered and turned away again. It was a whisper and still Peyton noticed that the tone was more like a command. She didn't know why he got all angry…she even had no clue where he had been all dressed up and why he was drinking? She still didn't move at all – her arms locked around him.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked almost with an angelic voice. She knew how to use that one. Nathan knew that Peyton realized that she did a mistake over and over again…and still she tried to make it seem like a little white lie. He shook his head. He wasn't mad at her. Nathan hated how he managed to become this one figure in chess, that didn't seem to have any moves left. Each of his decisions would be followed by check mate. He breathed out.

"I need some fresh air" he mumbled and put Peyton's arms away.

"You don't care, do you?" Peyton whispered and her voice seemed to blur with the silence as he turned around to face her big blue eyes.

"No" he breathed out "I stopped to care"

Peyton's face was filled with guilt or maybe disappointment. He couldn't tell the difference anymore and he really didn't care which one it was. Peyton pulled the blanket tighter and looked at the messed up bed as he walked for the door. She could have sworn to have seen jealousy in his eyes as she talked to Lucas today. Maybe he was reminded of her mistakes when he saw her talking to his half-brother. Or… Peyton breathed out and lay down once again. She wanted to sleep but she was wide awake. Maybe it wasn't all lost yet. Nathan was cold to her, but she made a mistake, so it was his right to be upset. The only thing that bothered her was, that he didn't seem to care at all.

* * *

Dean stopped his car and breathed out. Of all places that he could have driven to, he was glad he ended up here. It was a big white house with a fancy garden and a too well known red door. He looked up at her bedroom and smiled as he noticed light being switched on. She must have heard the car already. Probably she couldn't fall asleep just as he couldn't. Maybe she thought he was Nathan and would be sad to find him at her door, or she would be even relieved to find him there instead. He saw her silhouette at the window and she waved him towards her house. At least she wasn't upset that he came here. He hoped that she was craving for company just as much as him. Dean walked slowly towards her porch and heard her unlock the door.

"Dean?" Brooke asked surprised and he nodded.

"I just needed to drive around" he whispered "to shut my brain down, but…"

"It's harder than one supposes" Brooke nodded and let him inside.

Dean was now in his normal outfit: worn out jeans, shirt and a leather jacket. Brooke smiled as she noticed that he was near to sober. He must have been driving with open windows for a while now. His face seemed all red from the cold wind. Brooke looked at his hands and they were shaking just like she expected them to.

"You must be freezing" Brooke mumbled and closed the door.

"Did you drive up to her house?" she wondered and Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known that she would ask that, especially after she told him to talk to her over and over again.

"Why is everybody assuming I would drive up to her" he whispered in despair and Brooke turned around.

"I guess we all know you should talk" she whispered and Dean laughed. He had taken enough of this wisdom all evening and he was close to explosion.

"Like you and Nathan" he said in a sarcastic voice and regretted it the moment the words escaped his mouth, but Brooke just laughed. Her eyes seemed sad, but her lips formed a smile. How dared he bump into her business after he wanted her to stay out of his? Dean felt horrible.

"I know" she shrugged.

She thought about it all night now. After reading Lucas message and being happy to have a date, a distractive date, she thought back to her talk with the dark-haired Scott and she wondered if she should have talk it all through, make a clear cut.

"I am sorry, B" Dean said and she smiled at him.

"It's okay Deany" she whispered as she felt his arms tighten around her. Dean was crappy and he didn't mean to let it out on Brooke. Right now she was the only one beside Sam he felt close to. Brooke felt his cold hands on her back and smelled the alcohol from him.

"We should get you a blanket" she mumbled in his ear and Dean pulled her closer.

"I am sorry" he said once again with a voice full of regret and she nodded.

"I know" she whispered, pulled away and smiled at him.

"And now I will make you a tea" she decided and let him sit down on the couch.

"I am crappy" Dean whispered "I can't get her out of my damn head"

"I know how tough it is" Brooke nodded as she put two cups down.

"How do you deal with it?" he asked and Brooke laughed.

"I make the cheer routines or mail with his half-brother" she just smiled as she heard Dean join her laughter. He remembered how happy the brunette was when she talked to Lucas, but he also remembered how jealous Nathan had been. Dean sighed as he concentrated on Brooke's facial expression while she was making tea. She wasn't mad at his comment he noticed in surprise. Brooke knew she should have talked to Nathan, but she just didn't know how…and actually they have talked already…TODAY. She wasn't able to take much more for tonight.

Brooke smiled as she brought Dean his tea and sat down. It was the first time he looked closer at her outfit. She was barely wearing anything. She had shorts on and a tight top, which was almost a second skin to her and very relieving. Dean felt how he blushed. It was the first time he felt sexually attracted to this girl. He always knew she was beautiful and gorgeous, but now he had to swallow hard to concentrate again.

"Oh" Brooke mumbled as she noticed that she should have grabbed a robe, somehow she never thought about stuff like that with Dean.

"Sorry" Dean smiled innocently and looked away. He put his jacket off and gave it to her. To Brooke this jacket was so oversized that it seemed like a short dress.

"Thanks" she laughed and sat down beside him. Brooke had never seen Dean suffer like that. Even as he and Rachel kept playing their stupid mind-games he wasn't this down. Brooke just sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"It all will be okay soon" she mumbled and he nodded.

"Can I maybe stay over?" Dean asked and she smirked.

He felt stupid to ask her that after he almost have seen her naked, but it was an honest question and the reason that he came here.

"Sure, honey" she whispered and stroked his hair. Dean smiled back at her. Being with Brooke let him shut his brain down completely. It was something about her warmth that kept his bad thoughts from his head.

"We are in the same boat" Brooke smirked as she saw in his suffering eyes.

"I guess so" he nodded.

"So tell me about your new star" Brooke whispered and Dean took a sip of his tea and took a deep breath. Dean smiled at her and started to tell her the whole story. He was sad when he noticed that he probably would never find that girl again. Not even in Tree Hill… All he knew was her name.

"I know Haley" Brooke said proudly and Dean laughed.

"Did I ever tell you that you are my angel, Brooke Davis?" Dean asked and Brooke shrugged.

* * *

Peyton was still awake and wondered where Nathan was. She was turning around to look at the door every now and then. But the door was closed and didn't seem to be opened soon. Peyton looked at the alarm clock at Nathan's night stand. It was 5 in the morning. Where the heck was her boyfriend? She got up and decided to look for him. She slowly walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch. He was still holding tight to a red cup and Peyton wondered how drunk he was. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. Peyton leaned against the door and watched her boyfriend. He was holding his cell to his ear and mumbled something. The blonde tried to understand what he was saying, but all she got was: pick up. Whom would Nathan call at this time of…well actually it was already morning, but still all the people would be asleep. Nathan hung up and kicked the table in front of him with his feet. He was suffering and he hated it.

"Damn" he said as his feet kicked the table and Peyton shrugged suddenly.

Nathan looked at the door and noticed her.

"Whom did you call?" she asked sweetly and Nathan breathed out angry.

"None of your business" he just said hard and Peyton exhaled as well. She wanted to take back all these things that she did. Nathan was never the one for her, but he was there… He was better than nothing. Sure, she made a lot of mistakes, but she was sure that Nathan made at least as much crap during their relationship.

"Sweety" she whispered and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Stop this" Nathan said hard again and Peyton froze where he stood.

"Nathan, will you ever get over this?" Peyton asked and her eyes pinned him down, but Nathan's eyes were hard and looked at her.

"Peyton, could you please" Nathan wanted to find the right words "leave me alone" he said and he knew the words came out even harder than he meant them too. Peyton exhaled sadly. She turned and walked away some steps, but then hesitated.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

Nathan wanted to tell her how jealous he was right now. How he hated that the brunette was giggling with his half-brother. How her talking to Dean and appearing with him at this party was killing him. Or how it hurt him to see that Lucas could have what he wanted? That he could lose the girl to someone…plus to someone he hated so much, but he knew how Peyton meant it…

"No" he stated simple and Peyton froze. All this time she thought he was so distant because of what she did and now he told her he wasn't? She turned around to face him.

"I don't care for you Peyton" Nathan said simply and his eyes were now emotional. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to make a clear cut.

"Nathan, you're tired" Peyton wanted to stop him, but Nathan got up and walked towards her. Peyton didn't want to hear what Nathan was about to say and she was afraid of his next words.

"I am not. I am thinking clearly now" Nathan said and looked directly at Peyton "it's over" he whispered and Peyton stood there and shock was in her face. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. There must have been a way to let him change his mind.

"You should sleep over this" Peyton mumbled and Nathan laughed.

"I thought about it, Peyton" Nathan whispered again "but I do not love you, I am sure I did...before you…well at least before the first time"

"I am sorry" Peyton said and put her hands on his chest "I really am"

Nathan stood there cold and didn't even blink.

"I don't anymore" he said and she stopped in shock once again.

"You can screw the whole basketball team or the cheer squad for all I care" Nathan said coldly.

"I told you it was a mistake, it all was dumb little mistakes" Peyton said and her voice broke.

"I don't care anymore, I don't feel anything towards you anymore" he whispered.

Peyton couldn't stand how he talked, she just walked over and started to kiss him. Her hands wandered down to his pants and she wanted to unbutton them, but Nathan's hand stopped her abruptly.

"I know you want me" she whispered seductive and Nathan laughed.

"I don't want you" Nathan said simply "you're just a distraction" he added and Peyton's eyes were filled with tears now.

"You just screwed me?" she asked sadly and angry at the same moment and Nathan looked at her.

"We screwed each other, and you screwed some others in between" he stated.

"Like you didn't?" Peyton said angry and Nathan remained silent. It would only hurt her more, when he told her that he didn't screw behind her back…he slept with the same girl all this time…and not to get even.

"It's over Peyton" he just said again and Peyton stormed away.

"Screw you, Nathan" she screamed as she slammed the door and Nathan sat down on the couch while he waited for her to leave the house. This was probably the best decision he had made lately and he took a sip from his cup. The water was what he needed right now. He wanted to get sober…

There was no sense in denying what he knew.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So this is a faster update. I hope to update more frequent now. Especially because I was inspired yesterday…and I really wrote this one through in one bit. I hope it hasn't a lot mistakes in it as well as I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review ^^**_

_**Thanks xoxo**_

Dean looked at his buzzing cell and had a confused look on his face.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked and Dean remained silent for a little bit, his cell still ringing in his hand. He was starring surprised at the incoming caller ID. Brooke waited for his reaction in silence because she noticed that the guy needed a moment for himself. Somehow it was easy for her to read him.

"Rachel" he whispered and Brooke smiled at him. She was glad the redhead finally decided to talk to him. They needed to resolve things.

"Pick up" she commanded and he did as he was told. He opened the phone but wasn't sure what he was supposed to say and only saw Brooke's awaiting eyes pinning him down.

"Hey" he whispered and Brooke was confused at this reaction. They had been talking in a normal volume and all of the sudden he decided to whisper? He was nervous, this much was clear now.

"Hi" Rachel was whispering as well.

She managed to get out of bed without waking Owen and was now sitting in the kitchen. She knew that she was the one who called and that she should say something, but she just needed to collect herself and Dean waited passionately.

"Do you have time to meet me?" she asked nervously and Dean nodded into the phone until he realized that she couldn't see that. Rachel was straight forward. They have been wasting time for too long now and she was sick and tired of it.

"Ehm sure" he choked out and Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew how Dean reacted when he was nervous and just wanted to help him, but didn't know how… He had been this way since he was a little boy, normally very good in stress situations, not so much when it was his own problems he should have solved.

"You want to meet me at my house around 3?" Rachel asked, her hands were shaking and her voice almost broke as she was talking. She couldn't believe he agreed, maybe her suffering would finally find an end soon.

"What about now?" Dean asked nervously and Rachel hesitated. Sure she wanted to talk to him as soon as possible, but Owen was still in her bedroom and she couldn't just walk away. She wasn't able to explain it to Dean either. She waited for too long to answer, so Dean continued.

"I could pick you up and we could drive around" he whispered again and Brooke tried not to look at him directly. It seemed not to help him that she was there…

"No, I still think I should be sober when we meet" Rachel just stated. A lie: she was sober for hours now, but it was the best thing she could have come up with. It would be too difficult to explain Owen where she had been all this time if she walked away now.

"Okay I pick you up at 3 then" Dean agreed and she smiled softly at her cell before she said goodbye and hung up. Dean put his cell away as well and looked at Brooke in surprise.

"She wants to talk" he whispered and Brooke smiled at him. She was glad that at least the redhead made the first step.

"See she also knows you guys need to talk" the brunette reassured him and he nodded at her. It still felt like a dream, he couldn't believe that today they would finally talk things through. Dean was becoming more nervous, but didn't want to show it. He didn't want to drive home and be all by himself. His hands twisted now in his lap and Brooke smirked as she noticed this.

"You can still crash here" she told him "this couch or the one in my room?" Brooke wondered and Dean laughed. Brooke understood him so easily and loved it.

"Your room of course" he whispered and Brooke got up and offered him a hand.

"Come on" she whispered as he got up "you will clear things out tomorrow"

She was glad that at least Dean would manage to even things out. She hated to see him this vulnerable and this broken. Brooke went upstairs first and Dean followed her. He used to have sleepovers in this house all the time when he was a young boy, but it's been a while since he slept here the last time. He still knew where to switch off the lights and where Brooke's room was, but it was still new to him to stay over here with her parents gone.

"Are you scared my parents will walk in any moment?" Brooke asked and Dean laughed. She knew him too well sometimes.

"They won't" she just whispered before he could answer "they messaged me that dad has to work a bit longer on the project"

They walked into the room and Brooke helped Dean to fix the couch. After it was done she put his jacket of and Dean starred once again at the brunette. Her shorts were as tight as the top he noticed before and for a moment he forgot that it was Brooke he was starring at. He closed his eyes and exhaled before he pulled off his jeans. He was glad that guys could sleep in their boxers and that Brooke didn't mind it. He also pulled his shirt over his head and put it on the floor next to his jeans. The brunette was stunned to see Dean's well-formed body. She noticed that he was in good shape, but never noticed how defined he really was. She shook those thoughts away.

"Goodnight" she mumbled as she disappeared under her blanket and Dean followed her example. He watched the brunette for a while and all of the sudden his eyes were closed and he was asleep.

* * *

It was morning and Lucas walked into the café with a huge smile on his face. He just got the message that Brooke send him back and he couldn't believe what she answered. He was supposed to pick her up at seven. She had a plan of what they could do on their first date and he was glad she did, because he had no clue of where to take a girl like Brooke.

"Morning" he greeted his best friend as he leaned against the counter as he sat down.

"What's this?" Haley wondered as she looked into Lucas' face and Lucas gave her an asking look. He wondered if he still had tooth paste over his face or if he should have shaved before he came here.

"This big grin is so unusual for your broody face" Haley joked and Lucas rolled his eyes. Haley noticed it as well as his mum this morning. Why was everybody assuming he wasn't able to laugh and smile?

Lucas felt the urge to tell his best friend the big news, but he didn't know how to prep them as a surprise so instead it just busted out of him.

"Well I have a date tonight" Lucas grinned and Haley picked up the coffee can and almost let the cup fall that she wanted to put in front of Luke. She somehow felt a shiver down her back as he mentioned his date. She just couldn't tell why she was tensed all of the sudden. Haley slowly put the cup down and poured some coffee inside. It was a movement that she could basically do in her sleep now, so she just went through this routine while catching her breath.

"Brooke said yes" Lucas went on not noticing that his best friend was different all of the sudden, but it passed. Haley collected herself and smiled softly. Lucas was happy and she had to be happy for him. She liked Brooke, or at least she thought the girl was nice and this girl made Lucas grin like a complete idiot, so…

"Glad she did" Haley smiled "when did you ask her out?"

Haley was there next to them almost all the time and on the ride home Lucas didn't mention anything about a date.

"Yesterday" Lucas looked ashamed "I went all nerdy and wrote her a message"

"Nerdy?" Haley laughed and Lucas nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah" Lucas agreed and smiled at her "but she still said yes"

This surprised Haley, not only because she never thought a guy like Lucas could have a date with Brooke Davis, but that the brunette accepted a message-asked date. Still Haley had a soft smile on her face listening to her best friend and trying to care.

"That's awesome Luke" Haley said in a different tone that she would usually do and Lucas noticed it. He was about to say something, but Haley was faster.

"You're not the only one with good news" she told him and he smirked at her awaiting an explanation. He decided that Haley's tone must have been different, because she had news herself.

"I was discovered" Haley made an important face and Lucas smiled at her.

"Discovered as what?" he wondered and leaned closer.

"Well yesterday when you talked to Brooke" Haley explained and remembered how her insides twisted as she watched the two of them flirt "well I decided to give you some space". Mostly she just did walk away from them, but she didn't want to tell Lucas that.

"Yeah, thanks by the way" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Well Deb let me play on their piano" Haley went on ignoring Lucas previous comment.

"And?" Lucas was still not getting how the bits that Haley told him belonged together. Haley smirked at him. He knew she loved to play an actual piano, because she only had a keyboard at home and she always liked the real thing more, that's why she often stayed at the café after her shift and played on his mum's old piano.

"Well I was playing and this guy went it" she told Lucas proudly and for a second she thought he was jealous, but his face was soft again.

"And he said he has a label" Haley smiled and Lucas rolled his eyes. He never thought that Haley was this naïve…he wanted to tell her how stupid it was to fall for this line, but decided to check first if she really fell for it.

"And you believe him?" he wondered and Haley leaned against the counter.

"First I thought he just wanted to hook up with me" she whispered "but I think he was really interested in my voice" she said proudly and Lucas smiled.

"That's awesome Hales" he said and wondered why the heck it bothered him that a guy discovered Haley? Or why he still had a feeling this guy was only trying to get into her pants. He also knew that Haley was thrilled about it right now and that he should have let her be happy for a while, but still keep an eye on her.

Lucas took another sip of his coffee.

"So you help me get ready for my date?" Lucas wondered and Haley sighed.

"Sure" she joked "I think you need all the help you can possibly get"

"So not funny" Lucas got up and winked at his best friend.

"See you later Haley Bob" he teased her and she rolled her eyes and threw the towel in her hand at him.

"Hey" he complained and Haley laughed.

"Whatever Lucas Eugene" she smirked and he raised his hands up as if he was giving up. Haley loved to tease her friend and to help him, still on some level she was bothered that he was going on a date tonight and she couldn't tell why. She just swallowed these thoughts and walked towards the tables to clean them.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her room and thinking about the things Nathan said. She felt so used right now. He just eased his pressure with her and left her all alone in his bed while he was up to "who knows where"… Sure, she made mistakes and of course she knew it. Nevertheless he was the one who always pushed her away. Maybe she needed to feel wanted? Maybe she just needed to prove that she also had other options? Peyton didn't know what exactly made her do those stupid things and she couldn't explain it neither to Nathan nor to herself. It was just a moment of weakness she guessed. Now it was over. The dark-haired boy threw her out of his life and she was all alone again. But would he come back to her? Accept her back in his life? It was different than their break-ups before. There was something odd about this one. She felt like it was really over, like Nathan just used her all this time and now was in no need for her anymore. Peyton punched her pillow. She could have sworn she saw jealousy in his eyes when she talked to Lucas… She was sure of it. Maybe this really reminded him of her mistakes, maybe there was still a chance to win him back… She wasn't sure if she wanted him…but she knew she wouldn't be rejected by him either…

* * *

Nathan woke up as his father gathered above him.

"Well well" Dan said and Nathan rubbed his eyes "my own son is the one still lying here, don't you have a bed you can sleep in?"

Dan was already dressed. He came home for lunch, but could have as well stayed at work. Deb was gone and probably hanging out with Karen. A friendship he could never understand and his own son was still asleep and looking like some homeless jerk.

Nathan looked around while everything became clear from a blurry film in his eyes and saw how many cleaning ladies were working around him and trying to clean up all the mess that the party caused. Neither of them woke him up, only his father would ever ignore someone's wish to…in this case sleep.

Nathan wasn't ready to talk yet. His throat was sore and he was still too sleepy.

"You should shower" Dan said as he looked at his son closer "you look like crap"

"Thanks dad" Nathan just chocked out and slowly got up from his bed. He grabbed a bottle of water and drowned half of it down.

Dan shook his head and walked away.

"After work we have to work out" he reminded his son and closed the door. Nathan wasn't feeling like working out at all. His head ached and he still was trying to understand all the happenings of yesterday's night. He knew that he had broken up with Peyton and he wasn't regretting it, but he also remembered his talk with Brooke and he hated how things ended there. He walked for the bathroom and put ice cold water in his face, opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. He wasn't the Nathan Scott he used to be and he wanted to erase this new version and replace it with the old one. He would loved to drive to Brooke's house and to talk to her, but if he wanted to get alive from his working out with Dan he needed to crash into his own bed for a while and probably eat something. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 2. His dad would be back at 5 and would force him to run and lift weights at least, maybe even throw in some free throw exercises…

He would only manage to see Brooke this evening. Maybe it was better this way? She might have needed her space. Nathan exhaled. When she would know everything…would it change a thing?

Nathan tiredly walked towards his bedroom and let himself fall down on his bed. He closed his eyes and thought about the way the brunette talked to him. She was affected, so there was still hope.

* * *

Rachel was walking nervously in her room. Owen still didn't drive away and she knew he had practice in like half an hour. He was still in the shower and she thought about walking in and kick him out just like that, but she knew that she couldn't do that. After all she was hurting this boy, even if he didn't notice it yet. She started to feel this guilty since he told her he loved her. At least for now he didn't mention it again and she hoped it was just the alcohol that was talking. She wanted to dress up and look stunning when Dean arrived, but she couldn't prepare right now or she would have needed to explain it to Owen. He wasn't her boyfriend. She refused to believe it, but she would break up with him soon and she wanted to spare him the bigger pain.

Damn, how long could one shower? She looked around the room and noticed a Marie Claire magazine at the table. She sat down and started to look through the magazine. Finally she heard the shower shut down and she sighed in relieve. It took Owen another 15 minutes until he walked down. His hair was still wet, but the bag in his hands made Rachel smile. He would go now and she would still have time to prepare for her talk with Dean. For now all she had was: I think about you a lot, which was true, but didn't explain anything or solved anything. Owen walked closer to her and pulled her to himself with one movement of his hand.

"Hey gorgeous" he smirked and Rachel grinned uncomfortable. Somehow she liked how mad this boy was about her, she never seen a guy care this much for her. Except Dean, when they were just friends and didn't go through those games they played with each other. It was time for O to go. Actually he was late already.

"You'll bring me to the door?" he wondered and Rachel nodded. She would have done anything just to get rid of him right now. She walked with him to the door and he opened it. She thought that it was it. He would leave now, but he turned around and pressed a kiss on her lips a passionate kiss that made her lose grip of her magazine, that she was nervously still holding on to. Rachel was surprised at the kiss, so she kissed him back. She liked to kiss Owen, she just needed him to go now…or at least soon.

* * *

Dean came earlier to Rachel's house. Brooke threw him out as she decided to go shopping for her date and didn't need a nervous Dean with her. He wanted to drive home first, but decided that it was a waste of time, he needed 5 minutes to his house and again 20 to Rachel's house, this way he had less than an hour at home and Sam would ask questions. So he decided to come in earlier. Rachel wouldn't mind as long as he wasn't late. He stopped his car in front of her house and wanted to get out, as he saw the door open. His insides tightened as he watched Owen walk out of Rachel's house. That's why she didn't want to see him last night. Dean sighed. At least the dark-haired guy was leaving. It seemed that he was even going away without a goodbye kiss. Maybe they broke up? Dean knew that it was only a slightest chance and still he hoped it. Then he watched Owen turn around and grab Rachel to pull her closer into a kiss. He saw how her magazine fell down and her arms were around this guy's neck. Dean wanted to choke. His eyes were focused on the door and his heart was beating uneven.

It was killing Dean to watch this scene, just as much as he hated to see Owen place some short kisses on Rachel's lips before he left her house. He had a big smile on his face and Dean knew they must have been happy. He hated to admit it but the way Rachel was looking after Owen, made it seem like they were a couple, not a random hook up. Owen also was in her house, which she never allowed any of her hook ups. Dean sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Rachel probably wanted to tell him to stay away from her, because she was trying to be happy here and he was messing with it. He needed to be prepared for that. All his thoughts about a happy ending needed to fade away.

He watched her close the door and leaned his head against the steering wheel. Okay he hoped for another conversation, but now he was prepared for this, less flattering one.

* * *

It knocked at her door and Rachel was nervous. She didn't manage to look stunning, but at least now she was wearing a jeans and a tight black top. Her hair was falling straight down her shoulders and she had put one some mascara and a bit lip gloss. She breathed out before she walked towards the door. Her heart was hammering like crazy and she couldn't stop it. She opened the door just to find Dean on her porch. He was wearing his worn out jeans and a blue shirt was seen under his leather jacket. Rachel smiled softly at him.

"Come in" she said and Dean's face was still emotionless. Rachel wondered what was wrong with the guy, but decided she would find out anyway.

"Take a seat" she offered, but Dean shook his head.

"You wanted to talk?" Dean asked and Rachel was irritated.

"Yeah" she stumbled and he looked at her.

He was in pain, he thought he could at least have a chance with the red-head and now it seemed like he screwed it anyway.

"Well…I missed you" she whispered and her eyes were full of hurt "you left without even saying goodbye to me…and now you're back"

"You said we weren't meant to be Rachel" Dean reminded her "better you showed it" he explained and Rachel tensed.

"I told you I was in love with you" she said shocked, but all Dean heard was the word _"was"_.

"Yeah what you said and what you did were two different stories" Dean whispered and Rachel looked hurt at him.

"You said no" she tried to make him understand "I kissed you. I said I wanted you. And you rejected me"

Dean hesitated, sure he said no to her when she wanted to seduce him, but it was when he thought he had no feelings for this girl and while he was dating someone else.

"I was in a relationship" Dean reminded her and Rachel laughed.

"Didn't stop you from beating up Chase's face when we made out" she choked out and Dean's hand tightened.

"Because it was the night I broke up with my girlfriend that night, to tell you I had feelings for you…remember what you told me?" Dean asked and saw the scene in front of his eyes. Rachel tensed, because she remembered what she said and stopped for a second before answering.

"I…" she wanted to tell him how sorry she was about it, but her pride didn't let her.

"Yeah?" Dean raised his eyebrow at her.

"I said: screw you" Rachel whispered and walked closer to Dean "it was stupid and I didn't mean it"

"You also screw around and lied to me" Dean reminded her.

"You weren't a saint yourself" Rachel stopped him "how many waitresses did you screw?"

"I never lied about any of them" he stated and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks, it didn't hurt this way" she said sarcastic.

"Would you still lie to me?" Dean wondered "like about why you didn't want me to come over last night?"

Rachel tensed and didn't know what she was supposed to say now. She didn't want to make things more awful than they already were. Owen would just remind Dean of the stupid games she played with him back then.

"I saw him" Dean said after Rachel remained quiet for a while. Rachel tensed and she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Are you happy with him?" he asked and she couldn't answer this as well, all she knew was that she wanted to erase all she had with Dean and start over, or erase Dean and give Owen a chance.

"He would never leave me like you did" she whispered. Rachel was angry now. She took enough crap. All she wanted to was to tell him how much she wanted to be with him, but he told her she was a slut. This was enough.

"Go" she whispered and Dean turned to the door. It didn't go as he expected, but he knew he needed to walk away like a man, before he would totally explode.

"I am sorry" he whispered "I should have said goodbye"

Rachel stopped where she was and looked in his eyes.

"I want you to be happy Rachel" he said and she was in shock. He just called her a slut and then he said these things.

Dean was trying to at least tell her how he felt, before he would walk out of her life again.

"Dean" Rachel whispered and he smirked.

"Go be happy Ray" he said opened the door and closed it again. He was barely breathing as he sat down in his car and started to drive around. It was too early to get hammered.

Rachel was standing in her living room and slowly slid down and leaned against the door. Big tears were running down her face. It was like she just came from a battlefield. She was done they talked about the things that went wrong…but she forgot to mention that she was still in love with him and that she was still doing stupid things….


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys,**_

_**New update is here…hope you guys like it. It's a lot of drama actually.**_

_**Still hope you leave some comments and hope you continue to follow the story even if you guys might not like this update.**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

She was looking outside her door and glimpsed at a red truck stopping in her drive way. A blonde guy hopped out and she glanced at the door. It was seven o'clock sharp. Lucas was so on time, she never was picked up for a date like this. Actually Brooke barely was picked up for dates at all. She was always the girl that guys hooked up with.

"Hey" she opened the door and looked at him. The blonde smiled relieved as he noticed that it was really her house.

"Hey" he smirked and she grabbed her jacket and walked towards his car.

"It's not fancy I know" Lucas explained as he helped the brunette inside.

"It's adorable" Brooke muttered.

"Actually I was glad you answered my message" Lucas whispered as he started the car.

"I thought it was cute that you asked" she whispered back and he turned to face her while he backed the car out.

"You are getting asked a lot I assumed" Lucas explained his goofy look and she smiled.

"Not always from cute guys like you" Brooke stated and Lucas felt a rush of nervousness cover him. He never thought about what Brooke was awaiting from this date.

"Are you nervous?" Brooke wondered and Lucas shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked and the brunette gave him an asking look.

"You are the half naked girl from the back of my car, and you have high standards" he just explained and Brooke put her hand on his as she explained to him where to park the car.

"I don't think you can screw things up" she smiled and he sighed relieved. He was innocent and sweet and she wanted to tell him how great she thought this date would be and how glad she was that he asked her – how thankful she had been last evening for his distraction. Brooke smiled at Lucas'childish face as they arrived at the bar she handed him his fake ID.

"You're Adam Broody for today" she smirked at the blonde and he laughed. Of course she chose broody to be part of his fake name. She had been telling him that he was broody all night last night, so he had been expecting that. The fake ID was new to him. This caused his childish smile and the way Brooke overplayed his nervous confession. Lucas couldn't believe that he told her how nervous he was and how he was scared not to be enough for her. He didn't know what to say, but Brooke just leaned closer to him. In his uncles van there was nothing keeping Brooke away from him. She smirked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just helping the fun" she whispered in her raspy voice and Lucas forgot about the troubles this ID might have caused him. Right now he didn't even care if a policeman himself brought him home after this date. Lucas grabbed the card and smiled at the brunette.

"So let the fun times begin" he whispered and she laughed. It was like this guy was changed all of the sudden. There was nothing he was fairing now - he had made a fool out of himself already. Lucas walked out first and opened the door for her to help her hop out of the car. Brooke smirked as she noticed his hands tight on her hips. This guy seemed so innocent and still Brooke couldn't believe that he just gave her the most meaningful smirk as he rested his hands where they were for a while. Lucas didn't know why it seemed so easy now to flirt with her, maybe because he didn't fear to be rejected anymore? She bit her lips and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I think we have fun already" she murmured, but then put his hands away from her hips and smiled.

"And we can have so much more fun with these first" she showed him her own ID and walked towards the bar. Lucas sighed, but followed her willingly. He was just fooling around and somehow he was glad that Brooke insisted to have a date, or he would have got ice cold feet. He couldn't even understand where all these flirting was coming from this fast. It was just that she looked so damn good in her tight jeans skirt and her red top. Brooke stopped at the door and grinned while she was waiting for Lucas to catch up with her. He was so sweet and she loved his grey shirt and his now shorter hair. It just seemed like such a perfect first date look that she wanted to make a picture of him. She turned around and tried to hide her big grin.

"So you're coming?" she teased and Lucas caught up with her and pulled the door open and slightly pressed her against the door way.

"I am here already" he grinned and she bit her lip once again.

"I see" she laughed and walked into the bar. She had her cell in her skirt and Dean hasn't answered her message yet. Somehow she was worried about her friend. Brooke shook these thoughts away and smirked at Lucas again.

"I dare you to play pool against me" she teased him and Lucas laughed.

"You dare me?" he asked and Brooke nodded.

"I am damn good" she whispered and walked straight for the empty pool table. Lucas followed her and looked in her daring eyes.

"I would even bet on it" Brooke winked at him and he felt how his lips formed a smile as well.

"So what's your stake?" Lucas leaned against the pool table.

"A kiss for each ball you sink and a shoot of Tequila for you whenever I score" Brooke stated and Lucas couldn't say no to this bet. He leaned closer and was at her ear now.

"Game on Brooke Davis" he mumbled and Brooke shivered from this sexual tension that was in the air now. She was still unable to speak, but the waiter walked over an interrupted her.

"Ready to order now?" he wondered and she had to swallow.

"A pitcher of beer and 4 tequilas" Brooke ordered and the waiter asked to show him their IDs. Yeah, they were pretty handy. Brooke took the cue and smirked at Lucas.

"Game on" she whispered and looked for the door. She could have sworn to have seen Nathan's car stop in front of there, but she must have mistaken it. Brooke would have recognized the dark-haired Scott and she knew he would have let her know that he was here as well. She glanced back at Lucas as she scored and grinned at the waiter who just brought the Tequila.

"Another round of them" she ordered and looked at the blonde "the first one I drink with you"

"There were 3 balls?" Lucas verified and Brooke nodded. They both drowned the first one and Brooke smirked at him as they both bit on their lemon.

"You want to play first and drink the other two later?" she wondered and he nodded. His face was a grimace and Brooke laughed as he tried to concentrate and even made two good shots.

"Well you owe me two kisses" Lucas smirked and looked at the brunette. She leaned closer.

"Drink and I might kiss you" she whispered and he drowned his drink and noticed that she had the lemon between her lips and he bit into it and put it away. She was still closed to him.

"I guess I earned a kiss" he whispered and Brooke smirked and drowned the other shot as he wanted to put a lemon in front of her he just was pressed against her lips. She didn't care for the game anymore and pressed him closer. Brooke tasted the alcohol that Lucas just drowned and she didn't mind. She felt his arms press her against the pool table and she was catching her breath. Did she underestimate this guy? He seemed not as innocent as she thought he would be. She opened her eyes just to see his blue eyes intoxicatingly looking back at her. She loved how his hand wandered on her hips and his eyes asked her if he did anything wrong. Brooke wondered why she still had a feeling as if someone was watching her. She was going insane. Brooke shook her head and pressed her lips on his again.

* * *

Rachel was all shaky as she walked towards his house. She told Owen that she was having a huge headache and needed to stay at home. She also pointed out that she would go to bed early and made clear that it would be okay if he didn't come to see her. Actually she didn't want him to see her. Rachel felt all lost. She never meant to hurt Dean…okay maybe when she was playing these mindless games. Rachel wanted to slap her former self, to just stuck up and tell Dean how she was feeling. It would have spared her so much pain. She exhaled and stopped at Dean's house. She rang the bell and hesitated. Rachel knew that the way Dean behaved towards her, after she had feelings for him made her feel rejected. It made her doubt herself and she went back to her old habits: just trying to pretend not to have feelings for him, trying to make him jealous. If he had known how often she wanted to just walk through this door and tell him that he was the only guy she ever trusted…the only one she ever would see past all the flaws and the only one who actually knew her. Rachel never showed the real her to guys, somehow she thought of them as one night stands, but Dean was different for her…she fell for him and was scared to admit it. Still she knew that their talk didn't go quite as she expected it to go. Now all she had left was trying to make him see her side.

She knocked on the door. Sam opened and saw the redhead in front of him.

"Hey Rachel" Sam said and Rachel smiled.

"Is Dean home?" she wondered and Sam shook his head. Now he understood why Dean didn't come home yet…He was somewhere suffering all by himself after…well whatever went wrong between the two: Rachel looked like she was in pain. Sam couldn't believe that the two of them couldn't clear things up. They were both stubborn and possessed to be always right. That caused all the problems between them.

"Sorry" he said and looked into her hurt face. Rachel sighed. She was so close to put all her pride aside and just tell Dean how sorry she was.

"Come in" he whispered and Rachel looked confused at him. She hadn't expected him to react like this.

"You seem like you need someone to talk to" Sam just stated and Rachel laughed. She was so pathetic that it was hard to hide anymore.

"You're sure, that you want to accompany me?" she wondered and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe the two of you need some help" he sighed and opened the door.

"Help with what?" Rachel tried to play tough and Sam smirked at her.

"You care about him" Sam said and before Rachel could have said something he added "and he cares about you"

Rachel looked at him and all of the sudden it seemed like she was just an unsecure girl that was standing in front of him.

"He does?" she asked and Sam laughed at her.

"What do you think? He didn't even had to come here with me or start his label in Tree Hill" Sam explained and Rachel looked confused.

"His label?" she asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, dad finally gave in" he explained proud and Rachel smiled.

"That's awesome!" she said and felt proud. She liked to know that Dean was happy and Rachel sat down next to Sam. It's been a while after she had been in this house. It still looked way to familiar. Here on the very same couch Rachel fell asleep on Dean's shoulder. After she drank too much at a party and he took care of her. She was drunk and they talked all night until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She wanted to go back there and just tell Dean how she was feeling now. It would have been perfect, but Rachel was too afraid to get hurt…she felt like a coward, because she didn't tell him how she felt. Because she didn't use the talk to make him understand how she felt.

"Why is it so difficult?" she mumbled and Sam smirked at her. He was asked this question so often. Dean repeated it over and over again. At least they both found it difficult to solve their tension, their unresolved feelings and the pride of the other person.

"You guys make this difficult" Sam explained "like do you love this Owen guy?" he wondered and Rachel looked at him. She was not good with feelings. She was even worse in telling them, but she wanted Dean to know that she wasn't in love with Owen…and telling Sam was at least a way to let him know. She had missed the moment to tell him back in her house. She was just angry that he was giving up on her again and not fighting for her.

"You have to understand something" Rachel whispered "Dean left without a word…" she hesitated.

"You were hurt" Sam nodded and Rachel looked up.

"Owen was a distraction" she said and felt horrible for her next line.

"As Dean came back" she breathed out "I was surprised and needed to hold on to someone…Owen happened to be this someone"

"Dean thinks you guys are in love and that you are happy" Sam whispered and Rachel froze, her eyes were teary.

"That I am happy?" she laughed bitterly "that explains a lot" she breathed out. Dean wanted her to be happy and she didn't get it, she just felt rejected as he told her that she should go and be happy. She knew she wasn't happy without him and sighed.

"But I am not in love with Owen or happy without Dean" she mumbled and Sam gave her an encouraging smile.

"I know that now…maybe Dean should find out too"

* * *

Brooke walked for the door at her house. She was frustrated now. Just as things seemed to get heated his cell called and he was needed at the café. She wanted to tell him not to go, but she knew she couldn't ask for this much. Brooke was still feeling Lucas' lips on her and still had this weird feeling. She felt watched all the time in the bar and now Brooke looked at her driveway and noticed a familiar car. She exhaled. Dean was sitting behind the wheel and drinking out of a vodka bottle. She watched him for a while and tried to calm down. She wanted to ask him straight away what happened between him and Rachel, but she actually knew the answer. Brooke walked over and knocked at his window. It took Dean a moment before he glanced up at her. It took him even some more seconds to open the window. The cold wind hit his face and he managed to face the brunette.

"Hey" Dean whispered and Brooke smiled at him.

"Come on" she commanded. He knew she found it pathetic that he was sitting in his car and drinking all by himself and Dean got out of his car and followed the brunette.

"It didn't go well I assume?" she stated the obvious and Dean laughed bitterly.

"Let's say she is happy at least" Dean mumbled and Brooke opened her front door.

"Oh Dean" she whispered and he smiled.

"It's not like my life is over" he explained and Brooke nodded. She liked that Dean tried to at least keep a straight face and didn't want to show anyone how vulnerable he was.

"So your date is over early" Dean stated and the brunette rolled her eyes. Yes, she was back after an hour. Her date obviously was down the drain.

"Don't open that door" she whispered and took his bottle away from him to get a sip. She had been all hot for Lucas and had to break it up now that he had to get back to the café. Dean watched as Brooke walked towards the stairs and stopped where he was.

"You crash here anyway, don't you?" Brooke wondered as she noticed that he didn't follow her anymore and Dean nodded. She was already tipsy from the beer and Tequila that she had and Dean was a little drunk of his vodka pure cocktail.

"I hoped I could, because…" he smirked at her.

"You're drunk" she laughed and Dean nodded. Brooke leaned against the wall and smiled at him.

"Come on" she mumbled and he nodded.

They walked upstairs and Brooke crashed on her bed and Dean sat down beside her.

"You know it seems sooo hard with Rachel" he whispered and took a big sip of the bottle "and the way she is with this guy…"

"Owen" Brooke reminded Dean and he rolled his eyes. He didn't forget it, he just didn't want to mention it ever again.

"Whatever" he continued "she is over me, Brooke"

Brooke sighed and leaned against her wall.

"Well at least Owen is not your best friend" she whispered, took the bottle away from him and also took a deep sip. Why was she thinking that Nathan would bother enough as to follow her to Tric? Brooke knew that he was probably doing Peyton right now. Dean took the bottle back and got another sip from it. The alcohol was burning down his throat and he tried to get the picture of Owen and Rachel out of his head. They were probably…he stopped his thoughts with another sip. Brooke took the bottle away from him and he wanted to complain but caught her eye.

Dean smiled at her and she looked deep in his eyes. There was a moment where they both felt something, but pretended not to.

"I should get changed, you don't know how uncomfortable this outfit is" Brooke complained and Dean smirked at her. Somehow he wanted to tell her not to wear anything, but stopped himself. What was wrong with him? He thought about his talk today and remembered what was wrong with him. Brooke walked over to her dresser and took out white night dress that was short but her most comfortable sleeping gown and not too revealing.

"You mind if I change here?" she wondered and Dean laughed at the innocent way that she asked him and the way he suppressed his last comment.

"I turn away if you want me too" he whispered and she nodded. So Dean turned away, but glimpsed at her. She let the skirt fall down on the floor followed by her Top and he only saw her back, but smirked at the way she looked.

"Actually do you mind if I get comfortable as well?" Dean wondered and subconsciously it made Brooke turn around. She watched Dean throw his shirt on the floor and saw his defined body. She shook her head and turned away to search for her night gown. Did she just found Dean hot? Brooke tried to ban these thoughts away. Suddenly she heard how Dean walked towards her.

"Do you…?" she wondered if Dean was going to watch her get dressed, but felt a kiss placed on her shoulder.

"Do I what?" he asked and Brooke turned around to face him. His eyes were on fire and she felt the urge to kiss him but tried to suppress it.

Dean was holding the bottle in his hand and she wanted to grab it, but he put it away from her and stroked her cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight B. Davis" Dean whispered and Brooke looked surprised. Her head was spinning and she put her hand on his arms and smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself Dean" she whispered and wanted to turn away to grab something to wear but was turned around. Dean's face was so close to hers and her heart was beating like crazy. There were only millimeters between them and Dean's eyes were intoxicating and Brooke was staring back at him with passion as their lips brushed on each other. Dean's hands were on her arms as he pulled her closer.

"Dean" she mumbled into his lips, but felt how she kissed him back.

Dean stopped and looked into her eyes. He knew that he surprised the brunette and he actually didn't know what overcame him.

"What are we doing here?" Brooke wondered and her hands were still tight around him. Somehow this was unexpected and then again it seemed like their attraction was obvious all this time.

"We are both single and you look…" Dean mumbled as he looked her up and down "but if you say a word…I back off"

Brooke thought about it for a moment and closed her eyes. She knew that Dean meant it. She could have just as much as coughed and he would have stopped. Brooke was still holding on to his great arms and looked into his blue eyes and wasn't able to resist him. She shook her head and pulled him closer.

"No words left" she whispered and Dean smiled at her. This girl was damn hot and she got him smiling all this time when he felt like crap. She was his sunshine all this time and all he wanted was to be close to her. He kissed her passionately and felt her moan against his lips. He pushed her over and Brooke felt how her head hit the pillow. She never thought that Dean was this passionate and ran her hands down his well formed abs. He smirked at her and she kissed his neck.

"You're sure?" he wondered and Brooke wandered her hands down his pants and unbuttoned them.

"Yes, you?" she whispered and he kissed her as he slid out of his jeans and went for her panties. Brooke had goosebumps as she felt his fingers pull her panties down and still felt his tongue caressing hers. She was breathing uneven just as was he. She never had thought her night would end like this.

* * *

He knew she wouldn't let him inside if he would have rang the bell and he knew that she was home now, he watched her leave – so he just grabbed the key under the white globe that was standing on her porch and let himself in. He wondered that she wasn't hanging out by the TV and that it was way too quite here, but he decided that she must have been in her room. All he wanted was to tell her that he was broken up with Peyton by now and that she should know that… He actually just wanted to kiss her and to tell her to stop seeing his brother and how it killed him inside to see her with him. Nathan stopped at her door and watched the brunette hush out with nothing on but a blanket. He could have sworn that he saw someone inside and the way she hasty closed the door make him even think it more. Somehow he wasn't prepared to find her here like that.

"Nathan?" she asked shocked and tightened her grip around her blanket even more than before.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked and Brooke shook her head. He knew he did. He wasn't blind and still he asked.

"No" she lied. It was an obvious lie and she knew it. Nathan looked at her still reddish cheeks and his heart seemed to stop beating. He looked at the door- the one she just closed shut and now was leaning against.

"So if I walk in there" he started and Brooke grabbed his arm. She was shocked to see him there and now she realized what she did in there and she didn't want Nathan to ever find out.

"Don't" she whispered and Nathan laughed bitterly. He knew what he would find on the other site of the door and breathed out in anger.

He came here just to find her with another guy. Nathan couldn't believe it.

"Who is in there?" he wondered at her and she swallowed.

No matter how distracting it was she couldn't tell Nathan who was in her room right now.

"Don't do this" she mumbled "you have no right to…" she said without volume and Nathan looked at her. She knew what he was about to ask and still she didn't stop him.

"Why?" he let out and she exhaled.

"You should go to your girlfriend" Brooke pointed the last part out and Nathan breathed out.

"We're broken up" he said and Brooke looked at him in shock as he added "I broke up with her" Brooke's heart stopped. All of the sudden it seemed so much worse now if Nathan would have found out who was in her bedroom right now and she grabbed his arms.

"Can we talk downstairs?" she asked and Nathan shook his head.

"Who is in there Brooke?" Nathan asked now coldly and he couldn't believe that she was putting her hands, the ones that were holding another body just some minutes ago on him now.

"Okay" he breathed out and she sighed in relieve and for a second closed her eyes. Nathan opened the door before she could have closed it and glimpsed at Dean.

"Wow" Nathan shook his head and Brooke let her head softly fall against the door. Dean got up and walked towards the door. Nathan was in shock and couldn't move at all.

"Nathan it's…" Dean's voice came from the now closed room and Nathan looked at Brooke. He couldn't stand to hear this voice coming from her room and he was barely breathing. Was there something he could have said?

Brooke wanted to say something to make things better.

"Nathan" she breathed out.

"Well you seem to get around" he simply stated with all the hate that he felt in his voice and Brooke tensed as she heard it.

She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing would come out.

"Nathan" Dean's voice was heard again and Nathan looked hate-filled at the door.

"Don't you dare talk to me" he just said and Brooke was still silent. Dean decided to stay silent as well and Nathan looked down on Brooke as if he wanted to show her how little he thought of her now and she had enough. The way Nathan was talking right now was simply killing her and as he starred at her with those pain-filled eyes she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I am getting around?" she asked hurt and he just scoffed at this useless comment.

"How dare you?" she wondered. Her voice was calm but still a little hurt.

"You sneaked behind you girlfriends back and now I am getting around?" she raised her eyebrow at him "I don't have a boyfriend to screw behind his back"

"Don't you forget something…I screwed you, so you do come around" Nathan whispered.

Nathan felt offended by her speech and though he hurt her back, he felt the urge to leave and wanted to simply turn and walk away but she stopped him.

"You just didn't say that" Brooke looked at him.

Nathan whispered "what? That we screwed each other?" he asked "Go screw whoever you want"

"You have no right to tell me what I am allowed to do or not" she simply said and looked at him.

"You make me sick" Nathan whispered and Brooke's eyes widened in shock "first my half-brother and now Dean? Will Sam be next?"

She was so mad at him because Lucas and probably now Dean were just a distraction; keeping her away from him and after a reaction like that she wondered why she wanted to be with Nathan in first place.

"Go to hell Nathan" she whispered and he looked at her and walked closer and put his hand on her cheek as he looked down at her.

"I would consider asking for payment" he whispered and Brooke's blood froze. How dared he propose something like that she was shaking and trying to ignore it, but Nathan didn't stop.

"Just think about how much you would have earned with me and now with all the other guys…" he laughed and Brooke couldn't control it but smack his face with her hand.

"Screw you" she told him as she fought hard against the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"I would tell you the same" Nathan stated "but seemed like you have been screwed already" he paused "maybe even twice?" he mumbled and Brooke looked up at him in shock.

"I have seen you at Tric…" he whispered and Brooke leaned against the door. Of course she hadn't imagined it.

"So was it why you came here? To tell me I am a slut?" she wondered and Nathan looked her down.

"A little too obvious to state it, don't you think?" he asked and was still suffering not to show her how much he was effected by this. His hands were fists that kept him from shaking.

"So why did you came here?" Brooke asked and Nathan laughed at her.

"Never mind" he whispered and walked towards her door and knocked at it one time.

"Burn in hell Dean" he just said and walked downstairs. Brooke heard the door fall close and tears started to roll down her eyes as she let herself slide down and leaned against the wall. A door slowly opened and Dean walked out and sat down beside her.

"I am sorry" Dean mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault…none of this is" she mumbled.

"I should have thought about the consequences" Dean explained and Brooke looked at him.

"Don't make it your fault" Brooke whispered "I could have said no as well"

"Maybe I should talk to him" Dean said and Brooke shook her head.

"I think you're not his favorite person right now" she stated simply and Dean exhaled. He knew she was right and he wanted to erase all the things that Nathan said but all he managed was to tell her:

"He is just jealous and he didn't mean it"

"Why does it hurt all the same?" Brooke wondered and Dean stroked her hair. Brooke looked up at him and at least she realized that their action at least didn't change their friendship…

* * *

I wanted to thank some of you.

** Jessica**: thanks for making the trailer for this fanfiction you're awesome!

**Artemi**: thanks for the awesome reviews, glad you follow the updates

** Izzy**: Thanks for your long reviews. I like the criticism that you point out and well I am sorry that I didn't show Rachel this often…but I meant for her to have another side, I just was building up to that and hope you still follow the story after that chapter. And I hope you now also see that Brooke and Dean have flaws.

**fggt16:** thanks for following all my stories ^^

**Babi:** haha I know it's messed up now, but I also felt like writing Dean/Brooke.

Also thanks to: **Silently Tearful, Love me some Julian, ILoveZacAfron27, cheerygirl333, rosseyanna, BrookeDaviiiisFan**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Sorry it took me longer to update. It was a lot that I tried to put in and I had to decide where to go from the story. In the end of the chapter you find some questions, hope you answer…**_

_**Xoxo**_

* * *

* * *

Rachel looked at Sam as he went to the fridge to get them two beers. The pizza he had ordered was a great idea and Rachel was enjoying her evening here. It took them ages to decide what pizza to choose and in the end she felt stupid to have argued with him, because he paid for it and refused to take her money. It was a great idea to order food, because her stomach was already complaining. Since Dean came around in the morning and talked to her, she hadn't been able to eat at all. She had to swallow all the things he said to her and it was hard to swallow anything else for a while. Owen called her twice today, but she refused to pick up. Rachel didn't want to think about that or she would have felt even more ashamed. He had nothing to do with the chaos in her life right now and she treated him poorly. Rachel exhaled and tried to ban these thoughts away. As she came here to talk to Dean, she didn't see the evening go in this direction. She was watching medical shows with Sam and was actually having fun. She even managed to forget about all the pain that she was going through. Of all people that she would have trusted with her heart, Sam wasn't one of them. There were only Brooke and Dean. And well Rachel came here for Dean, who still hasn't showed up.

"I guess light beer for you?" Sam asked and Rachel nodded with her mouth full. She needed to drive home later and she hated to drive drunk, even if she felt good after 2 or 3 beers, she would never drown after consuming so much. Sam's eyes were soft on hers when he came back.

She felt vulnerable when she came here, even more when she told Sam how she felt towards his older brother and she sighed. Sam was such a great listener. Brooke was great too, but she liked to kick Rachel's ass in conversations, especially when she thought that she could move something with it – Sam just listened and barely said anything back, except that Dean had feelings for her, just as she had for him. Now she glimpsed at the clock again. It seemed like a neurosis but she checked the clock every now and then, to see how long she was already waiting for Dean. Rachel was here for 2 hours now and he still didn't show up. It was almost past midnight and Dean didn't even call to check on his brother.

Normally he always did. Sam came back and handed her a beer.

"I think he just is running late" Sam told Rachel and she swallowed her pizza down. Was it this easy to figure out what she was thinking? She wanted to pretend that the Winchester boy was wrong, but there was no sense in that after she opened her soul to him anyways.

"I guess" she simply sighed and looked at him "don't you find it a little weird, that we eat junk food while we watch a House episode, where they treat an overweight person?" she grinned. Sam looked towards the screen and made a face. Changing the subject seemed like the best thing to do at this moment. Rachel didn't want to talk about Dean anymore…

"Thanks for making me turn around and watch this scene" Sam complained and Rachel giggled.

Somehow this evening was the first that she spent feeling normal after Dean returned, maybe even since he left. She was so used to be with Sam, Dean and Brooke. Just hanging out, eating pizza and watch dumb movies, that's how her life used to be, before… Before she noticed Dean's blue eyes…before she fell asleep on his shoulder during one of those nights…before he let her sleep in his bed and crashed on his couch…before she fell in love, probably for the first time. She had boyfriends, but they were always just a waste of time, just another guy she tried to feel for…with Dean she tried not to…

Rachel sighed and chewed on her pizza. She wondered where the blonde Winchester boy was, the one that once made her wake up early and take 15 minutes longer to get ready for school. The one she used to flirt with while working on her routine in cheer practice. Sam glimpsed at his red-haired friend and felt anger rising up in him. He needed Dean to come home soon. First Rachel started to become more vivid and now he could almost read her doubts, her sadness and her worries from her face.

"Such a great episode" Sam smirked and tried to cheer her up, but the smile he received was a faked one.

"Sure" Rachel noted while she didn't even know what Sam was talking about. Sam also glimpsed at the clock and wondered where the hell his brother was. And he hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid right now.

* * *

They were both still on the floor and haven't moved an inch. Her head was still on his shoulder and he noticed a small movement of her body and tensed. Dean looked at Brooke who was sobbing now. The tears were now stronger and her whole body was shaking. Nathan just called her a whore and though she pretended to be strong and not harmed by his words. They were like knives that wounded her. She was barely breathing and tightening her grip around the blanket that covered her naked body. Her cheeks were reddish from all the crying and tears still ran down her face and Dean started to feel guilty. He was upset when he came here. He glimpsed just once. Dean noticed that Brooke was hot a day before and he just couldn't stop himself before he kissed her on her shoulder. He wanted her, wanted to feel her hands on his back, her breath on his skin and hear her moans. He started the whole thing and now she was here on the floor, feeling horrible for what she had done and crying her eyes out. Dean sighed.

"I am sorry, honey B" he whispered and Brooke looked up at him confused. Her head was lifted from his shoulder and her eyes confused and concentrated on his. She couldn't understand why this boy would apologize to her. He didn't call her a slut, he hadn't… her tears were running down even harder now.

"What?" she wondered her voice barely hearable and Dean was surprised at her reaction, still he continued.

"I shouldn't have…I knew you were just as down as…" he wanted to explain but he was lacking words and he didn't want to upset her even more, but she stopped him.

"Shhh" she pressed her finger on his mouth and looked into his worried eyes. Her eyes were watery and Dean wanted to escape her gaze, but also didn't want to. He wanted to see her mimic while she talked, to know whether she was trying to just ease his guilt or if she was meaning it. She exhaled.

"I don't regret it" she whispered.

This was even more shocking for him now. Her eyes rested on his. She really didn't regret it. Somehow she felt that this night didn't ruin their friendship and it was important for her that it didn't. She would have lied if she had said that she didn't want him in this particular moment. Or that she wanted to fight it. It was a great night. But...well.

"I just regret the circumstances…" she whispered and thought about it. Without Nathan in this whole scenario…and without Rachel she wouldn't feel like this now...She would be happy and satisfied.

He looked worried as Brooke wanted to take this doubts out of his head. They made a mistake, but it wasn't his, it was theirs.

"It was amazing Dean, god it was…" she remembered it for a second – and she defiantly wasn't regretting it as a separate thing "and normally I would say we are both single, attractive and attracted to each other" she looked at him and a flash back of his movements and her screams came back to her, but she shook her head. She couldn't think about it now.

"But you don't want me Dean, you want Rachel and you are just too stubborn to admit it" Brooke whispered "and I…" she exhaled again.

"He broke up with Peyton" she explained and Dean looked surprised.

He didn't think about the consequences when he made the move on her. In that very moment when he got up and kissed Brooke's bare shoulder he didn't even think about the people he might hurt. Neither did Brooke.

It was a mistake and they both knew it now, but in the moment it seemed so right.

So damn right…

Dean looked at Brooke and hesitated before he repeated her words.

"He really came here to tell you he broke up with Peyton?" he wondered and Brooke nodded.

Dean's heart stopped for a moment. He just now realized how much he had screwed things up for Brooke and Nathan, maybe even himself…

"You know, he doesn't get to call me a whore" she whispered and looked at him. This once again caught him off-guard. He was confused how fast Brooke's thoughts travelled.

"I might have made some slutty decisions, but the worst was to…" Brooke was biting her lip now "was to fall for him".

"He was the one _DATING_ my best friend, _SLEEPING_ with her and only coming for me when he got…bored?" Brooke exhaled "he _doesn't_ get to call me a whore"

Dean got up and walked into her room. Brooke looked surprised. Did she just say something to upset Dean? Did she really mess it up?

He put on his jeans and glimpsed out of the window while he buttoned the jeans.

"Where are you going?" she asked and slowly got up to look into her room.

He just picked up his shirt and walked past Brooke, while throwing it on, on his way down.

"Dean?" she looked after him and he stopped for a second.

"I'll be right back" he mumbled.

Brooke only heart the door shut close and the tears ran down her face. She just managed to lose one of her best friends, lose the guy that she obviously had feelings for and betray her other best friend. Yes, it seemed like Brooke Davis had managed to get a strike. She pulled her knees closer and shut her eyes.

* * *

Nathan angry hit the steering wheel of his car. How could he have been such an idiot to believe that Brooke would be…well…he didn't even want to think about all the words that got stuck in his throat after he had seen Dean in her room. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Not at all…

Of all people she wanted to get even with, she had chosen the guy she was in love with when she was younger and yes one of their best friends and his half-brother? Well if she wanted to see him on the floor, bleeding…here he was.

Nathan couldn't drive away quite yet. He needed to calm down first…at least a little bit. How could he have come here and tell her he broke up with Peyton…after he saw her making out with Lucas? He managed to see this as her getting even thing: Brooke getting even for him being blind all this time, for him listening to her and trying not to break her best friend's feelings, though he had enough reasons too. He was willing to give her this one sidestep, though he could barely take things like that anymore. Peyton had managed to break his ego… at least she managed to bruise it. With all her cheating around with Jake and Anna, and that Pete guy.

Yeah, Peyton claimed to have screwed around with Pete from Fall out Boy - though Nathan actually didn't care who she screwed around with. Anna was the one thing that didn't bruise his ego at all. Well he wasn't a woman, so yeah if Peyton was ticking this way…okay sure, but he was Nathan Scott, and she screwed around with guys that weren't worth it. At least Jake never was. And he still doubted the whole Fall Out Boy story.

Nathan noticed how his brain and his heart calmed down. Ironically thinking about all the cheating Peyton had done calmed him down, because with her he never actually cared. Or at least he stopped to care along the way. First he really liked Peyton. He also needed an ego push, after Brooke wasn't taking his attempts seriously, and Peyton was easy to get.

Brooke was different for him always has been, but he wouldn't let his brain trail away there.

He started the motor and the lights went on, he slowly was riding the car out of the driveway as he needed to hit the brakes very hard, because someone ran in front of his car. Nathan stopped the car and looked into the lightened darkness.

Dean was standing there in front of his car holding a hand as to show him to stop.

Damn, if he would just start the car earlier, he could have run this idiot over and it wouldn't have been even his fault.

"Nate, we should talk" Dean screamed and Nathan rolled his eyes and pulled the window down.

"Brave to stand in my way Dean or should I call it stupid" Nathan chocked out "I could still make it look like an accident…and actually this wasn't your stupidest decision tonight"

Dean hit his head back and breathed out.

"I deserved that" he said simply and this sentence made Nathan snap. He got out of his car and walked over to his so-called-friend.

"You didn't just say that" Nathan whispered "you _SCREWED_ my…" he hesitated and exchanged his sentence. His whole body tensed as he noticed what he wanted to say and that he couldn't call her that…

"Brooke" he breathed out.

"And I am sorry… I was venerable…" Dean started and Nathan laughed.

Of all the excuses he thought Dean would come up with this was the lamest.

"I actually don't care what you were" Nathan decided and turned to head back towards his car. He wouldn't give Dean Redemption if this was what he came for. There was nothing he could have said that would make this numb feeling go away. That would erase this picture out of Nathan's brain.

"You know that I don't have to be sorry, but this girl is upstairs and she feels like crap and she wants to take it all back"

Did he just say he hadn't had to be sorry? He just slept with Brooke and there were millions of reasons he should feel sorry for. And Brooke should feel like crap. She made him feel… Well he was still feeling like…

Thousand wounds…

Bleeding…

"Like I care" Nathan mumbled and Dean hesitated. He needed to safe the situation. After all that he screwed up. He needed be the first Nathan talked to. He should have screamed at him…be mad at him. Was there anything that Dean could have said to at least make Nathan realize that he should forgive Brooke, not him, but maybe Brooke?

"Well so that's how you feel huh?" Dean wondered and Nathan turned back to him and stepped towards Dean. How dared this guy ask him how he felt? He was a shadow of who he used to be right now. Numbness…that's how he felt.

"Don't you dare assume how I feel" Nathan said and walked towards Dean. Anger was brooding inside him now. His hand formed a fist as he looked in these familiar blue eyes that were daringly looking him down. He was close to him now.

"Do you love her?" Dean wondered "are you in love with her?"

He wasn't seriously there! How dared he?

"Why do you care?" Nate asked and still was towering over Dean.

After all that Dean had done – Nathan tried not to think too hard about the details – he dared to ask him how he felt for Brooke NOW?

"Well, you know if you don't…" Dean whispered "there is no way I should feel guilty or she should feel this miserable and for the record this way what we did…" Dean couldn't finish the sentence as he screamed from pain. Nathan's right hand smacked his nose and he felt blood run down.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this" Nathan whispered as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder and the other was still in the air.

"Don't try to make what the two of you did okay" Nathan dared him.

This was what Dean was afraid of. He could barely face Nathan. His nose was bleeding hard and he wasn't sure what there was left to say. Nathan just lived through the most painful situation. Dean remembered how he first saw Owen at Rachel's house…

"I am sorry Nate…" Dean whispered "and you can hate me all you want"

"Believe me I will" Nathan whispered.

"But if you are in love with her, think about the way you make her feel" Dean pleaded. Something he should have said to himself, before he talked to Rachel earlier. He was hurting the girl, that he wanted to shield from all the harm in the world.

"Care how she feels?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah" Dean replied still in pain.

"I don't care how she feels, like she didn't care, how I would feel when she got under you" Nathan said hard and let Dean go.

"She still thought you were with Peyton…" Dean mumbled and was still holding to his nose.

___________________

___________________

Q1: I thought about writing a separate Brean story, would you guys want me to?

Q2: I would like to hear where you guys think the characters will go…

Thanks ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, hope you like the upload! It's a shorter one...

please leave a review it helps me writing and updating, loved all your previews ^^

questions at the bottom as usual.

thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my god" Brooke said loudly and her voice was even raspier than before. She must have been crying all this time. Since Dean has went downstairs, she must have been sobbed all by herself and he felt sorry for that. He added up to her pain as she must have thought he left for good. Dean realized it as he came back in her room and she slowly turned towards him surprisingly looking at him and then giving him a tortured smile. He knew that she lay down in her bed to try and get some sleep or at least rest, but she couldn't sleep after all that happened tonight. He couldn't believe how this night turned out to be.

"What happened to your nose?" she asked as she looked at the blood streaming down his lips and on his shirt. Dean still felt the burn of his nose, though it wasn't broken. At least he could feel that. Nathan didn't put all his weight into this punch. And he looked so pissed off and so hurt at the same time that Dean thought he deserved to be in even more pain. Brooke got up and went for the closet. She was in her night gown already. It seemed like she found some energy to do that. She opened a drawer and got a towel out which she threw at Dean.

"I get you some ice" she said and he simply followed her into the kitchen. He didn't want her to take care of him. After all he screwed it up for her… He sighed as he walked down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen. Brooke's hair was messed up and her eyes were reddish from all the crying. She opened the fridge and started searching and Dean sat down. He didn't know what to say or do.

"So you talked to Nathan?" she wondered and Dean nodded.

He expected her to ask questions – to be excited that he fixed it or scared that he screwed it up, but she just sighed. She knew now how it went and she felt sorry. Dean's nose was her fault.

"You shouldn't have" she muttered and got a steak out of her freezer.

"Put this on" she commended and he followed her instructions. He let out a painful growl and pressed the meat against his injury.

"I am sorry" Brooke whispered and he just waved it away.

"Don't be" he whispered and they sat together at the table in silence for a while – thinking about the evening.

"Dean" Brooke whispered after a while and it almost sounded like pleading "don't get me wrong. I don't think anything really changed for our friendship tonight and I hope you feel the same" she looked at him until he gave her a little nod and a soft smile.

Surprisingly Dean felt the same, he was afraid that this would change their relationship and honestly if it wasn't for Nathan and Rachel…it probably would have. They weren't bad together…but their hearts were beating for someone else.

"I still need some time…" Brooke continued nervously looking away from him and raised her eyes back to his.

She knew how this must have sounded, but she needed to figure things out. Brooke would love to have Dean around to make sure nothing changed, but seeing him, made her feel even guiltier and she couldn't take this right now.

"I get it" he agreed.

Dean felt the same way right now. He might have screwed things even more up for Nathan and Brooke and he needed to come up with a plan to fix this.

He was still confused how they got here. All they wanted to do was hanging. Just hang around as friends, two friends with broken hearts. Now they were sitting here and their hearts were even more damaged.

"How is your nose?" Brooke asked to break the silence once again.

* * *

Nathan was now on his way home, he was still in anger. Brooke and Dean… he closed his eyes for a second. He never wanted to have any picture with her and another guy in his head, but to have this picture with Dean was just killing him. When they were younger Dean was Nathan's role model until Brooke had a crush on him. It was not because he was into Brooke; at least he didn't think so back then. He thought that he hated losing to this guy about a girl. Well obviously now he had lost this little battle. And now it wasn't just a girl. It was this girl. He never even raised a finger when Peyton cheated on him. He was even still accepting Jake on the team. Okay, he played the dumb one and pretended not to know, but he didn't really care if he thought about it. He was scared as hell to lose Brooke to anyone else. And when she started to hang out with Dean he was calm. All this time he calmed himself down easily...she was just hanging out with Dean…they were supposed to be friends, right? Well obviously he had been wrong about it, hadn't he?

And how dared Dean talk to him after that. He should be thankful that Nathan only punched his damn face and didn't lay all his weight into the punch. There were places he could have kicked that were more painful and would have been the better revenge for what he had done to him. Nathan was still in rage. He drove away so fast, just to get away from Dean that he didn't get a second to calm down. Gladly there weren't any cars around him and Nathan would be home any second. He might even go and lift some weights just to get over the pain he felt. He wanted to turn right and saw a white light coming right at him. He tried to cower away…

* * *

Rachel closed the door behind herself. She started to feel pathetic. It was 3 in the morning and though she had fun with Sam, she was getting sadder and sadder by the minute. There were too many upsetting thoughts in her head right now. She closed the door and looked at the yard where she found Dean. He was standing next to her car. Suddenly she was filled with rage. She walked towards her car with the key already tight in her hand. He was the reason she felt pathetic, he was the guy who came home at 3 in the morning, now she was getting angrier and angrier with every step she took. This felt better than to feel sad at least.

"Hey" Dean mumbled as Rachel stopped right in front of him. She tried to ignore him. She noticed the dry blood around his nose and didn't say anything. She only gave him this one look and controlled herself not to do it again. He wasn't worth another look or a word.

"Rachel" Dean mumbled again and she tried hard to fit the key into the lock. How hard was it? Rachel hasn't been drinking and she normally had no problems with this. She needed to get away. She was nervous to be this close to him and was pissed at him, because she knew exactly where he had been. Well not exactly, but she had a clue. And she didn't like this clue at all.

"So how was your hoe?" she wondered and Dean looked surprised. He hadn't expected her to hit just the right spot. He obviously should have been prepared for her angry side since he saw her car parked in their front yard.

"Did her boyfriend surprise you or her husband?" she gave another snappy comment. Jealousy was talking right out of her and Dean was fed up with all those games. She was jealous. He was jealous. They both had these strong, unresolved feelings and he was sick and tired to hide them.

Dean just took her arm and turned her to him. They were standing very close now and Rachel looked surprised. He moved closer and he just pressed his lips against hers. She tried to fight it but couldn't resist his lips and lost it. Rachel wanted this to happen. She kissed him back. They both were standing there in the darkness and it just felt right. She missed his touch and though they only shared one kiss before she seemed to miss it too. Dean pressed her closer and after a while he let go. He smiled at her still stunned face and he was as surprised as she was by his own actions.

"I don't want to play dumb games" he whispered and she slapped him. This he never expected and put his hand on his cheek. What was this evening about? Let's punch Dean?

"Au" he complained and she pulled him closer to kiss him again. She was sorry. It seemed like a reflex. He surprised her and she was still a little mad at him.

"Me neither" she whispered between the kisses. Dean smiled as he heard that. It seemed to work out. They seemed to finally work out. Who would have thought that it could be this easy?

They stopped and looked each other deeply in the eyes. Dean knew that after all that he pulled tonight he didn't deserve her and she was surprised that he finally gave in.

"I want to be with you" Dean whispered.

"God" Rachel leaned against her car "I waited ages for you to say that" she smiled at the same time she seemed a little frustrated. She was still dating someone and she was dealing with all these feelings at once. Dean knew that she must have been worried about the things she said and done to him, but he wasn't the good guy in this story anymore.

"But you should know…I made a mistake tonight" Dean whispered. He knew that this could have destroyed everything, but it felt wrong not to tell her.

"Shhh" Rachel hushed him down "I did many mistakes too, let's just forget them and start over okay?" she wondered and Dean pulled her closer. She didn't want to know what happened tonight, because it would only have ruined the moment. All she needed to know that she wasn't the only one who screwed things up.

"It was a long way until we got here" he whispered and she nodded. She smiled at every touch that she felt. Finally after all this time they wanted the same things at the same time and she wouldn't let anything stand in their way now.

"What about Owen?" Dean wondered and Rachel looked into his eyes.

Her eyes were on fire and he remembered how often he missed these particular eyes.

"I have to break up with him I guess" she whispered "I mean if we are dating"

"I hope we are" he whispered and Rachel leaned against him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Why was this so easy now?" she wondered and Dean shrugged. He just saw how much pain people can cause each other though they want to shield this one person from all the pain, because they are in love and he loved Rachel. Through bad times and the good once, he was just too stupid to realize that this was more important than his pride.

"I think I realized that my pride wasn't worth keeping if I don't have you" he said and Rachel smiled.

This was easy and unpredictable, but she loved how the evening ended.

* * *

Lucas walked towards Haley.

"So how is your superstar life going?" he wondered and Haley laughed.

"Shut up, I should never have told you that" she told him "so how was your date?" she raised her eyebrow and Lucas laughed as well. He couldn't believe that just last night he had a date with Brooke Davis and today was just another school day. The two friends were so close and still Lucas seemed to have missed Haley's sad voice. She asked him with a smile on her face but if she was honest to herself she didn't really want to know. Haley noticed it and smiled even brighter to cover it.

"A gentlemen never tells" he grinned and Haley rolled her eyes. Obviously there was something to tell, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not. Were her thoughts of what might have happened worse than the truth?

"But you're not a gentlemen" Haley reminded him and Lucas gave her a look. It was said playfully and he knew that this was just the way they teased each other and Haley simply winked at him.

"I hope it went good" he smiled at his best friend.

"Wow your broody face actually knows how to form a smile, who would have thought that?" she teased and he wanted to say something back and Peyton stopped in front of him.

"Hey" she smiled at him and Lucas stopped as well. Was Peyton Sawyer really talking to him right now? The girl was standing there with a nice smile formed on her lips and an unsecure gesturing. Was she nervous to talk to him?

"I see you in class" Haley simply stated and left the two of them behind. She wouldn't take yet another girl to flirt with Lucas in front of her face. Haley had a hard time to get used to the fact that her best friend was now dating anyway.

"You know a lot about cars, right?" Peyton wondered and the way she looked at him made him wonder if her car really was broke down. Her eyes were starring right into his and she nervously bit her lip, her hands were holding her folder and she looked innocent and insecure.

"Yeah" he simply answered and Peyton put her hair behind her ear. It was a simple gesture and still she knew what effect it had. This boy was innocent and he seemed to be into her, so all she needed to do was to get him to spend time with her.

"Would you mind come over today and take a look at my car?" she asked straight forward.

She couldn't waste any time now. Nathan had been jealous and she would make him jealous again.

"Hmm, today I am kind of busy" he whispered as his eyes trailed over to Brooke. Peyton followed his gaze and sighed. Brooke seemed to have been faster than her, but she wouldn't give up this easily.

"Tonight, then?" she asked seductive and Lucas was surprised.

He probably imagined that.

"Sure" he smiled and saw the dimpled girl walk over to him.

"See you later" Peyton smirked and walked away.

Did Peyton Sawyer really just flirt with him?

Lucas was confused. Even more confused as he saw the brunette girl in front of him. Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes were full of sadness.

"Hey Broody" she whispered and he smiled at her, though he was a little worried. Maybe their date didn't go well after all.

"Want to walk me to my classes?" she asked and Lucas nodded.

There was something sad in her voice and this time she recognized it.

"You're okay?" he wondered and she smiled and nodded simply.

Brooke needed more friends like the blonde guy. He seemed to care about her. His eyes rested simply on her when she answered and he gave her a sweet understanding smile. Like he would be there for her if she needed him. Probably she should have dated someone like him. Lucas seemed like he wasn't all about drama and intrigue – not like Nathan. It never seemed easy with Nathan. There was never the right timing, but they kept circling around each other, obviously pulling even some innocent people into their twist. Lucas was just the guy next door and he was so shy and sweet, though Brooke knew that Nathan had the same facette to him, but he barely even showed it. she was thinking to often about the dark-haired guy and should have concentrated on Luke.

"So, you're ready to go?" Lucas asked and took her books. This was yet another sweet gesture and something she wasn't used to.

Brooke had spent the whole night awake and crying. Crying about hurting the guy that still was important to her, about being so dumb to actually hook up with one of her best friends and she even thought about Lucas, and how much easier it would have been if she would fall in love with him. Through all these crying the first thing hurted her the most. She should have talked to Nate and she knew it. It was a plan now. She even came earlier to school to talk to him. She knew he was always a half hour earlier here, because he could lift some weights without his bossy dad, especially when he was mad. And she knew he was in rage about her right now. But he didn't show up. She saw Rachel and Dean come together to school and was happy for them. At least Dean managed to get things back together. She waited at the gym, but nothing happened and his car wasn't in the parking lot.

So was Nathan Scott?

* * *

Q1: Which One Tree Hill Scenes or happenings would you like to see in this fanfiction?

Q2: Do you guys miss any characters in the story now? Like feel like I left them out for a while?

Q3: You ever had a guy/girl you were circling around like Brooke and Nathan?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey girls, thanks for such amazing reviews, hope you like this chapter…**_

_**Tell me in your review, please it really helps the updating process!**_

_**And thanks to each and every of you ^^**_

___________________

Dean leaned against the winkled legs of Rachel. He liked how she was sitting on top of the bench and he was sitting between her legs. He missed her and though they agreed not to make it public until Rachel broke up with Owen, they just couldn't stay away from each other any longer.

"So how is your label working out?" she wondered and ran her hand through his hair. Somehow she just didn't care about the why or how they got together, she just wanted to be with Dean.

"Well at Nate's party I found this girl and she has one amazing voice, but…"

Rachel's hand stopped in his hair.

"I am not into her" Dean whispered and Rachel smiled brightly. She knew that she was the one in a relationship and she would break up with Owen tonight, she just wanted to make sure, Dean wouldn't cheat on her.

"So what was wrong with her?" Rachel wondered "wouldn't she sign with your sorry ass?" she asked and Dean slightly slapped her leg.

"My sorry ass?" he wondered and looked up at her.

"Yeah, your hot, but sorry ass" she whispered and pressed a kiss on his lips and Dean couldn't resist but kiss her back. For all he cared she would never find out where he spent last night and it seemed like she really didn't want to know. Dean sighed after she let go of him.

"No, she didn't take me seriously" Dean whispered and Rachel's hands rested on his shoulders.

"Maybe you need some help?" she lingered around his neck and Dean hesitated. Her hot breath felt so numbing to his brain, but he nodded.

"Sure" he whispered "as long as my help has your sexy ass" he smirked and Rachel leaned against him.

"Well I need to talk to Owen first" she mumbled and Dean hesitated.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked and Rachel tensed.

"Sure" she nodded and Dean looked her right into her hazel eyes.

"Did you love him?" he wondered and Rachel laughed.

She already expected this question and didn't know how to answer what she really felt towards the older basketball player. She needed to find the right words, that wouldn't hurt Dean at all, but she couldn't find them.

"For a while…" she stopped "I wished I would have…"

"Why?" he wondered. He didn't seem mad at all, just curious and Rachel was glad about it.

"Because I was afraid you would…better you wouldn't want me" she explained.

Dean was so surprised that he was speechless. He managed to make this girl self-conscious and it was killing him.

"I'm sorry I ever…" he started but she hushed him down with a kiss.

"I know" she promised and Dean smiled sadly at her.

"But I never was into him, he was a distraction" Rachel explained and Dean softly picked on her lips and she smiled even more brightly at him. They didn't need all the words now that they knew the other felt the same and still it felt good that they finally were able to talk to each other. Rachel stroked Dean's arms and he was stroking her leg softly.

"Don't you have class?" he wondered as the front of the school started to empty and she just shrugged.

"I think I can skip some classes, if you grab me a coffee" she whispered and Dean pretended to be shocked.

"You will make me responsible for your lack of education?" Dean asked and Rachel laughed.

"No, but you can tutor me" she laughed and he kissed her knee.

"Alright, one coffee it is" he smirked and watched Brooke walk inside the school with Lucas. Somehow last night seemed even more surreal when he thought about where it led. Brooke smiled and waved at them and Rachel waved back.

"Does Brooke know that we are back together?" Rachel wondered and Dean shrugged.

"I guess now she does" he smiled and Rachel nodded.

"Oh, I need to tell her, she is my best friend, you know that?" Rachel whispered and took out her phone and Dean sighed, somehow he felt guilty now.

* * *

Brooke was sitting next to Lucas, though she thought it was a dumb idea, after all she wanted to explain everything to Nathan and knew that it wasn't very helpful to be with his half-brother next to her right now.

"You still seem preoccupied" the blonde noticed and Brooke smiled softly. Lucas really sensed that something was wrong and cared about the brunette, somehow he was scared that something went wrong on their date and that the brunette would try to avoid him now.

"I am okay" she whispered and instinctively put her hand on his.

This calmed him down. It seemed like she still cared about him and his heart was beating faster now. Brooke was smiling as she softly tightened her grip around his hand. Lucas was so caring and sweet, she couldn't have said no to him as he asked her to sit next to her - though she would probably done a favor to his best friend. Haley was sitting at his other side and felt slightly ignored. She should have kept walking past Lucas, but he just put his jacket away from the seat he had saved for her and she couldn't stop.

Brooke sighed as she thought back to Nathan and how one stupid night could have ruined everything. At least Rachel and Dean were happy, this was said in the message she just got. They wanted to spend a day all alone and Brooke messaged them, they should have fun and she would sign every class instead of Rachel. Brooke loved that Dean and Rachel were back together, though she wondered if Rachel had the slightest clue of where Dean had been all night. She hoped the red-head didn't. Brooke exhaled. Her head travelled back to the blue eyes that caught her last night and she noticed that he still wasn't present. Nathan was running late and she wondered if he would show up at all. Normally she would have expected him to run around and flirt with girls in front of her face and she would have deserved it, but not seeing him at all, made her think she hurt him even more than she thought. She was used to his big ego, but not to this…to absence…

"How about we grab something to eat after classes?" Lucas said and got hold of Brooke's hand. His thumb was circling along her skin to calm her down. Brooke took a deep breath and exhaled again. She didn't know if she could spend time with Lucas while her thoughts were running back and forth around Nathan.

"Ehm…sure" she whispered and tried not to worry the guy. His blue eyes were worried on hers and she smiled. Actually she didn't deserve a guy like Lucas to pay her any attention and still here he was. He was trying to calm her down and be there for her, while she could only think about his stupid half-brother. Brooke was getting pissed at herself. After all Nathan had called her a whore and a slut and she would never hear words like that out of Lucas' mouth. Nate made her feel miserable and he was the reason she cried all night. So what was wrong with her that she couldn't listen to the cute guy next to her and had to trail away to other blue eyes and another sweet smile?

* * *

Peyton watched Lucas and Brooke say goodbye after school and Lucas seemed sad. Did Brooke just stand up for something? Peyton didn't really care. Lucas was the next target on her list. She knew that this way she might get Nathan back and though she wasn't sure she wanted it, she needed to try… Peyton never thought about the consequences, so why would she start to do it now?

She walked over and stopped behind Lucas.

"Seems like you might have time for me after all, doesn't it?" she wondered and Lucas turned around in shock. He hadn't expected the blonde to be right behind him and faked a smile.

"Looks like that" he smirked sadly and Peyton shrugged.

"Don't worry about Brooke" she whispered "she sometimes loses interest after dating a guy"

This was half true so Peyton didn't feel bad about it. Lucas sighed.

"So you say I was just a waste of time for her?" he wondered and his eyes became sad. Was he really falling for the brunette? Should Peyton stop bumping in? However Lucas eyes travelled up and down Peyton's body. This was the girl he dreamed of all this time. Since he met her as freshmen he felt for her and now she was inviting him to spend time with her and all he thought about was to figure out why she would do something like that and why Brooke was this sad today.

Haley came out of school and watched Lucas with Peyton. How could one damn game turn her best friend suddenly into a womanizer? She couldn't get it… He looked the same, behaved the same and was still the goof she used to have milk balloon fights with on the roof. She was missing this friend. Not the cool guy that he pretended to be around this girl…And he just tried to be cool, he never actually was cool with them – only a nervous wreck.

Somehow Haley was getting pissed at these cheerleader girls. They all surrounded him like he was a fresh piece of meat and they were starving lions. She needed them to back off. How was she supposed to figure out what she felt, if she couldn't spend any time with him alone anymore? Haley hesitated as she walked closer to her best friend and the new girl on his side.

"Okay I will look at your car in an hour, just need to grab a bite first" Lucas smiled brightly. Somehow he liked how Peyton's hand rested on his shoulder and she winked at him.

"See you later handsome" she whispered and walked away. While Haley tried hard not to imitate that girls fake voice. Lucas looked after the blonde and his heart was pounding. He liked Brooke and he kind of found Peyton hot, she was the girl he always dreamed of and now he felt confused.

"Can we go?" Haley asked innerved and Lucas was thrown out of his daydreaming.

* * *

Brooke stopped the car and looked towards the big house. It seemed empty. Brooke would have expected Nathan to play basketball very aggressively in his back yard, but he wasn't there. His car was missing too, or it was parked in the garage. Probably she should have turned around and drove away, back into her house and try to work on the words she wanted to tell Nathan, but she knew that she wouldn't get any rest if she didn't get it over with. No matter how hard talking to him seemed, it was harder not to talk to him about this at all. She knew what she needed and she just hoped he would listen…

No matter what he says she would take it. Each and every insult that he would bring against her, she would swallow, because she deserved it right now. He broke up with Peyton for her and she…ran kissed his half-brother and fucked his best friend. Yes, this time she screwed it up. Brooke sighed and stepped outside her car. Her heels were hammering against the asphalt and she was surprised to hear another sound. It was a car that drove into the front yard. Brooke hoped it was Nathan's. She was praying it was his car, so she would get over with the talk. Brooke turned around expecting it to be his car, but it wasn't. Deb stopped the car and got out. The big black jeep was just standing there with open doors and Brooke noticed that something must have been wrong.

"Hey Brooke" the woman said tired and looked past the brunette. It seemed like this woman hasn't slept all night and she was preoccupied with something. Brooke noticed that something wasn't right and just greeted back. She didn't know what she should have done, should she stay or just walk away.

"If you're here to visit Nathan" Deb walked past her "he isn't home"

This was something Brooke already expected, her heart was racing now and she was unsure if her feeling was right, she just hoped it wasn't.

"Where is he?" Brooke wondered insecure and her voice wasn't hearable first so she started over.

"He hasn't been to school…"

Well, again she stated the obvious and nervously waited for the answer, though she was afraid to actually hear the truth.

"Nathan was in an accident" Deb said shortly and Brooke froze. The words were ringing in her ear and for a long moment it seemed like the world was in slow motion. She felt like something heavy fell on her.

"Come on" Deb looked at the worried brunette. Brooke was the girl that seemed to care the most about Nathan and as his mum, Deb noticed stuff like that. She just noticed how pale Brooke became once she heard the bad news.

"I need to get some things for him, you could help me if you don't mind" Deb suggested with a comforting smile.

Brooke shook her head in agreement and followed Deb, though she felt all numb and didn't know what to say. What was one supposed to say in situations like that? She knew that the guilt in her voice would give her away… Still she wanted to comfort his mum. Her head was burning from all the thinking and regretting that she was doing. Nathan had an accident. Her heart seemed to stop beating, her lungs refused to get filled with air and she couldn't control her feet anymore. She was paralyzed. She needed more information and this was all she could have asked for.

"What happened?" she wondered and Deb was shaking. His mum was scared for her son. She spend the whole night holding his hand, hoping he would wake up and still she couldn't really pronounce what happened.

"He had a car accident" Deb stuttered and Brooke stopped in shock. After he had seen her with Dean he had a car accident. He drove home in anger and hit something, or lost control. It was her fault. Brooke was close to tears now. How could one hook-up cause so many problems? Did she just kill Nathan?

"He was hit by another car" Deb continued and tears were also in her eyes "now he's in coma" she mumbled and Brooke was speechless, though she walked over and took Deb's hand. She didn't know what to say or do, but this seemed comforting and Deb smiled softly at the brunette. How could she take it all back? Take all the happenings back?

"Here" Mrs. Scott mumbled and handed her a sport-bag "pack this stuff inside, please" she handed her boxer shorts and some pants along with shirts. Brooke's hands were still shaking, but she did her best to cover that.

"Do you want to come with me to the hospital?" Deb asked and Brooke shrugged.

Of course she wanted to drive to the hospital and see Nathan…to spend time with him, comfort him, excuse herself…but she wasn't sure it was helping him if she was there.

"I know you care about him" the blonde just whispered and looked into the shocked green eyes. Never would Brooke think that Nathan's mother would notice something like that and still she did.

"Come on" she ordered putting her hand on the brunette's back and pushing her towards the car. Deb looked at the opened door and Brooke nodded. She needed to see Nathan.

"I think he wants you to be there" Deb muttered and Brooke wasn't sure about that. She wouldn't bet on that and still she needed to see him, to be there for him.

* * *

"So you have to wait here first" Deb muttered and waved over to the waiting room. They were in the hospital; nurses were on the phone or running around. The typical hospital smell was in the air and it seemed so unreal to her. Brooke nodded as she glimpsed into the room where Nathan was. He was in coma, unable to breathe on his own; at least that's what his mother told him on their way here. She still couldn't believe that.

Maybe if she had made him stay just 2 minutes longer… She couldn't think about stuff like that.

Deb nodded towards the seats and Brooke followed her instruction and set down. This was all she could do, because her brain went black since she heard that Nate was in coma. She was still nervous, playing with her hands and wishing to turn back time… She was scared to see Nathan in coma. Brooke was afraid this was her fault, scared that she killed him…though indirectly. That he would never know how she really felt about him. She was shaking, unable to control her hands and she had problems breathing. She was blaming herself for what had happened to him. If she didn't spend the night with Dean, if Nathan would have come earlier…if she knew he broke up with Peyton earlier…

Would he be just okay? He would talk and breathe…

She started to sob a little. How could this happen? She couldn't believe it. Yesterday, they were just screaming at each other. Saying all these things – at least she didn't mean. Getting all these feelings out and hurting each other…

And now she wasn't even able to apologize? Brooke looked at her hands that she was twisting around. Nathan probably didn't even want her to be there. After all that she had done to him, after all the pain she pulled him through…

She felt the buzzing of her cell and took it out. Nervously she opened the message from Lucas, asking her if she would want to get dinner tomorrow. It was really bad timing and the last thing Brooke wanted to talk about. She wanted to answer but missed the letters, because her hands were shaking badly and just stopped.

All she wanted to do was screaming around and crying. Brooke was guilty! She was the one who got Nathan here. He was hit by another car, she knew that, but she didn't care, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have driven home like that…at this time of night and not all angry inside. Maybe she wasn't the one in the other car, but did it really make any difference?

Someone sat down beside her, but she didn't look up.

"How is Nathan?" a familiar voice asked her and she looked up. She was shocked to be asked about Nathan, but even more shocked that she knew the person that asked her. At least the voice really reminded her of someone. Brooke needed to make sure and turned her head towards the new person.

The guy was having some bruised rips – she guessed, because they were in bandages and his arm was gipsy. She looked into his face and saw a lot of bruises. One bruise was at his moth and his nose seemed damaged. She was in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered and her hands twitched hard around her bag, like she was afraid to fall down and wanted to hold on to the bag to catch her.

"I was in the other car" the guy answered and she looked shocked. Never would she have expected something like that, after all that happened – this she didn't expect at all.

"And after all that I've already done to him…" the guy said in a sad voice and Brooke raised her eyebrow. She didn't understand why this guy was sitting next to her. Why he was driving the car in the middle of night? Or what he meant by already hurting Nathan. All she knew was that she needed him to explain it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot going lately and didn't felt inspired… I hope to update more frequently now ^^**_

_**Please leave a comment and if you guys want to see some great videos of brathan just check youtube for:**_

_**Meredith0grey, Shanice12OTH and jessiica4695…subscribe to them and rate their stuff, they are amazing =)**_

_**Thanks you guys are amazing, enjoy…**_

* * *

„What do you mean with that, Jake?" Brooke asked confused and the guy looked to the floor. He was obviously a little surprise and unsure if he should have said anything at all. He never expected Brooke to come here. Actually he was sure to see Peyton here and that Brooke was here wasn't making any sense. Jake also wasn't sure if Brooke just played dumb, or if she really was clueless, but the way her hazel eyes concentrated on him, made him believe that she really had no clue.

"Didn't Peyton tell you?" he asked and Brooke shook her head. This was getting more confusing by second. She came here, because she was scared about Nathan, because she thought it was her fault. Now, she was sitting here with one of his teammates, who told her it was his fault. That he managed to hurt the dark-haired Scott. She was sure she was dreaming. This was one bad dream she was having. And it started yesterday, when she felt Dean's kiss on her shoulder. She lost control: made a mistake. Brooke exhaled. She could still see his hurt blue eyes focusing on her, after Nathan caught a peak into her room. She could only imagine how it must have hurt him.

Deb was in Nathan's room for a while now and still Brooke's heart was beating out of her chest. Her thoughts were killing her slowly from the inside. The surrounding seemed blurry and now she had to listen carefully to what Jake would tell her. How could have this guy hurt Nathan? What did Peyton has to do with anything? Brooke's mind was on pause, she couldn't think clearly anymore.

"No, she didn't" Brooke whispered "what happened, Jake?" she asked and he turned back to her. He seemed so preoccupied with his thoughts; his wounds must have hurt as hell, because his face made a twitch as he turned back to her.

"Well tonight or do you want the whole story?" Jake asked and Brooke was unsure what to answer. She was confused and still preoccupied to breathe even and not to lose all her hope, also it was hard to fight the bad feeling in her stomach and mute the voice that was blaming her for this accident.

"Everything" Brooke just mumbled while she concentrated on a spot at the wall that was opposite her. She needed to focus right now and it seemed like it was a pretty big deal, at least for Jake. He took some deep breaths before his voice was heard.

"Well" Jake bit his lip "Peyton and I, we kind of wanted to be together" he said and Brooke's jaw almost fell down. Did Jake just say, what she thought he had said? Peyton Sawyer? The girl Brooke tried not to harm all these time? She cheated on Nathan? Well, Jake didn't say that…

"You mean?" she wondered and Jake nodded.

"Nathan figured out she was cheating and of course he was mad" Jake whispered "but Peyton and I wanted to be together, she wanted to break up with him and we wanted to be together officially" Jake went on, but then paused. Brooke could only imagine how hurt Nate must have been and now some of his comments made sense. When Brooke first mentioned that Peyton will eventually come back to him and that they couldn't hook up, he mumbled something about she will come back…it's our stupid game. Now it made sense, even that he was so touchy when Brooke told him not to break up with Peyton. She felt horrible now.

Obviously Peyton and Jake failed and Nathan was the one hurt…the one left behind with the pain. Still he stayed with Peyton. Maybe he loved her…no matter how it seemed for Brooke. Nate didn't forgive her, but he did forgive Peyton.

"Nathan knew?" she just got out and Jake nodded.

"First he punched me and was mad about it, but he fast decided to be okay with that" Jake smiled "there probably was another girl in the game anyways, you know Nathan"

Brooke hesitated. Nathan was known as a player…but she was the girl…she was the one he decided to get with to get over Peyton. She felt weak and she could almost feel her eyes start to tear up.

"Everything seemed so perfect" Jake added and his smile faded away.

"What happened?" Brooke wondered. Her mind was spinning. All this time she tried to make Nathan and Peyton work together, but it seemed like the blonde sabotaged the relationship a long time ago. Was she in love with Jake all this time? Did Nathan know that? Was she his substitute? There Brooke was, she was the girl who yesterday probably brought back some really awful memories to Nathan. She felt horrible for that. Reminding Nathan of what probably hurt him the most.

"My ex-girlfriend came back, and she was pregnant Brooke" he only could breathe out and Brooke was stunned. She didn't expect this. How screwed up could life be? What the hell was her role in this anyway? It was Peyton and Jake or Peyton and Nathan? There was just a random hook up? Was that what she was for him anyways? Brooke couldn't believe it. The way he acted the things he said…she was confused and still worried about him.

"You stayed with her?" Brooke asked and Jake nodded.

"How could I leave her and my baby alone?" he wondered and Brooke nodded understanding. She was confused. This was too much information for her. Why did Nathan never even mention this? There was so much information that could have changed everything and again it couldn't change anything. Brooke exhaled.

"So why are you back in Tree Hill?" she asked and Jake laughed. It was a bitter and sad laugh. Brooke was feeling the pain within his voice and Jake looked, like he hadn't caught some sleep for a month at least.

"She walked away, on me and on my daughter" Jake explained and Brooke's hand involuntarily went on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Jake" she whispered and he shrugged.

"I know it was a mistake to come here" he explained "I knew that Peyton was still pissed at me, because I destroyed her relationship and walked out on her, but I needed to try" he mumbled and Brooke felt some tears in her eyes. Jake's story was moving, but she actually felt sad because she never tried to fight for what she wanted. She never considered going after Nathan, to make him see how she felt about him. Or was it Lucas that she was falling for? The guy that seemed to be the perfect boyfriend… Should she try to convince Dean to stay with her? He was her best friend all this time and he knew her? Or just stay with Nathan? Give him a chance and try to make it right…Of course she never did, because of Peyton …but now she wondered why she even considered her best friend in this. They haven't been friends for a while now and she liked the memory with her, but this was probably the only thing that kept them together. Brooke heard the door open and watched Deb walking out. There was just one last question, one answer she needed to know.

"What happened tonight Jake?" she asked and the guy looked breakable as he starred at her.

"I lost control Brooke, I just lost control of the wheel for a second and there I was, I ran my car into his" Jake looked like crap and Brooke sighed.

"He will be okay" she promised, though it was more of a wish than an actual promise. Nathan needed to be okay, after all that Brooke did and what she didn't do, she needed to talk to him again – to see his face again.

"Brooke" Mrs. Scotts voice rang through the room and the brunette looked up "You can go inside if you want to"

* * *

"So we're just hanging around now?" Rachel asked as she walked hand in hand with Dean through the little town.

"Well, I thought we just as well might, before we visit my office" Dean smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't we think we're important?" she teased and he laughed. They spend the whole day together, talking about nothing really and enjoying being together again - without pain and without fights. They were just there, walking hand in hand and smiling brightly at passengers.

"Indeed we do" he laughed and expected a feisty line from his girl - the girl that he finally could be with. Though he still felt this urging pain in his guts, which he just had spend the night with Brooke…when he got back together with Rachel. He never thought something like this could have happened to him and now here he was. Dean could feel how his heart was racing whenever this girl looked at him or how his heart made flips when she smiled at him…but somehow he also felt this huge stone inside him, which reminded him of his mistake. Of the night, he had lost control… He could still feel her skin under his kisses. The way she moaned. He shook his head and tried to focus. Brooke and Nathan were meant to be, just like he was meant to be with Rachel. It was just so damn hard to keep all this guilt out of his mind. He noticed that Rachel didn't say anything for a while.

"No, retour?" he wondered and stopped as she stopped. Dean turned around to follow her gaze.

"That bitch" Rachel just pressed out while she looked through the big door into a little café.

"What?" Dean wondered and looked inside. At the counter was a familiar face. Peyton was sitting there talking to the blonde Scott. Actually he was sure, she wasn't just talking. Her hand was on his arm and she was giggling. He could swear the last time he saw Peyton giggle…well was before she hooked up with Nathan. He could still remember that night. He was hanging out with Brooke at the counter and was fascinated by the new girl at Tree Hill: Rachel. Brooke was unsure about her feelings towards Nathan and the guy was starring at the girl the whole time. They both did some mistakes along the way and were both to stubborn, or like Brooke put it proud, to admit them. So when he saw Brooke lean over and flirt with the bartender, something inside Nathan snapped. The blonde giggly girl in front him was there and he knew he needed to prove himself, he didn't think about the consequences. Well Peyton's giggling got her far on this evening and was the dumbest mistake Nathan could have made. If Dean only knew what he had known now… It would have changed Brooke's and his history…they both would be with people that were the ones for them.

The grip on his hand got tighter and he could hear how Rachel's mind snapped.

"How dare this skinny slut go after Brooke's guy?" Rachel wondered "oh, the girl doesn't even know how to spell shame"

This one was pretty good and Dean loved how caring Rachel was about Brooke, which made it even worse that he slept with her best friend. He noticed that his girl was on fire and knew that he shouldn't say anything right now - even though he couldn't believe his eyes as well. As far as he could remember Peyton and Brooke were like sisters….

"I'm going to kick some ass" Rachel whispered and went for the door, but was pulled back before she could as much as grab the handle.

"What are you?" she asked shocked and he looked at her.

"Do you really think kicking some ass will be wise?" he wondered. Her eyes were bitchy on his. There was no stopping her anymore. Dean knew it and still he tried.

"Are you pretending to have grown-up?" she snapped and Dean laughed at her stunned facial expression.

"No…I just…" he went on and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I know you are all Nathan and Brooke are much better together" she rolled her eyes "and I don't like this Luke guy, but Brooke seems to like him, so I will give him a chance. But to be able to give him that chance I need to get this Peyton snake away from him"

"He's the apple in this one?" Dean laughed and Rachel laughed at him. He still was cute enough to search for her metaphors. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I will try to be nice" she whispered and Dean gave her a little kiss.

"Okay are you coming with me now, or are you just talking?" she asked and Dean stroked her hand as they walked inside.

"Behave" he mumbled and she walked for the empty seat next to Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer" she grinned and Peyton felt like she was caught in the act. Where the hell did Rachel come from? She was so close into getting Lucas all to herself. He fell for her sad stories and he even started to try and make her laugh…and well she acted pretty realistic at least she thought she was. Though she never heard of the books he quoted or the shows he explained to her. The waitress seemed to catch her and gave her a look, but she didn't really care.

"Rachel" Peyton said surprised and the red haired smirked at Lucas. Lucas pulled his arm away. He knew how close Rachel was to Brooke and he also seen Dean around. The guy just leaned against the counter and smirked at the blonde guy.

How weird was it to stand next to the guy, Brooke was mad at and the reason she probably gave in last night. This town was obviously really screwed up… Dean looked around and found something interesting, so he just walked away.

"Can you get me and Dean 2 coffees to go? Thanks" Rachel smiled and Lucas walked away. Did he already screw things over? He was just hanging out with one of Brooke's friends…there was nothing bad about that, right? Right! Or was there? Okay, maybe…just maybe Peyton was flirting and maybe…just maybe he flirted back. There was no harm in that, right? He walked into the back to get some fresh coffee. His heart was racing. Lucas didn't want to screw things over. Brooke was sweet and he never felt this risky except with her. He thought about her all night and hated his mum for needing him at the café.

"Hey" Dean looked at Haley who was just wiping off some tables "so you say no to a recording studio, so you can be a waitress? You know the American dream is the other way around?"

Haley looked up shocked and then laughed. She had pretended to be air in the last few hours and was really shocked that someone recognized her, or as much as talked to her. It used to be fun to work with Lucas, but lately she wasn't this sure anymore…

"What are you? My personal stalker?" she wondered and Dean joined her smile. The guy seemed pretty nice and she remembered how they met. It wasn't a usual evening…it was an evening where she felt heartbroken and unseen by Lucas, for the first time.

"Actually I was just getting some coffee with my girlfriend" he mumbled and Haley looked towards the counter.

"Which one is she? The one looking sharply or the one flirting with Lucas?" Haley grinned and Dean joined her.

"That would be the first than, at least I hope she doesn't flirt with him" he said and looked at the brunette girl in front of him. Haley wanted to make a snappy comment about how everyone else seems to flirt with him, but bit her tongue.

"You should still think about it" Dean whispered "you have an amazing voice and so much potential and I really need a singer like you. My label is small, which means you would get a lot of attention…just saying" he shrugged playfully and smirked at her. Haley was stunned and looked back to the counter.

"So just for the record" Rachel laughed "don't even think what you were thinking, before I walked inside here. Brooke might be your friend and she might even forgive you, but I will kick your skinny ass if she ever gets hurt"

"Like you would take me?" Peyton laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to try me" she said and felt Dean's arm around her.

"Hey Peyton" he smiled and the blonde looked up.

"Hey Dean" the curly one answered and Lucas came back with the coffee. Dean paid him and Rachel and Peyton were still starring at each other.

"And you are sure, she is the one who needs to be saved from me right?" Peyton asked "poor little Brookie?"

"Shut up Peyton, not everyone can be such a lying bitch" Rachel whispered "enjoy your meal" she added and walked towards Dean.

They both walked outside and Rachel looked sorry.

"I didn't mean to get all bitchy" she whispered.

"It's okay this way I could have talked to the first singer I found in this little town" Dean winked at her.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked excited and Dean laughed. The girl was distracted so easily right now. It was cute to see her stand up for her friends. This was the reason Dean fell in love with her.

* * *

Peyton was less flirty after Rachel left, to Haley's amusement. Somehow Dean brought a change of whether whenever she saw him. Haley hated how the blonde hovered over her best friend. Peyton seemed to be nice, but she couldn't understand what the hype about Lucas was? And how he could get all these cheerleaders to go after him? No matter what the red-haired girl said, it seemed to have worked, because after a while the blonde left the café and Haley felt like she could breathe again. All these time, she tiptoed around, feeling this awful pain in her chest.

This false giggling, the stupid jokes and all this tension in the air was starting to make her sick. She missed her best friend. The guy she used to hang out with and just be goofy. They used to do so many stupid things together: water balloon fights, looking stupid movies, or just hang…

Haley walked over to the counter to put away the dirty dishes as Lucas held a napkin towards her.

"The guy said you should call" he whispered and looked skeptical "who was he?"

Haley took the napkin and smiled as he read his name and a cell number.

"Dean Winchester red bedroom records" Lucas said and Haley smiled as she just read it aloud as well. This guy wasn't kidding. She just read an interview in the paper about the new label. Maybe she would call him up.

"Remember I told you I was asked to sign for a recording label?" she asked and Lucas nodded. She told him this one story, and never mentioned the guy again, so Lucas thought it was a joke. Now seeing her staring at this napkin like that, he felt jealous. He had no right to, but it was still how he felt.

"It was him" Haley mumbled and Lucas laughed. Somehow it was the only noise he was able to make and it came out all wrong. He needed to say something, anything…just some words.

"Like you would sign with him" he joked and somehow Haley felt offended. Of course she did, this were the worst words that could had come out of his mouth. Haley's eyes focused on him and her mouth twitched.

"Why wouldn't I?" she wondered.

She was really pissed off right now. He dared to doubt her. She was a great singer and he knew that, but he never had imagined she would go for it.

"You have stage fright" Lucas reminded her. This time his voice was less offensive and more understanding, but it was too late.

"And you hated your half-brother and the life of the popular and now we see where you ended up" Haley said pissed and put her apron on the counter.

"My shift is over" Haley said "I see you around Luke" she said and walked off.

"Hales?" Lucas tried to stop her, but was too late.

The door already felt close after her and Lucas was standing in the café all by himself now.


	18. Chapter 18

**So just checking if anyone is still following this story. I know it's been ages since my last upload. So is anyone still reading this and hoping for me to finally continue? If not I will stop writing this one. Or end it in the next chapter. Just please let me know.**

Brooke smiled softly at Mrs. Scott and walked to the door.

"Are you sure it will be okay if I go inside?" she wondered and the blonde simply nodded.

"I don't know much, but I think he would like that" Deb whispered and Brooke sighed. She just wanted to be as sure as Deb was. She hesitated but Deb gave her an encouraging look and Brooke smiled softly as she stepped inside and sat next to Nathan's bed. He looked awful. The wires were going inside his nostrils and she watched the monitor for a while showing his heartbeat and brain function. Brooke hesitated. Should she talk to him? Though she wasn't even sure if he could hear her or wanted to hear her for that matter, she just didn't know what to do only that she wanted to be here with him right now. His face was bruised and on his lip was some dry blood. She looked down at his relaxed hands and saw the one he must have hit Dean with. She wanted to take his hand and to apologize, but she was unable to move. She never seen him in such a vulnerable state and wasn't sure how not to break into millions of pieces right there.

"Hi" she mumbled for starters and looked at him. Well she hadn't expected him to move and he didn't so she just continued.

"I know we have been through some crappy times… So you probably want me to leave you alone, huh?" she whispered and looked at his bruised face again.

"I am sorry" she mumbled and felt tears running down her face. She so badly wanted to take everything back. Every mean word she ever used against him and every guy she used to get back at him. She did regret the thing with Dean the most, because of what happened then and she would love to turn back time.

"So you know how this should have worked out?" she wondered and thought about it for a while. This whole story was way too messed up, that she didn't know where to start.

Jake and Peyton? Nathan and Peyton? Her and Lucas? Her and Dean? Dean and Rachel? What was wrong with them? Was it this hard to be with the one you wanted? Brooke hesitated and took his hand.

"Okay, I don't know how this could have worked out, but I need you to wake up, please" she pleaded and once again tried to look inside his closed eyes. She hoped he would open them, or that she could open hers and realize it was only just a dream.

"You can call me whatever you want, once you wake up" she whispered and smiled desperately. Nathan's eyes remained closed, but she heard someone at the door.

"Do you know if I should call Peyton?" Deb wondered as she walked inside.

"I think they broke up" Brooke whispered and looked at Nathan. They were so close to fix things. He had made the first step and she was so foolish as to hook up with their best friend and now… All she could do is stay here and watch him and hope he would soon wake up.

Peyton walked inside her room and hesitated as she saw her answering machine's light to blink in the familiar red to her. She had a missed call. She wondered if it was Nathan. Maybe he came to his senses. Peyton knew he would come back, but to be honest, he wasn't the one she wanted. She didn't love him and they were just the substitute person for each other. She noticed the look he had on his eyes whenever Brooke entered a room. Maybe this was why she went for the blonde Scott. To show Brooke how it felt to be the second best… How it felt if your boyfriend was not into you as much as he was into your best friend. Peyton wondered if she could even call her that… Brooke wasn't really her best friend anymore and she knew it. They grew apart and now she was alone, all by herself with no one left to spend time with her. She again looked at her answering machine and pushed the play button.

"Hey, it's me" she heard Jakes voice and her heart stopped immediately "Jake. Call me back if you hear this. I am back in Tree Hill… I am at the hospital. Well I had an accident as I wanted to drive to your house and see you again. Please call me back"

Peyton couldn't believe what she just heard. Jake was back in her life? She put the keys inside her purse and closed the door.

"I am sorry Hales" Lucas knocked at her door but the brunette ignored him for a while now.

"No matter what I did wrong, I am really really sorry" he added and sat down on their porch.

"Could you at least tell my mum I am here?" he wondered and Haley opened the door and looked at his sorry ass.

"You want me to be specific? Like that you're on my porch looking like crap?" she wondered and laughed as he looked up at her.

"I am sorry" he repeated and she sighed. There was something about this guy that made all her anger go away in a moment.

"Well, I guess" she whispered and sat down next to him "I am sorry too, I was a little too bitchy" she mumbled and Lucas smirked at her.

"So you noticed?" he whispered and she threw him a killing stare.

"Well you've been so busy lately with all these cheerleaders that I really started to miss my friend" she whispered and leaned against his shoulder.

"I am really sorry" he mumbled and looked at her.

"How about you tell me all your rockstar plans and after we grab a bite to eat and watch a movie?" he suggested and Haley smiled brightly.

"Sounds like a plan" she agreed and got up.

"So this guy…" she started her story and Lucas grinned brightly. This was the really great part of their friendship: they couldn't be mad at each other for too long.

Dean looked at Rachel and she smiled politely.

"I guess this is goodbye" she said and kissed him softly.

"So you're going to tell him tomorrow?" Dean wondered and the red-haired nodded. She knew it was the only thing standing in their way now and she wanted to be with Dean only. Sure she was upset to let Owen down, but a heart wants what the heart wants and she defiantly wanted Dean.

"So did you already tell the girl you hooked up with last night?" she wondered and it was the first time that Rachel mentioned it.

"You said you didn't care" he tried to safe himself and she nodded.

"I know" she agreed and thought for a second "and whoever it was, I should be thankful, because it made you come back to me" she stopped for a moment "and you were single, so I can't be mad and still it kind of bothers me" she added and he softly kissed her forehead.

"I know" he mumbled "and it was over with this girl before it started"

Rachel smiled and leaned against him.

"That's all I want to know for now" she smiled and kissed him once again.

"Good night" she smirked and walked inside her house and breathed out as she closed the door. She had a bad feeling of where Dean had spend the last night.

"You must be freezing" Deb whispered as she looked at Brooke shivering. The brunette didn't notice that and just shook her head.

"I am alright" she whispered and didn't even glanced to Nate's mum, but was looking at his beautiful face. She just looked up as Deb put Nathan's jacket around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"He won't mind" she said and Brooke shrugged. She still wasn't this sure about that. Brooke smiled politely and smelled his after shave on his jacket and tears were coming down her eyes. She needed him to wake up – to breathe on his own. She looked at Deb.

"Do you want me to get you something?" she wondered but Deb sighed.

"I am covered" she whispered "Dan hates hospitals so he wants us to dine at home"

"I will watch him" Brooke smiled weakly and Deb nodded.

"Thanks" she said, walked over to Nathan and kissed his forehead.

"He will be fine, you know" Deb said and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I know" Brooke smiled and hoped to help at least in agreeing with her.

Deb left and Brooke still looked at her whatever Nathan was to her and smirked at him.

"See how easy people can talk with each other, and we both never managed to, but now you making it impossible for me to apologize, which is a nice move, but totally unnecessary" she tried to laugh, but it hurt her too much, so she just grabbed his hand and stroked it.

"Come on Nate, just breathe" Brooke whispered and closed her eyes for a second.

"I just heard" Peyton whispered as she walked into Jake's room and he suddenly got up. His chest was aching and he made a face.

"Peyton" he pressed out in pain and she walked fast towards him.

"I am here" she whispered and sat down beside him "are you okay?"

"I crashed his car" Jake said and she couldn't understand what he meant.

"Nathan" he whispered and Peyton took his hand.

"What happened?" she wondered and somehow it was just easy to be with Jake. It was like he never left her.

"Where is Jenny?" she wondered and looked around.

"She's at my mum's" Jake sat down beside Peyton and looked in her big panicked eyes that he used to miss so much and her curly hair that just fell perfectly down her shoulders.

" I wanted to see you" he started and she squeezed his hand to show him, they had time and that he could tell the story slowly and without pain.

"I lost control of my car and it crashed" he said still hastily and added "Nathan's car, I crashed into Nathan's car"

Peyton tensed. Why didn't she know? Nathan must have been here as well.

"He is in coma" Jake just pressed out and Peyton looked worried at him.

"I need to check on him" she whispered and he agreed.

"Are you?" he wondered and she simply nodded.

"I will be right back" she said as she was already at the door but walked back to give him a small kiss.

"I missed you" she mumbled and he nodded in agreement.

Peyton walked down the corridor as she heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Nate, just open those eyes for me, okay?" Brooke whispered "how will you make my life a living hell for what I did with Dean if you stay asleep like this"

Peyton leaned against the door frame and watched this picture. Brooke was sitting there next to Nathan's bed in his sweatshirt and talking to him, while she was holding his hand.

"What did you do with Dean?" she wondered aloud and Brooke let Nathan's hand fall as she turned around in shock.

"Peyton?" she asked surprised and Peyton simply nodded.

"Didn't you expect his girlfriend to show up at some point?" Peyton wondered and Brooke swallowed as she looked at the blonde.

"Well I guess" she shrugged. She didn't know what Peyton was doing here or why she bothered to call herself his girlfriend after they had broken up.

"But he already told you it was over, didn't her?" Peyton looked at Brooke and she hesitated.

"I just ran into…" she wanted to start but Peyton interrupted her.

"I know you were one of his hook ups" Peyton said coldly and Brooke shivered. How did Peyton figure this out? She was so sure that her best friend didn't know and yet.

"But you were just one of many" Peyton said in a hurtful voice "just like me"

"See and I seem to have screwed him over just like you" Brooke added. There was no denying what was going or not going on here. She wasn't going to argue with her former best friend. So Brooke simply opened all the cards. Yes, she was with Nathan a while ago and yes, she knew about Peyton and Jake.

"So you checked on him already?" Brooke asked in a normal voice and somehow all Peyton could do was nod.

"Maybe life is screwed up" Brooke whispered "and I am sorry if I hurt you" she added and just starred at her friend.

"How did we end up here Peyton?" she wondered and somehow all of Peyton's tension was gone.

"I don't know" she just whispered and swallowed.

"I don't know" she said and walked away.

Brooke returned her gaze at Nathan and smiled softly.

"See this wasn't that hard either" she mumbled


End file.
